


Atarashī seikatsu - A new life

by Fellichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 81,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellichan/pseuds/Fellichan
Summary: I am not good at that so here: a normal girl dies and is reborn in the world of Naruto. Having a second chance at live in there she made one move to change things. She will finde a new way for herself, new friends and maybe even a man for herself. Read about the girl Yuuki and how she manage her new live and change things. (This work is also on Fanfiction.net to find)





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> I´m really working hard on this story and hope you like it all :)  
> I wil also gradually update it every Friday ^-^ so please stay with me

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

* * *

Do you know these days where everything is normal and then  **wham** something totally unexpected happen?

My Name is Yuri, I´m a 21 year old library assistant. I live a pretty normal live. I have a flat away from my family, some friends, and a steady work nothing exciting. I stand up every day go to work come back to relax and sometimes meeting my friends to drink or eat together. I´m pretty normal in every aspect of live. I´m good at cooking, baking, my work and I can pretty much that everyone can. My knowledge isn´t something special and even my looks are common. I have shoulder length brown straight hair, a light heart shaped face with a not too big nose and a little but nice shaped mouth. My eyes are grey blue. I´m 1,61 meter high and more on the curvy end of the body shape bit neither to thin or to thick. So in the end someone totally normal beside maybe my interest in Animes and Mangas.

* * *

After one of my working day in the library I was on my way back home. While crossing a road **wham**  a car hit me. I felt pain and I heard some shrieking but then everything fades. I knew I was dead the moment I saw the light. I moved to it and then...nothing only endless white (Somehow the death erase every emotion because normally I would totally panicking but I felt nothing). Then a yellow flash and darkness.

I opened my eyes and saw a ceiling white. A face of a beautiful woman came into my view

"Oh see our daughter, darling"

_´Daughter !?´_

"What should we name her?" Asked a deeper voice of a man on my right side.

"Yuuki" said the woman "Here hold her". I was given over to the arms of a man.

_´Wait wait wait this are my hands ? This small little things ? I´m really a baby !?´_

The man had brown short hair and grey eyes but otherwise I would say he looks normal just how I did, but there is one thing that caught my attention on his forehead was a plate with a symbol

_´Kami.. that is...no impossible...that is just crazy why !?oh why!?...that is the symbol of Konoha...but how ? Why? this is just a dream just a dream!´_

_**´Can the dead ones dream ?´** _

_´Shut up I try to deny all of this´_ I know I was crying by this time but who wouldn´t ?

"Ah give her me darling I think she is hungry". Later that day in the evening I laid in my crib an was thinking over my fate

_´Soo here are the facts._

_1) I died by a car accident_

_2) Somehow I was reborn as a baby_

_3) I´m in the world of Naruto. What do I do? I could change something so this war and all the death don´t occur but...I don´t know in which timeline of Naruto I´m or if this is even the Naruto I know´_ here I was thinking of the movie Naruto Road to Ninja

_´Ok so I really want to change the future of Naruto but I need a plan so first things first...find out in which timeline I am´_

from all this thinking and maybe because I was now a baby I fell asleep.

* * *

The first year my new parents wouldn't let me get out of the house I learned fast that I better should act like a normal baby or my parents would do ridiculous things like the first time I were too quiet because I was thinking and observing.

Flashback

_I was sitting on the floor looking up in the sky and was thinking what was the best way for saving Obito when I´m in that Timeline of the forth Hokage when suddenly my father took me in his arms and hold me so that I looked down to him and began twirling me around_

_**´What the heck do he think he is doing !? ´** _

_"Down down" I quaked "A She talks hahahaha" my father didn´t put me down but stopped swirling me_

_"Come one little Yuuki-chan laugh it is such a nice day see how the birds fly" he says and hold me up again just to run in circle around our garden._

_´Ah...right I´m just a year old baby who is laughing, screaming and crying little devil...I should act as one or this will never end´ I sweat dropped mentally. I don´t like kids so it will be hard to act as one that...or they will be always so or *shudder* I will be taken somewhere to check my mentally or I will be called prodigy and that was it with my free time._

Flashback End

Mother woke me up and began our morning routine of washing and getting ready for the day. I watched as mother made the breakfast she also made a big bento. While we ate breakfast father began to speak

"Yuuki-chan Today we will take you with us to the park to have a picnic"

"YAY!" Was my a bit too loud answer

"Hahahahah so eager my little one"

_´So Today is the day where I can get the clues in which time I´m´_

I was really exited without the need to act

Father and mother were laughing at me but I ignored it. I have things to change. Father catch me and put me on his shoulders so I could have a better view.

"Hold on tight" he warns me when he got into motion.

Mother was laughing and took a picture.

From the shoulders of my father I could see the mountain with the faces of the Hokage´s. There were four. But this says nothing about if the fourth Hokage was alive or already died so I pulled on the hair of my father and gestured wildly at the Hokage mountain in hope he would tell me something about that.

"A that looks interesting neee my little one? That a the Faces of our Leaders. See that one on the left was the Shondaime one of our Founders and see to his right is his brother Nindaime. Then comes the Sandaime he is a great man but much greater was our Yondaime but with much power comes also an early end he died just two days before you were born. In the moment because of his early death our wise Sandaime took his place again."

"Don´t you think that she understand anything you told her ? That is too difficult for her to understand."

"Ma ma Darling maybe she understands maybe not but you can´t begin early enough to learn ne little one?"

I smiled and laughed and for good measure babbled something that sounded like "Sho Ni San Yo" and clapped my hands.

´ _Two days before my birth that would be now 1 year and two month ago...means no Obito to save BUT one Uchiha-Clan...that one will be tricky...the village will need Itachi and also the Uchiha-Clan for that what will come...How to do that ? Ah better think later about it I don´t need crazy parents_ ´

We walked into the Park it was a sunny and warm day perfect to be outside so we weren´t the only ones here. Father put me down and take my hand while mother searched for the perfect spot for the picnic.

I hate it to be a kid again everything was so hard to do even walking. When I try to run I will always trip over my own feet's grapping something doesn´t always work, too it is frustrating. I didn´t know that I pouted but when my mother cooed and father laughing getting me up and throwing a bit in the air. So me being a little kid laughed and clapped my hands. He played a little while with me until mother called for us to eat. It was fun I maybe hate it to be in a body of a kid but...to play with my parents on such a day...it was fun and something that I didn´t experience with my former family...it was nice so I played laughed and then laid on the blanked looking up in the sky.

_´So tried...such a nice day...´_

" Ah Mikotoo~ over here" called my mother

"Saeki-san, Morio-San how nice to see you" called a woman.

I looked up. She was beautiful. Pale Skin, long black hair and deep onyx eyes.

_´Really? Just my luck or? To meet them so early...wait is that...that is them...OMG how cuteee~´_

A little behind Mikoto Uchiha stand a little boy with long black hair and a little cute pouting boy in his arms.

"Nice to see you again Itachi-kun. Is this your little Brother Sasuke?" Asked my mother

"Hai" said Itachi looking loving at his brother.

"He is so cute"

"I know isn´t he, but you also seem to have a cuter little daughter"

"Yes that is our little Yuuki-chan. Yuuki-chan this are Mikoto-san, Itachi and his brother Sasuke say hello to them" Father helped me to stand up and took me to the side of my mother.

"Hi" I said shyly.

And there I stood there and prayed that the gods please have mercy with me.

"Awww such a cute little girl"

"Yes she is" Mikoto and her mother began chatting with each other while father stand smiling beside them.

_´Thanks God´_

I looked at the 6 year old Itachi.

_´I did the math when the Kyuubi attack was 1 Year and two month ago Itachi was 5 years old when I remember the information from the manga correct´_

I walked up and smiled at them. Sasuke and Itachi looked curiously at me, so I only stuck my hand out to Sasuke and waited. He looked at Itachi, who wordlessly put him down. He hesitate but I smiled at him and waited, then he took my hand but looked to his left to hide his blush.

_´SO CUTE~´_

Then I looked to Itachi and also hold my hand out to him. He had nearly no Childhood when I remember the story of him right, maybe I can give him some of it this time around.

For a fraction of a second he looked surprised, but when even Sasuke did the same he took our hands. Sasuke looked so happy and even Itachi smiled an laughed silently at him.

I pulled lightly at their hands in the direction of the playground. Itachi looked up to his Mother to get permission.

"Go ahead Itachi play with them" said Mikoto and smiled at us.

I squealed lightly out of happiness and Sasuke looked exited, too.

Itachi was really hard nut to crack, but eventually he began to play with us and not only supervise how I and Sasuke played with the sand. I really just hope I don´t go with the happy and cute little sunshine over the top, but I know both of them really don´t play often with other children they are born with this dump stick in their arses curtesy of their father for sure.

We only just finished our little sandcastle (Of Course Itachi did most of the work) when Sasuke yawned rubbed his eyes and got to his brothers lap just to collapse there and get into a deep slumber. Itachi just smiled and patted his head. Not to be outdone I also got up tapped to him and sitting down to lean on him. Unknown to me Itachi looked really shell shocked but I was already half asleep. I really didn´t plan to actually fall asleep, he was so warm and he smelled like camp fire and cinnamon. The last thing that I felt (or maybe it was my imagination) was someone stroking my hair and another hand grapping mine.

* * *

"Look Mikoto isn´t that cute. Wait I will make a picture"

The picture showed Itachi with Sasuke over his lap sleeping and myself leaning on Itachi, who had a fascinated look in his eyes while he stroke my hair. Sasuke looked endearing in his sleep and somehow took my hand.

"I´m surprised"

"Why?" Asked Morio

"Normally they don´t get along with other children. Itachi don´t like it to be touched and Sasuke just takes after him" Mikoto said.

"How about to come visiting for Tea next Monday?" She asked.

"Oh that sounds great!" Said Saeki "I´ll bring my homemade cookies"

"Then we will be going. Itachi! Sasuke!"

I woke up by someone shaking me slightly.

"Yuuki-chan" said someone quietly "wake up"

I sat up and rubbed my tried eyes then yawned and looked with half lidden eyes up to Itachi.

"Huh"

"My little Yuuki-chan come on we are going home" said my father from my right side.

I Just hold my arms up and he laughed only while picking me up. I only cuddled more into him and looked over to Itachi who hold Sasuke and waved to them.

"Bye"

"Cya Yuuki" answered Itachi and followed his mother.

* * *

After this eventfully Day and all the Information I got I laid in my bed thinking of any key events and plans to change them to the good.

_´How to do it? I have some time until Itachi get into ANBU with 13 years, now he is only 6, that gives me some years, because then the hater of the clan didn´t reached his boiling point. I have to set something so that the Hokage deals beforehand with them_

_...or should I wait and keep Danzo from killing Shisui so that the original plan of him and Itachi can take place...no that is just a temporary solution what if someone could break the genjutsu?...How to do this...´_

_**´How about writing EVERYTHING we know about what will happened from the future betraying from Orochimaru up until the end of the fourth shinobi war down in a scroll and let it get somehow in the hands of the Hokage. Sarutobi is also called professor when we give him proof that that information are the real deal he will do something´** _

_´That´s too risky´_

_**´What other Options are there? Talking to someone ? You forget your only 1 year and few month old´** _

_´But when they find out it comes from me...I can´t be found out Danzo should not find out...but I can´t get too involved that will get them suspicious of me...when I should write the scroll with all that information even the Hokage will also like to see me dead because I know too much. I could play tricks to get this time the right person to the right place.´_

_**´And who will that be do you really think them so dump do be let somewhere by a child?`** _

_´Because I´m a child it will be easy´_

_**´And who will you take to where ?´** _

_´Something like to get Danzo after that fateful meeting somewhere else pretending to be scared of ...hmm...something like a murderer´_

_**´He will want to see the murder. Where will you get a crime scene? Create one? They won´t be shinobi when they don´t get to it that it was faked and then will come the questions´** _

_´Oky alert some personality's and talk the bad ideas out? Like what I began by Itachi´_

_**´We can´t be sure that it will prevent the events or that we even make a good enough impact on their live´** _

_´You have a point. Oky say I will write that scroll. How to get it to the Hokage without someone else like Danzo getting it and destroy every little bit of evidence that It comes from me...must think of Kakashis amazing sense of smell he could smell me on the scroll and track me down, or fingerprints´_

_**´Come on for what do you have a head. Pakkun once said that perfume disturb his sense. We could get some or a lot perfume on it.´** _

_´Wouldn´t I also smell like it?´_

_**´Not when we are careful using gloves and maybe a bag or something to put the scroll in´** _

_´What about the Chakra even civilians have some when they track me down with someone of the Aburame-Clan ?´_

_**´As a civilian's child we have less to be able to be located over it.´** _

_´Sure ?´_

_**´Let's hope it´** _

_´And how to get it to the Hokage without anyone else getting the scroll?´_

_**´You mean without any unfaithful to Konoha...over one of the clan member who accidently found that scroll?´** _

_´Which clan? Uchiha is surely out. Hyuga is also out they would use it to their advance. Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka or Nara._

_Nothing against the Akimichis but I don´t think they will understand the meaning of the scroll should they look at it._

_Aburame...I really don´t like bugs and I know that Danzo has ties to them, he will take Torune into Ne._

_Inuzuka...there I can just hope that their dogs don´t destroy the scroll._

_Yamanaka would be good but Ino´s father works with Ibiki and he will surely talk with him about the scroll and then we will get in trouble because that man is just to ...No I don´t want him on my heels._

_That let´s only be the Nara´s left...but they are very observing it could be very difficult to "just let a random important scroll falling in their laps" and they are all intelligent and simply genius, too deceived them could be really hard´_

_**´First get rid of the smell via perfume then bind it to a dog or cat and let it free near the Nara forest and watch to it that it runs in there. The deer's there are connected to the Nara´s they will tell them of an animal with a scroll running free there. Just must be sure no one sees us getting there and back to home but we are a child small and easy to oversee´** _

_´That sounds like a plan, to put it into action I should begin to "learn" how to speak more and how to write so that our parents won´t find it strange that we begin to write on a scroll out of the blue...because parents have a six sense when their children plans something they always catch you doing that...so to learn in advance will let them suspect nothing´_

I yawned long and then went to sleep.

* * *

On Saturday my father was called for a mission.

"Don´t miss me too much Dear, and you Yuuki-chan watch over your mother will you do that for me?" He asked me.

"Uunn" I nodded my head.

"We will be fine I will go visiting Yoshino Today. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow hopefully i don´t want to miss or appointment with the Uchihas"

"Be safe"

"I will" my father kissed mother goodbye and jumped up on the roof on his way to the Gates.

"Come here Yuuki-chan we will visit my dear Fried Yoshino Nara"

_´Nara? Oh what rotten luck I must be extra careful when I´m going to act like in my plan ….they will know me´_

I decide to get my plan a little early into action.

"Y-Yoshi-Yoshino!" I said and clapped my hands.

Mother just laughed and picked me up.

She walked down the streets, while I was looking around amazed and pulled sometimes on my mother´s shirt and pointing at things so she tell me what that is and I tried happily the new words out. This little game we played until my mother stopped before a big house.

Yoshino Nara opened the door and looked a bit surprised that we were here at her house. Mrs. Nara had long dark brown hair and black eyes and she smiled at us.

"Saeki that is a bit unexpected come in come in"

"Yoshino" said my mother and put me down to give the other woman a friendly hug

"Morio was called to a mission this morning and I thought it the right time to come and visite you with our little Yuuki-chan here"

"Oh how sweet. Hello Yuuki-chan my name is Yoshino" she said and held her and out to me

"Y-Yoshino" I said smiled and took her hand.

"woman do we have guests?" Asked a grumpy voice from the hallway shortly after came Shikaku Nara down the hall. He was how I remember from the Manga big (but maybe that was just because I´m so small now) with the trademark pineapple hairstyle and that two scars on his the left side of his face.

_´I always wonder how he got them´_

"A anata yes Saeki-san came over with her little girl Yuuki-chan"

He stopped right in front of us and I needed to look a long way up and he looked down at me.

´Oh yeah that will be something to avoid on of the greatest genius in the world´

I smile up at him.

_´Can´t hurt to be friendly but I must be really careful not to slip up in any way in his presence. So be a good little girl that only is curios and eager to learn words nothing more´_

_**´That is going to be a long day´** _

"Troublesome"

_´So he was the one to infect Shikamaru with this "troublesome"`_

"Don´t be like that" Yoshino hissed.

"Yuuki-chan could play with our son while i can talk with Saeki"

"Sure you would like that nee Yuuki-chan?" asked me my mother.

I nodded my head and giggled. Mother took my hand and together we walked into a traditional living room the doors were open and I saw Shikamaru sitting on the porch with shogi pieces playing. He in contrary to me was from early on a genius even when he don´t get the rules of the game, YET.

My Mother sat me next to Shikamaru.

"Yuuki-chan this is Shikamaru, Shikamaru this is Yuuki-chan" she said and looked at us.

"Shi-Shika-Shika" "Shika!" I exclaimed after I tried to call him by his full name but I was just a little kid and my muscels and condition was not that of an adult. I clapped my hands and giggled.

"drag" Shikamaru only said and got back setting down the shogi pieces to a pattern. I must say I didn´t get the game in my earlier life maybe I have here the chance to learn it this time so I also took a random piece and nudge Shikamaru.

"Name?"

"Rook" he answered.

"R-roo-rook?" I tried and he only nodded encouraged I took another piece and showed him

"K-knight" he said

"Kn-Kng-Kni-Knigh?"

"Kn-Knight" he repeated for me

"Knight" oky learning to speak is hard...my jaw hurts a bit from the efforts but I don´t give up and get to the next piece.

* * *

While Shikamaru teaches me the names of the pieces our parents were talking about us.

"They also look sweet together" Saeki said.

"Also?" Shikaku perked up

"yes yesterday we met Mikoto-san with Itachi and Sasuke. She played with them until Sasuke and her fell asleep on Itachi. It looked so cute I even took a picture"

"Oh I wish I were there." Yoshino exclaimed

"Uchiha? I thought this brats don´t like others" Shikaku thought aloud

"They really surprised us with that but I think Yuuki is just too sweet to deny. Just look at your son" Saeki said and laughed

Yoshino and her husband looked over to the two playing children.

* * *

I sat closely to Shikamaru and helped him to lay the pieces down we were just finished when I giggled and hugged Shikamaru clumsily

"Shika!"

"Umpff"

He tensed up and looked away like Sasuke right to meet the eyes of his father and mother what his face made to go beet red and hug me back just to hide. The adult where just laughing at that. Shikaku then stood up and came to us to look at our work.

"Hmmm...that is good but here are some mistakes" He pointed them out and corrected them. Shikamaru looked intently at the right pattern, when Shikaku thought it was enough he shuffled the pieces.

"Again"

We worked on it until lunch. We eat really fast just to get back at work.

We finished it a second time

"Done!" I giggled and hugged Shikamaru again just to fell asleep on him. We both laid then there on the porch sleeping.

Saeki must have picked me up and returned home with me because the next time when I woke up I was at home in my bed.

 _´Too bad I wanted to say good bye to Shika...aah next time´_  I smiled in my sleep at that.


	2. Tea Time with the Uchihas

_´Father is running late´_

Monday morning, the day where we visit the Uchihas and father has not yet returned from his mission. Mother stayed up nearly the entry night she is clearly worried.

_´It must be really hard for a civilian woman to be married to a shinobi always expecting that the husband is called in for a mission then that waiting and hoping they come back alive´_

_**´To hope in one piece in that job occupation will be too much´** _

_´Not so different from our former world where the woman of our soldiers experience the same. I respect them for this mental strength´_

Mother stopped washing our breakfast dishes and looked out the window clearly spacing out .

_´It is hard to see them as my parents because I had already one but even I really hope he comes back it will be too hard for mother and me´_

_**´Why calling them father and mother in our mind when we don´t see them as our parents´** _

_´Because out of respect creating "new" live and because so i can´t slip up and call them by their names. I didn´t even do that with my previous mother you just don´t call the parents by their names it´s …..too strange for me and for them´_

Sitting on the chair still I saw the first tears my mother shed. I struggled getting out of my chair. It took some time but I glide to the floor and stumbled over to her and latch on her leg.

She was startled and looked with teary eyes down to me.

"Oh Yuuki-chan" she only said und sat down to grab me and hugged me firmly I only let it happen and hugged her back.

A knock on the door brock her out of her stubborn. She stood up and quickly swept her tears away, striating up.

"Wait here"

I heard some voices but couldn´t hear what was said I was, too far away, then hurried moves and the door closed.

_´Did she just forget us here ?´_

_**´Yup, he must be in the hospital otherwise he were at the door or mother would be in the living room having a breaking down...or?´** _

_´We must hope he could be in a critical condition and die any moment, we don´t know´_

_**´But hey it give us the chance to work at or moves without someone watching so up with our ass and train walking´** _

* * *

So I tried standing up what without help was quiet difficult so I tried and tried again until I got the hang on it and then I began to walk. As a child ones coordination is really poor, from the clock I could tell It was already one hour since our mother left, one hour of falling on my ass after few steps and trying getting up again. I really didn´t count how often...it would be a too frustrating number and my ass and hands hurts from all the falling down.

Two hours later I was leaning on the door frame from the kitchen to the hallway when the door swung open and there where my mother and father. I was so happy that I tried to walk fast to them just to stumble and fall face down.

"Not you too Yuuki-chan" said my mother sternly but with a hint of amusement and father laughed only and I smiled sheepishly up to them.

"Dear take her to the living room and lay down on the couch to rest when you really insist of coming with us to Mikoto" Mother said and disappeared into the kitchen to make lunch.

Father reaches for me and hold me in his arms.

"So eager to learn little one" he smiled at me.

"Want to show me what you can do little Yuuki-chan?"

We were in the living room hand he put me down on our carpet and sat down on the couch a few feet's across from me.

"Come to me" he challenge me.

So I stand up from my sitting position (the more you try the easier it gets) and took slow careful steps one foot after another. Concentrating watching my feet's I bumped into the legs of my father. He pulls me up and sat me down on his lap laughing.

_´He really laughs a lot´_

_**´Maybe because the life of a shinobi is so dark that he enjoys every moment away from it?´** _

_´Could be...I like it...I like people being happy and laughing´_

With that I wiggled on his lap clapping my hands and giggled what only made him laugh harder and me too so in the end we have a full blow laughing fit.

"When you are done with that we can eat darling"

"Ha Ha Hai" He and me were nearly out of breath but really tried to get us together and get into the kitchen. When we both sat down mother came up to father and kissed him and the cheek.

"Please don´t scare me like that again" she said softly and but our lunch down, fathers favourite grilled marcel.

"I will try love, I will try...but it was only a scratch and they only won´t let me go because there where the suspicion of poison, what in the end wasn´t there"

"Please"

"I can only try and you know it"

They talked softly with another so this didn´t seems like a quarrel but more like a dialog full of concern for the loved one.

"Maybe you should take more time off the roster...should something happen to you me and Yuuki will be all alone"

"You know we need the money, but I will try only to take one with a lower chance of dying" he smiled and she only gave him a chaste kiss for that.

"In two hours we will go visit Mikoto so go up to our bed and rest. I will wake you on time"

"Arigato love" another kiss

_´Ugh why must they do that before my eyes´_

_**´God you are 21 don´t be a prude´** _

_´I am an innocent child at the moment´_

_**´Innocent!? don´t lie to yourself you think of your former ex-boyfriend he-´** _

_´Ugh don´t bring that up shut it down your right I´m not innocent but please who likes to watch his parents being lovely dovely?´_

_**´...´** _

_´My point exactly´_

So to prevent any other display of affection from my parents I slid down my chair and walked to the legs of my father.

"Sleepy" I said and rubbed my eyes.

"Wanna take a nap with me?" He asked I only yawned god all that walking really tried me out.

"Then dear we will take a nap upstairs"

* * *

It was warm and comfy and I was in dreamland until someone shakes me lightly

_´Nope I don´t want to wake up leave me alone´_

I rolled from the affording hand away just to note being woken up.

"Stand up little one we are visiting Mikoto and her family" my father said with laugher in his voice.

I opened my eyes slightly.

"Mikoto?"

"Yes that fine lady with the long black hair and the two boys remember?"

_´How could anyone forget Mikoto and her adorable boys? Nope I didn´t forget but...sleep...so nice´_

I was drifting into sleep again when mother picked me up and took me to my room to change my clothes that were wrinkled from the nap.

When we were all ready father lifted me on his shoulders again. The way was long and again I played the word game just this time with father.

"Yuuki-chan you really are a good pupil maybe one day you will be a teacher by how good and fast you learn."

_´That sounds suspicious like they don´t want me to come in contact with the ninja live´_

_**´Pity but to be true to our self we aren´t made for it we can´t even hurt an animal on our own to survive´** _

Yeah I´m not a vegetarian but I can´t stand to hurt animals ..paradox I know.

_´But when we aren´t on the ninja academy how do we hold contact to Shika or Sasuke or any shinobi friends?´_

_**´Hey don´t forget where is a will there is a way just don´t give up´** _

_´Right´_

We reached the Uchiha estate when I saw something white out the corner of my eyes and turned to it.

_´That is...Kakashi!´_

I only could get a glimpse on him before he disappeared into the crowd.

On the entrance to the Uchiha residential area we were stopped

"What do you want here?"

"We were invited by Mikoto Uchiha-sama. Our names are Saeki, Morio and Yuuki Hanaka"

The guard looked at a list and seem to found our names looked at us and only nodded at us.

_´That talkatively of the Uchihas are astonishing´_

Mother and father were chatting on the way to the Uchiha estate but now both were quietly walking the way down to the main house. I also hold myself back and only watched the Uchihas.

They all looked alike all had this dark hair and dark eyes and this air of superior around them.

_**´Don´t forget the stick in their arses´** _

_´How could I´_

They avoided us and watched silently. The looks they gave us ranged from mildly curious to absolute hostile.

_´I really hope the Hokage can do something to avoid the bloodshed it don´t look good here this hostile towards us speaks volumes´_

We reached a really big traditional house it looked a bit like the house of the Nara´s.

_´This traditional style must be in and I must say I like it´_

* * *

While I admiring the house Fukaku opened the door.

_´The cold hardest man in this world opens us the door great he look already down at us´_

_**´*shudder* I feel something freezing over´** _

"Good afternoon Uchiha-sama. Your wife invited us over"

"Hn" he only said and turned around to walk into the house, shortly after that Mikoto came to us.

"Come in Come in" she welcomed us cheerfully

"Here are the cookies I promised Mikoto"

"Oh my sons love them and even Fukaku but he would slit his throat before admitting it" Mikoto says, she really seems to be in a chatty mode.

The house was definitely bigger than that of the Nara´s easy to get lost in, but Mikoto showed us the way to the living room.

"The toilets are to your right the third door down the hall, please wait a moment I will get the tea. Oh which one would you like? I got a really nice jasmine tea would you like to try?"

"That sounds great I would like to try it"

"Then please sit down I will be right back"

She smiled brightly and hurried into the kitchen while we sat down on the couch and waited.

I looked around but saw no Sasuke or Itachi.

_´Where are they?´_

_**´Do you hear that?´** _

_´Hm?´_

_**´Listen´** _

I listened and then heard it a faint "thud" "thud"

_´Could it be?´_

I got up from the couch and walked to the paper door and slid it a bit open to look outside in the garden. There was Itachi training to throw kunai´s under the supervise of his father and Sasuke sitting on the porch a bit to my left watching Itachi with admiration.

_´I wished my little brothers were a bit like him´_

for a moment sadness about my lost live and Chances overcame me but I quickly gathered me together.

_**´It is in the past. Regret nothing you have a new live now live it and you must not carry the load of your past into your new live´** _

_´I know but that is not easy when you remember your former live´_

I squeezed myself through the gap and sat myself next to Sasuke he looked shortly to me but quickly turned to his brother to not miss anything what he did and I just followed his example.

_´He is really good, this speed, power and grace´_

_**´You admire every shinobi for that´** _

_´You can´t fault me for that he is even better than most of the shinobi...I really envy them...I never was good at sport, never had the stamina and strength´_

I looked more at Itachi he was sweating but showed no sign of exhaustion but his eyes hold a great amount of tiredness and sadness.

_´He doesn´t enjoy it, he has not heart in it´_

_**´He is a pacifist remember his father took him to the battlefield's with four that heartless bastard´** _

Fukaku put Itachi´s training up a notch by randomly throwing kunai´s and shuriken at him.

_**´Stop this´** _

My heart went out to Itachi pity him even when he don´t want.

So acting like a toddler I stand up and waddled in Itachis direction shortly behind me Sasuke also sat up and followed me.

I know it wasn´t Fukakus intention or I gave him there the benefit of the doubt, but some shuriken missed their target (Itachi) and flew at us. In a flash Itachi stand before us narrowly be able to deflect them for a moment everyone frozen in their place then Fukaku turns away and disappeared into the living room and Sasuke lightly tearing up.

"Don´t do that again" It should sounded like an order but it came out more like a plea from Itachi he crouched down and stroke Sasuke´s head to calm him down.

_´Never thinking of himself hmpf´_

While Itachi calmed Sauske down I sneaked to his side and patted him also on the head while smiling.

It seems like I have a talent to throw the Uchihas off when the shoked look from Itachi was any indication.

_**´What never saw someone caring for you Itachi? Depressing´** _

_´He has such silky hair...so soft...and I think it has a light brown shimmer while Sasuke has a light blue one...´_

I continued with my action he was either too shocked to stop me OR he maybe liked it, I will never know because Sasuke, jealous little brother began the same and throw me a challenging look. I began just laughing at that and changed my stroking to him.

_´He has nice thick hair but really this duck butt style...only hope is that he will grow that phase out really fast when I can make it to avoid the massacre´_

So there we were Itachi crouching on the ground letting Sasuke stroking his head and me standing now at Sasukes side and patting his head. This must have looked really funny because the next thing I hear was the laughter's of our parents from the door.

* * *

The first one to get a hold on himself was my father calling us.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun, Yuuki-chan come one we have tea, cookies and some dangos"

Without being called a second time I hurried as fast as I could over to them and straight to the table with the sweet threads.

"Aha Yuuki wait for the other ones"

_´Damm her´_

I sat down like a well behaved child nearest to the sweets and waited impatiently. When everyone minus Fukaku sat at the table Mikoto said the word to heaven.

"Itadakimasu, I hope you like it"

I got myself first a dango and began happily eating it away while already choose my next target a cookie. I love sweets really love them and Mikoto dangos where...simply heaven so sweet and...fluffy...and coated in the perfect amount of syrup.

Our parents were chatting again about cooking and gardening and here and there father said something too.

The sweets were eaten fast and there were only one dango left

_**´MINE´** _

As fast as I could I reached for it only for it to be snatched away by...Itachi also someone with a heavy sweet tooth.

_´BOY THIS IS WAR´_

_**´Give IT to him do it´** _

_´Oh yeah he better be ready to fight over it boy nobody gets between me and my sweets´_

While mentally smiling like a mad woman I gave him my best puppy dog eyes that includes light teary, big eyes from under my eyelashes and wobbly lip pout.

_´Come one don´t resist just give it to me that isn´t so hard just hold your hand out the rest I will do´_

Maybe I was a bit over the top for such a little child but that short calculating look said that he didn´t fall for it.

_**´Damm him´** _

He pulled the dangoballs from his stick on his plate and cut one in half and then put on the exact half of them on my plate.

"Here you shouldn´t eat too much sweet there are bad for you tooth's"

_´Says the right one! Damm you!´_

_**´Hey you got the half of it be happy´** _

_´Why be happy only with the half? Boy this is not the end of this war I will remember that be wary boy, be wary´_

Contrary to my anger I gave him a full blown happy smile and ate my dangos slowly to savour them...the last one...

_´Choji is right "the last one is the best" just because it is the last one´_

* * *

When everyone were finished Sasuke came up to Itachi holding a wooden shuriken and pulling on his big brother´s sleeve

"Aniki Aniki"

"Hai hai Sasuke"

Both of them went out into the garden and Itachi showed him how to throw Shuriken It was really sweet to watch them. Itachi holding his brother´s hand showing him how to move it and watching him doing it with such a soft look in his eyes and Sasuke who really tried hard and every time after he tries he looks at his brother with those sparkling eyes.

_´This love between them...sibling love is such a great thing...I will give my best with my plan just to see more of this moments´_

**_´Failure is already no option anymore´_ **

I had an idea and turned to my mother.

"Pai-paint?" I asked her

"You want to do some drawing"

"Ha-Hai"

"Just wait I will get the things" Mikoto said and left to get paper and colour pens.

"Here Yuuki-chan" She said and ruffled my hair and I smiled at her

"Than-Thank you" and hurried over to the porch to watch the brothers and try to draw a picture for them.

* * *

"She is really good with words" Mikoto remarked

"Not only words she also can run a little bit already as you saw earlier" remarket Morio full of pried over his daughter

"She could make a good Konochi one day when she keeps that up"

"Ah..."

"What is it Saeki-san"

"We are not sure if we should put her into the academy or not on one side we don´t want her near any bloodshed and on the other side when she goes she can protect herself a bit better against any attacker"

"You have it good that you can make the choice...my son´s don´t have any choice and Itachi..." Mikoto looked really sad at this point.

"He is only 6 but the teachers and Fukaku already talk about him graduating with 7...7 he is too young for this at this point he will never have a real childhood"

"My dear friend" Saeki says and hugged her long time childhood friend.

* * *

When the sun slowly sets my mother called me to her.

"Yuuki-chan we must go it´s late come here"

I put the paper and pencils slightly in order taking my picture I run up to the brothers.

"Tachi, Uke"

They stopped their session to look at me holding up a picture of us three holding hands smiling Itachi in the middle and Sasuke on his right and me on his left side. I know it was a picture from a one year plus child so yeah not much to say but hey I gave my best on that.

"For us?" asked Itachi

"Yess" I said while looking away shyly

"Thank you"

_´He has some good manners´_

"Yuuki-chan!" This time it was father calling me

I hurried after them, on the door I looked back at the brothers. Sasuke studied my picture and Itachi looked at me I waved.

"Bye bye"

I take the hand of my father and walked with them home.

_´I won´t let anything happen to you both´_  I promised silently.

_´I sound like Naruto´_

_**´...You nearly forgot him´** _

_´No...I didn´t´_

_**´Yes you did´** _

_´Maybe -pout-, but he will not be easy to find he is an orphan at my age...I must wait a few years before I can find him´_

_**´You better do next to Itachi he has a horrible childhood with all this hate from the villager´s´** _

_´I know I will be his friend in time´_

I managed all the way back walking at my father's hand who watched me carefully.

"You did great today little one" he said when he tucked me in.

I couldn´t response I was already asleep.


	3. Chips?

It wasn´t until a few weeks later that my parents went out with me into the park again.

It was sunny day with some fluffy white clouds up in the sky.

_**´Clouds...Who can you find when there are some clouds in the sky ?´** _

_´A Shika...let´s see if we can find some Naras´_

I looked around.

"Searching someone?"

"Uhu...Shika!" I spotted the trademark Pineapple heads of Shikaku and his son lying on the ground looking up in the sky cloud watching while Yoshino wasn´t there this time.

_**´Seems like some father son bounding time´**_ inner laughed lightly at that.

_´Not every father has time for they child especially when they are active shinobis´_

I pulled at my mother´s hand to hurry up to the two Naras.

"Good day Nara-san"

"Hmmm...Ah Hanaka-san" Skikaku drawled and only opening one eye and Shikamaru mirroring him.

_´He need some training on that look hahahaha´_

_**´We know he will master it´**_ inner smiled.

"Shika!" I shrieked and throw myself at him.

_**´This "deer caught in headlight" look from him with his big brown eyes is great hahahahah...we..hahah...should try to...hahaha...get that look more often...hahahah´**_ -inner k.o. due suffocating at her laughter-

"She really seems to like your son" Shikaku just chuckled.

"Drag" Shikamaru mumbled.

_´I think we should let him go´_

_**´Yeah that poor boy pff-hahahahha´** _

_´I think it will take some time bevor you can clam down´_

I rolled from Shikamaru to lay beside him and pointed at a cloud.

"Rabbit"

"Bunny"

_´Uhm...what were the differences again?´_

My Inner couldn't help me there she was still laughing herself to death in a corner of my mind.

"…"

Shikamaru nodded to himself proud to be right.

I pointed to another cloud.

_´Let´s try that one´_

"Dr-dragon"

"S-Snake"

_´Don´t strangle him, don´t strangle him he is only a brat´_

This goes on for a few minutes.

* * *

Suddenly Shikaku stands up and we both looked at him.

"Nice to meet you Shikaku" said a man with long blond hair in a ponytail beside him walked a bigger guy with red hair and some paint on his cheeks they both carried their Children a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes and a chubby boy with brown hair.

"Inoichi, Chouza" Shikaku greeted them.

"Oh and who are you?" Chouza looked at my parents.

"Saeki and Morio Hanaka and this there is our Daughter Yuuki" my mother introduced us and I quickly stand up and tried to bow and nearly lost my balance so I chose to only smile then.

"Inoichi we should introduce us too don´t you think" reminded Chouza.

"Ah! Your right. Name is Inoichi Yamanaka and this here is my daughter Ino."

"And I´m Chouza Akimichi and that is my son Choji"

"Nice to meet you" they all then chorused.

Short silence then laughter

_**´Maybe not a full house but hey we got a double Ino-Shika-Cho hahahaha**_ ´

_´Why do I get the feeling I hear too much laughter? Are they all so happy?´_

_**´You have the view point of a child there is much happiness and laughing at the beginning because they won´t show us the other side yet´** _

The other parent put their children down to led them over to me and Shikamaru, who still laid in the grass looking completely bored.

"Choji, Ino this is Yuuki"

_´Ah they already know Shika´_

"Cho Ino" I called them and grinned.

Inos eyes got a sparkle.

_**´Careful there choose someone you as a target for feminism´** _

"Friends" Ino exclaimed and jumped at me with an amazing speed.

_´Too late´_

"Trouble" came from Shikamaru on the ground looking back up at the sky.

"Shika?" Choji now sitting beside Shikamaru asked him and held a bag with chips out to him.

_**´Where did he got them?´** _

"Chips?"

Shikamaru looked first at his dad who nodded slightly to him while he talked with the other about how they know each other and so on. Shikamaru took one chip and munched like a squirrel at it.

_**´Look at that. Cute~´** _

I could only watch shortly because of Ino who plucked a flower and offered it to me.

"Know?"

"Daisy?" I asked and she nodded excited over the fact that I know it.

_**´Oh girl that is nearly the only flower beside roses you know´** _

_´Shut it´_

Then Ino got another yellow one and hold it up

"Ce-lan-dine" Ino said slowly with concentration and then waited for me to say the name.

"Ce...Ce..Cela..Celan...Celandine?" Hard word I nearly dislocate my jaw for that.

Ino giggled and so she began her flower guessing game. Let me just say after a while I really wish to be a cloud and away from her...she was nice but persistent so slightly fed up with her I ran up to Shika and Choji.

"Shika!"

_**´Muhahahha that look again´** _

_´You just came down from your laughing fit´_

_**´But-But...that look is just so great hahahahah´** _

He shot up awaiting the uninventable but I just hide behind his back.

"Yuuu~" complained an angry Ino who stands before Shikamaru.

"No!" I cried "Shika~ Cho too" I mumbled trying to rope them in too.

Both boys looked at each other, then at the Ino and me

"Uuhmm..." Ino was clearly at a loss.

_´What can we play?´_

_**´Let see if they know how to play tag´** _

_´Think they know? Ah and welcome back´_

_**´Thanks and we don´t know without trying´** _

So I stand up and tapped Choji on his shoulder.

"Catch" I just said and take some slow steps away.

Choji stared at me then at his chips thinking for a moment and laid them away carefully and standing up to tap the frozen Ino on her back.

"Catch"

Ino looked so owlish at us that I giggled slightly.

_**´Bad move´** _

She glared and came at me and I squealed and ran away Ino hot on my trail until she stumbled grabbed my arm and took me down with her.

"Catch" she said triumphal standing up and slightly hobbled away so I looked at my next target the lazy ass on the ground.

"Shika!" being his only warning but this time he was up fast enough standing up to run away.

_´Don´t underestimated me I trained to walk I will get you´_

_**´Jump now´** _

I jumped a bit and got it perfectly so that me and him fell down in a mass of limps.

"Ow"

"Catch" I smiled endearing at him got up and ran away all the way he looked at me with big eyes not believing that I tackled him down just to "Chatch" him.

_´This is really fun´_

Ino came to my side and we both stand together a few feet's away from the two boys who looked wary at us and laughed.

Shikamaru put a consulting hand on Choji Shoulder.

"Catch" he said cheeky and ran to the adults while Choji looked really surprised that Shikamaru turned on him.

While Ino laughed at that Choji used his chance again to touch her on her arm.

"Catch" and followed his friend Shika to hide behind the legs of the adults

Ino this time catching up faster tackled me down, maybe for good measure, said her word and also run giggling up to the adults.

_**´I have a plan let us see if it works´** _

I ran up to the others and chased them between the legs of the adults, who laughed at us.

"Shika!" Shikamaru froze for a second looking for me but I wasn't even near him. Ino and Choji stopped just to see their friend being tackled down by me again but I didn´t, instead Shikamaru I tackled Choji.

"Uff" He didn´t fall down but did take some steps back with me now hugging him.

_**´Wow he is strong´** _

_´I can´t hold it in´_

I cuddled him.

"Teddy" and now I was happy hanging on Choji.

This time it were Shika and Ino laughing at Choji who even now didn´t get what is happening.

* * *

"She sure is a lively one"

"I know Inoich-san, she is full of energy and so eager to learn to speak and running"

"It is not only that"

"What do you mean Shikaku?" Asked Chouza

"She has some talent to even crack the hardest nut and befriend them just look at my laszy ass son, he really is playing along with them and not just sitting in the grass cloud watching"

"She really is a nice girl, I really wish kids won´t growing up and losing their lightness and innocent"

"Yeah sadly we can´t Chouza"

The parents smiled at us kids playing on the hill running laughing and rolling in the grass.

* * *

All this extensive playing tried us really fast out so we all collapsed after a while in the grass beside each other Ino was to my left Choji and Shika to my right I yawned and cuddled up to Choji.

_´He really makes a good Teddybear´_

So we all fell asleep.

I woke up for only a short moment when father picked me up I only saw how the others were also taken by their fathers up and away.

_**´As a kid we really have much energy but it is also burned out fast´** _

* * *

I laid in my bed later that day staring up at the ceiling.

_´What to do now?´_

_**´Maybe standing up first?´** _

_´Ugh´_

I crawled out of my bed and managed it somehow downstairs to find my mother sitting in an armchair reading.

"Tou-san?"

"Ah Yuuki-chan your father has been called for a mission"

"Mission?"

"Hai he will be back in one week"

I looked sadly to mother.

"Ah don´t be so sad come here I will read to you"

She stood up to catch one of the picture book from the bookshelf and then sat down on the floor and patting her lap for me to sit down.

While she was reading to me I pointed some words out trying to learn them.

_**´Maybe we should try to write the too?´** _

_´Not yet I can barely read them how should I learn to write when I don´t know what I write ?´_

_**´True´** _

_´It will be really boring without father´_

_**´One week and we have only Thursday night ugh´** _

_´Night...we aren´t really tried now because we already took a nap´_

I wiggled alot what alerted my mother.

"You want to do something else Yuuki?"

"Hai"

"What do you want to do?"

_´Good question next question please´_

_**´Maybe working on our motoric through trying to catch something?´** _

"Ball" I pointed to my little blue ball in my box with toys. They have put this box next to the bookshelf on the carpet so I could play easily with them whenever I want mother fetched that one too and gave it to me.

_´That really is not easy...I can´t grab it right´_

_**´Try with both hands´** _

I hold the ball in both my hand and then lift it up and throw it...straight at the floor.

_**´Uhm you let it fall down´** _

_´Nope I threw it´_

_**´It went straight for the floor that isn´t throwing´** _

I went to try again when mother handed me the ball again.

_**´So here hold your arms at a certain angle then grab the ball from both sides and push forward´** _

I tried again this time it flew a bit in mothers direction.

"That was good, try again"

I clapped my hands and she smiled and gave me the ball again this time she sat opposites from me and waited for me to throw the ball.

I did that so long until I was tried again and she tucked me back in my bed.

* * *

Friday morning

"Hmmm...I really need to do some grocery shopping" my mother mumbled vacantly after our breakfast.

"Yuuki-chan want to do some drawing?"

_**´She tries to let us die here out of boredom´** _

I shook my head wildly

"No!"

"You want to come shopping with me ?"

I nodded and hurried to the door pulling on my shoes and waited impatiently.

"Ok I will take you with me but you must promise me not to let my hand go you understand ?"

"Hai"

I took her and squeezed It tightly.

Near the marked mother stopped.

"Listen It is really important not to let my hand got It is really crowded there and you could easily get lost but when you do let my hand go and can´t find me wait right there I will come back and find you understood?"

"Hai"

She ruffled my hair

"When we are back you can have some cookies"

"HAI"

_´Cookies Cookies Cookies~´_

* * *

_**´Whoa she didn´t exaggerate it is really crowded...and we are so small´** _

We first went into some shops to buy some drinks and so one back on the mark place she buys some vegetables and was studying now the stand of an old man with peaches and apples.

"Want to try one, little girl?"

The wife of the old man hold out a red apple.

I took it in both of my hands.

"Thank you" I grinned and then took a bite out of the apple.

_´so sweet this apple is really good´_

_**´BAKA!´** _

_´Huh?´_

_**´You used two hand but where should the other be?´** _

_´Holding onto mother?...AH!´_

I quickly turned around but she wasn´t there anymore.

_´Uhm...´_

I tried to look between the legs of the adult hoping to find a glimpse of my mother but I didn´t saw her.

_´In such moment I hate it to be so small´_

_**´Can´t do anything about this we only can stand here and wait for her´** _

_´Think she will register it while concentrating on the shopping?´_

_**´She is you mother sure she will´** _

_´Uhm...she forgot us the other morning when father was in the hospital...it can take some hours´_

_**´Then it will take some time but you could easily get lost in the crowd´** _

Standing by the stand and eating my apple I waited I think it was nearing lunch time because there were less people now.

_´Maybe now we can try to go back home´_

_**´Looks like we have no other choice´** _

"Yuu-chan?"

Turning to my left there were Choji on the hand of a...

_´Wow that is Choji´s mother she is...´_

_**´Well-built?´** _

_´Ah yes well-built!´_

Ok Choji was on the hand of a well-built woman with really short black hair and a purple china top.

_´He takes like Shika more after his father´_

"Oh Choji you know this girl?" She asked and looked at me.

"A poor thing lost your mother in the crowd?"

_**´I have a little hunch that we should find our mother really fast´** _

_´Your right´_

I nodded slowly roaming the market again in hope to see my mother.

"Honey what is it?"

"A Darling this girl here lost her mother"

"What girl...Oh aren´t you Yuuki-chan?"

"Hai"

_**´No luck I can´t find her´** _

I looked really sad by now knowing I can´t worm myself out of this situation.

"Ah don´t cry what do you think about this. My wife and son will take you with them and I will look for you mother?" Chouza propose.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Do you have everything?" He asked his wife.

"Yes"

"Then please take her with you home I will look for her mother"

"Don´t come late for lunch"

"Never" He laughed and gave her a short kiss on her cheek a wave and then went away searching for my mother.

"Then come Yuuki-chan" Choji´s mother hold her and with her shopping bag out to me.

I hesitated because mother said I should wait.

_**´Chouza is looking for her he will find her faster than us and so we must not stand around and can play with Choji´** _

I then took not her hand but Choji´s and smiled brightly at him.

His mother snickered at us.

"Then come on let´s go home"

* * *

_´It really is in, this traditional house style think of it the Hyuga estate does also have that style´_

_**´Must be a clan thing´** _

Choji´s mother ushered us into the big house.

"Here you can play a bit until I am ready with lunch I will make some extra you look a bit thin I think you will like that"

_**´Mother should better be found till then...if my hunch is right she will feed us to death´** _

_´I can only hope´_

"Yuu" Choji getting my attention shows me to a cupboard with sliding doors opened it and displayed a great collection of Chips bags.

"Woooaah" amazed my mouth hang open and Choji looking pride and began pointing some out and named the different sorts while I still looked a bit baffled.

_´Are there really so many sorts?´_

"All same?"

"No!" He said angrily.

"Ok" I nodded slowly.

_´Lightly food obsessed but...´_ I looked in the direction.

_´I can see where it comes from´_

_**´Choji need the food because of the special Jutsus of his clan...also chubby stands better on him than thin...just remember how He looked in the war...chubby Choji is better and looks healthier´** _

"Choji great" I said grinning at him.

Somehow he seems to have lost his speech but slid the door to his treasures wider open to reveal a great package of other sweets.

My eyes became like this two anime sparkle things.

_´I´m not leaving´_

_**´Stop drooling´** _

He pointed to some cookies and wanted to say their names but I was faster.

"Triple chocolate cookies"

He stared then pointed to another package

"wild Cherry candy´s"

Choji began grinning and changed between the side of the sweets and his chips.

_**´Seems like he find it really remarkable that we know this sweets´** _

_´Come one it would be shameful for me a sweet lover not to know them but he is cute when he looks so happy´_

"Choji showed you our treasures" His mother winked at me it was hard to look away from this treasure but I manage to looke at her and nodded shortly.

"Lunch is ready come let's eat"

_´I should flee and take some sweets with me´_

-Inner slapping my hand-

_**´We don´t steal...but with escaping you are right´** _

Choji and me sat down on the table and I could see my demise.

_´This much who will eat that?´_

_**´We´** _

_´Eeeeeehhhh...are you crazy?´_

_**´...´** _

_´After that walking is out of the question´_

All that food really looked not only great but it was delicious

_**´We should definitive ask her later on to teach us how to cook´** _

I just finished my first portion when that woman filled my plate again. I looked to Choji who got I third refill.

"Eat you can use it you look too thin and you want to be big and strong right? So eat" she said while smiling and even Choji looked at me mimicking his mother.

_**´After this we will resemble a ball´** _

_´Mother...´_

_**´Hey it is not that bad come one you can do it´** _

After my second refill I gave up while Choji was by his fourth.

_´So stuffed ugh´_

_**´Where does he put that?´** _

_´I really don´t know...bottomless stomach?´_

"See wasn´t so bad right?" She laughed but quickly change to concert.

"My Hubby is not back yet..." She mumbled.

_´Right he wanted to be back for lunch...I really hope he find our mother´_

"Want some dessert?" She cheered up again.

Choji nodded wildly so she went and got some for us both

_**´She tries to kill us´** _

_´Wait...I can do that ...I have some extra space for sweets´_

_**´We are full!´** _

_´No! I will eat the dessert´_

The dessert was a big piece of apple-pie with a lot of cream.

_**´You are sure you can eat that´** _

_´There is always place for sweets´_

Slowly and carefully I began to eat that delicious piece of pie.

"Thanks for the meal" I huffed out

_´No...more...food..´_

"want a second one?"

_**´Someone must us hate up there´** _

I shook my head slowly I was too stuffed with delicious food.

"Play" Choji smiled and snatched me up from my place and pulled me with him to somewhere in this damm big.

_´He is really strong´_

_**´He ate 4 portions of lunch and 3 pieces of cake someone who can stomach and still be able to move and run must be strong´** _

We took many turns until he stopped in a dark room.

"Wait"

He switched the light on.

_**´UGH´** _

_´Is that...´_

_**´More food´** _

I looked in slight horror and amazement. We were standing in the giant storeroom of the Akamichi main house.

_´I see no walls this this is BIG´_

I just stand there with open mouth and Choji standing beside me smiling widely giving me a tour.

_**´You gotta be kidding me more sweets´** _

_´Amazing´_

After a hour we were back in the living room sprawled out on the carpet in deep sleep.

* * *

"I´m back"

"A Darling did you found her mother?"

"He did" Saeki answered from behind Chouza

"Ah thanks god come they are in the living room sleeping like baby's"

They found Choji munching on some Chips and me still sleeping beside him.

"Yuuki-chan come wake up mother is here"

* * *

It took a little while to open my eyes to look up at the relived face of my mother.

"Mom!" I cried and jumped up at her.

"It is alright I´m here" she rocked me lightly also stroking my head with the other hand.

"I can´t thank you enough for watching over her"

"It is alright she was really well behaved no trouble at all. She is really a sweet little thing she can come over whenever she want"

"Thank you very much Akamichi-san" my mother bowed her head to Choji´s parents.

"We will go then"

"Ah...Yuu-chan!" Choji runs up to my mother and looked to me with sad eyes and then hold his bag of Chips up to me.

"Chips?"

_´Did he just offered us friendship?´_

_**´Choji doesn´t share his chips lightly so yes he did so grasp one but please...only one..´** _

I looked at my mother.

"Sure, take one"

I grabbed into the bag and pulled out a Chip smiling at Choji.

"Thank you" He only smiled back at me. I watched him over the shoulders of my mother while she carried me away back home until I couldn´t see him anymore.

"You scared me next time I will leave you at home until you are a bit older."

I nodded in agreement.

"It is already late...what do you want to dinner?"

_**´The Gods must hate us´** _

I paled.

"No dinner!" Agonize must be heard in my voice quiet clearly.

"Huh?"

"Too much lunch" was the only explanation she got bevor I slumped back against her.

"Then also no Sweets?"

_**´WHY!?´** _

I passed out this was too much about food for me I felt like I eat enough for a month.

* * *

_**´We find our-self quiet often back in our bed without remembering getting even home´** _

_´Mhm´_

_**´When should we start our plan best?´** _

_´I must do it before Itachi turn 13 this year he will turn 7 and graduate early, with 10 he will be Chunin and with 11 Jonin...after that he will get into ANBU, I think it was with 12, so with the age of six is we are to late so maybe somewhere between 3 and 5 we should put it in action. Until then I would say we should strength our bound with our new friend´s´_

_**´Means more visits to Choji´s home?´** _

_´Unfortunately´_

_**´They are nice but...that amount of food...my poor stomach´** _

_´You forgot their storage full of sweets but I think I can live off on Mikotos dangos and my mother's cookies´_

_**´You are traumatised´** _

_´Yes´_

_**´Won´t it be bad that they will know you so well´** _

_´How?´_

_**´The more people know you the higher the chance that you will be recognized when someone catch you going near the Nara forest´** _

_´Yeah but maybe it can also help us because they know us they won´t suspect anything they will think that I went looking for dear Shika-kun´_

_**´Hmmmm´** _

_´And to be true...I admired their friendship already in my own world and now living here with them is a bit like a dream come true...I want to be part of this´_

_**´Yeah they are really great´** _

_´I want to be there when the infamous Konoha nines comes together´_

_**´You mean you are going into the ninja academy?´** _

_´Yes I will´_

_**´You know that you aren´t shinobi material´** _

_´We can´t know without trying and I will do my best there´_

_**´How will you convince your parents?´** _

_´I will say the same That I will try at least it won´t hurt to know some basics to protect myself´_

_**´True in this world it won´t be too bad to know some of that stuff´** _

_´Everything will be fine´_

_**´Hmmm...you just want to avoid the civilan school right? Because it is really similar to the school we went before´** _

_´...´_

_**´I can understand that schools are a real pain in the ass so why not try out something different...eh...we can only hope it is different´** _

_´Don´t spoil that for me´_

_**´Hai hai´** _

_´First of all this plans we must sleep to digits that over the top lunch I can´t do anything when I lay sick in the bed´_

_**´For what do you wait´** _

_´For you to shut up´_

_**´You know...you can´t stop thinking so you can´t shut me up because I´m part of your mind´** _

_´I hate my mind sometimes´_

I rolled a bit around in my bed to find the best position to continue sleeping.


	4. Birthday

Normally I hate it to stand up early but today, is a special day. It is my birthday here in this world and to be exact an I will be 5 Today.

With my friend´s the time really flew by with all that playing with Ino-Shika-Cho and the meeting with Sasuke and Itachi over the years.

Over the years I kept a close eye to Itachi since his graduation, he changed, with every year he got more serious especially after he awoke his Sharigan.

I visited him a few days after his team was killed.

** Flashback **

Itachi: 8 years old, OC: 3 years old

We all were invited from Mikoto to tea.

Sitting in the living room of the Uchihas eating Mikotos heavendango and drinking tea I was listening to their chatter about how great Itachi is and so on I couldn't help It to be heartbroken. I saw him sitting next to me but his head was bowed he looked completely devoid of emotions.

"He activated his Sharingan after the mission on which his team died" Mikoto tells us. She sounded really sad about that she looked for a moment over to the silent Itachi.

At that he slowly stood up and excused himself.

I also stood up and without a word I followed him through the maze of a house.

He went into a room, I think it was his own, and closed the door into my face but didn´t locked it.

"Tachi...please open" I pleaded. He gave no answer so I opened the door then everything happened very fast.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted at me even throwed a Kunai right next to my head cutting my cheek slightly letting blood trickle down it. He glared at me with his deep red Sharingan and angry tears streaming down his face.

_**´He can be scary when he want´** _

_´I won´t be scared away better he learn it now´_

I walked in a slow pace up to him looking all the time in his eyes and wound my arms around him.

"I´m here for you" I only said and waited. His eyes widened registering what he did they faded into his deep onyx eyes with the blue specks that I love so much. He lifted a hand and touched my cheek where he cut to smear the blood away but it made me flinch a bit from the sting.

"I´m so sorry, forgive me Yuuki-chan"

He broke down falling on his knees taking a thigh hold on me and cried into my shoulder every here and then says how sorry he is and pleas for forgiveness not only from me I suspect, also from his team who he couldn't protect.

All the while I leaned my head on his and stroke his hair.

"Be strong Itachi I will free you from this cursed clan" I wisped slightly over my breath.

** Flashback End **

* * *

I don´t know if he heard me and when yes he never indicates that he suspect me for not being just a child.

I really hope I can make it in time so that he won´t have to suffer.

He has now his long ponytail, which I simply love but sadly I saw him less and less because he is now a Chunin. From Sasuke I know he even didn´t train anymore with him so often my time I running out.

The others didn´t really change much just that they have a little less time for me because their parents began lightly train them bevor they will be enrolled into the academy next year in summer.

Shikamaru is the only one I see regular every Sunday, we always play shogi and cloud watching.

I know that I am hopeless in shogi I always lost but for the time with sweet Shika I bear with it.

** Flashback **

Shikamaru, OC: 4 years old

"Check Mate" we were sitting on the porch of his house playing our...uhm I lost count after the 30th game.

"Shika please just let me win for one time" I pouted at him in hope to softening him up to that idea.

"No, you should learn out of you louse"

"Hard-ass"

"What did you say"

"I really like you even when you don´t let me win Shika!"

I bounced on him.

_**´Revenge is so sweet´** _

_´The only move he can´t foresee it seems´_

"Ugh you are so troublesome"

He had a light dust of pink on his cheeks looking away from my face that was really near to his own.

"I knew it you like me" I said

"I didn´t say that!" He turns only to be reminded that there was little space between our faces so he directly turns away again with a fresh blush.

"You mean you don´t like me?" Puppy dog eyes here placed.

"Ah...Eh...I didn´t say that either!" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"So you like me" I swing my arms around his neck again and put my Cheek to his own.

"Troublesome..." He said quietly but smiled a little bit.

"Let´s cloud watch"

"Hai" I followed his lead to his favourite hill for cloud watching.

** Flashback End **

I always went home when the sun began to set but I always will hug him and promise to come next Sunday.

* * *

It also was harder every year to keep my cheerfulness...mentally I was like Itachi years in advance of my actual age not only in this world (because here I´m actually with an older mind) but in my old world I was no genius but I were watching peoples learning to read them seeing how facile our society was at an early age.

I catch myself every now and then spacing out thinking of the Differences and the common things between this two worlds I were making plans to change things, just to throw them out the window again. I also thought of my past. You just don´t get a new better live without a price to pay.

I had no friends in my past, my own family saw me as a black sheep, in school I was bullied, I had no bounds to keep me. Didn´t this Car accident happen I maybe have killed myself. And now I am here having loving parents and a bunch of really nice friends and the only thing I can think of is to help them with everything I have...but what price do I have to pay?

I tidy up my room they will all come today...maybe not all...I am not sure If Sasuke and Itachi will come but Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and their parents said they will come to my party.

In the kitchen my mother already did our breakfast smelling it I came downstairs.

"Good morning mom"

"Ah awake birthday girl?" She asked giving me a good hug and a kiss on each of my cheeks.

"Happy Birthday Yuuki-chan"

_´Her hugs are always so warm~´_

Father showed up from his office ruffled my hair that now reached the middle of my back.

"Happy Birthday little one"

"Daad"

_**´Hate it when he does that, we grow them longer and so it is even harder to fix then before. Why again did we grow them?´** _

_´Because I like them long´_

We ate together the fluffy pancakes of my mother, after that I helped her with the dishes.

"Where is dad ?" I looked around not seeing him.

"He is outside waiting for you"

"Huh why?"

"That is a surprise" she told me and winked at me.

"Go" she pushed me in the direction of the door.

"Ok!" Putting on my sandals I hurried outside to my father.

"There you are little one"

"Dad I´m not little"

"Yes you are and you will always be hahahah"

_**´Parents´**_ \- inner eyeroll-

* * *

"Where will you take me?" I asked and try not to seem too eager to know.

_**´Do you even know the word patience?´** _

_´Yeah why?´_

_**´Try it for once´** _

"I know what you try Yuuki-chan and I will not tell you" He smiles and began to walk down the street.

"Wait for me"

"No you must just be faster, come" I hurried after him.

_**´You are as curios as a cat and you know what is said about them´** _

_´Oh you mean that satisfaction brings them back´_

_**´You are hopeless´** _

_´I know´_

I tried everything on our way from puppy dog eyes to outright glaring holes into his head he has only the gall to laugh at me.

We stopped at a Shop where I never was before there were no sign or anything telling what the store sells.

"Wait here a little moment Yuuki"

I did as he said he was only in there for 5 minutes before he came out again with a bag glancing in there I just saw something square wrapped up in a white cloth.

"Let´s go"

"Neee~ what did you get there" I asked.

"Nothing important little one"

I pouted.

"Stupid Dad"

"Hahahaha"

I felt like he did that on propose. He lead me through I think half Konoha before he stopped again.

"Here we are"

I glanced at the building before us.

"And where are we?"

_´Sure it is not that what I think it is´_

_**´I fear it is´** _

"This is the civilian school where your mother and I decide to enrol you, come let us have a look"

"But Dad I-"

"Hurry up"

"Hai..."

My father went inside straight to the office of the principal.

"Mr. Hanaka and his daughter Yuuki-chan?" asked a woman on the reception.

"Hai we are here to get a tour for the school"

_**´No YOU are here for that tour you only dragged us along´** _

_´Ugh no escape from this´_

"Ah right wait a moment, please Mrs. Fuuki will make the tour she will be here any moment"

We sat down on the bank opposite from her and waited.

_´I don´t like it already it looks so plain in here´_

_**´We should have already talked with them about that´** _

_´I will try it later on´_

* * *

Mrs. Fuuki was a tall woman with blue hair and green eyes. She was a friendly person and excited to give us the tour because this school is so great and she will have one of the new classes next year and hopes to get me because I´m such a sweet girl and so on...

_**´Can she just shut up for a moment?´** _

_´No hope for that´_

She showed us some of the classrooms never stop talking.

_´This Classrooms are so neat...a class has 25 people...the classes goes from 8 am till 5 pm...we will have history, language, biology, chemistry a and some new like crafting and sewing or cooking after that are club activity's...pretty much the same as before...Ugh...´_

_**´Hell´** _

_´Yes´_

_**´You better talk him out of it begin with this-´** _

_´Yeah good Idea I think he also wants to buy some time for mom so I could try´_

"I hope to see you next year Yuuki"

I shortly nodded in her general direction but actually looking up at the sky.

"Thank you for showing us around Mrs. Fuuki"

"You are welcome Mr. Hanaka"

Already with the back towards the school I pulled on the sleeve from my father.

"Dad can we also visit the ninja academy?"

"I don´t think that is a place for you"

"But my friends will go there I want to see where they will learn"

I could see that he goes soft on me.

"Ok but only for a short moment"

"Thank you Dad" I gave him a warm smile.

The Ninja Academy wasn´t that far away as I thought.

_**´To see this building for really is amazing´** _

_´I really want to try to become at least a genin´_

"Ne Father, can´t I go to the Ninja Academy instead the other school?"

I asked him while watching a class doing their Kunai training.

"Let´s talk about that another time "

"…."

We only stood there at the fence and watched them for a little while, I also could see through the windows another class practicing the bushin and henge.

"Come let us go home you don´t want to miss your party or ?" Dad gave me a playful push in the direction of our home.

_**´It could be harder than we think to convince them´** _

* * *

"You are back right in time lunch is ready" was the greeting from my mother.

I went into the kitchen and father shortly disappeared into the living room to place the wrapped box on the table.

"And how was the tour?" She asked me.

"Nice" I said indifferent with a blank face.

"Huh that doesn´t sound happy at all? You don´t want to go to school?"

_´I was already at a school I really don´t look forward to go through that again´_

"She asked to get enrolled into the Ninja academy probably because of her friends"

"Oh"

"Hmh" both of them looked at each other with worry but mother snapped out of it and tried to lift the atmosphere.

"Enjoy the meal!"

I took the first bit of my favourite dish rice with tomato with a bit pork. I just loved tomatoes and I suggested to mom why not try to combine them with rice and she did, it is delicious.

"I really love this, thank you Mom" I could smile again a bit.

"It is your birthday Yuu-chan"

"Your friends will be here soon so hurry eat up" my father reminded me.

"Hai"

_**´Let us see who is first here´** _

When I was finished with eating I heard the first ring.

I was really exited now and jumped up and was fast as lightning at the door to open it.

"Ino!"

"Yuu~!"

Ino pulled me into a hug.

"Good day Yamanaka-san please come in" my mother greeted Ino parents.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka"

"Happy Birthday Yuuki"

_**´They are nice but Ino´s mother always looks so stern or better imitating?´** _

_´Yeah *shudder*´_

Ino was jumping up and down now.

"Happy Birthday and I have the best present ever for you!" She gave me a red wrapped package.

_´Alway straight to the point´_

"Can´t wait to open it" I grinned madly and reached for it.

"Yuuki you must wait until the others are here"

_**´And there went the present´** _

My Mother took the present and moved to the table in the living room where two other present were already placed.

_´When-?´_

_**´Better don´t ask parents can just do this end of story´** _

For that my mother got a double pout from me and Ino.

"Ino come I will show you my drawings of flowers" I grasped her and pulled her behind me upstairs to my room.

"You made new ones?"

"Hai four"

Ino and me were working together on a book for the flower alphabet she writes the texts and I draw the pictures for it. We disappear into my room sitting on my bed we discussed the drawing and texts.

* * *

The next one showing up was Choji just half an hour after Ino.

"Yuuki, Ino! Choji is here" my mom shouted from downstairs.

We stormed the stairs down and directly into Choji landing in a heap on the floor.

"You shouldn't run the stairs down"

"Choji great you are here" I completely ignored my mom.

"Nee Choji want to see our flower book ?" Ino asked him.

"Yuu´s drawing are great but my text waayyy better"

_**´She really likes to have all the attention´** _

_´That is just Ino´_

"Are there flowers to eat"

_´and that is Cho always thinking of food´_

"Baka"

"Oww Ino why did you hit me?"

"You all are so troublesome"

_**´Our favourite is here´** _

"Shika!" I bounced on him. His reactions were always so great it became a bad habit to do it and he never disappoint me. This time it was the shy reaction. He looks away with a faint blush and even hugged me slightly.

"Happy Birthday Yuu"

_**´Oh my God I can´t decide what I like more, this totally adorable expression or his terrified look with a bit horror´** _

"Yeah Happy Birthday Yuu" Choji said freeing Shika of me with that because I went to him and hugged him too.

"You know you all are the best friends ever"

This time all of them looked a bit embarrassed.

"Naturally" Ino haughty as ever.

"Yuuki-chan come want to open you presents?"

"YES!"

I hurried into the living room Ino directly behind me Choji and Shika slacking a bit behind.

"Happy Birthday" Choji´s and Shikamaru´s parents congratulate me and then I could finally go to the table with the presents.

"Mine first!" Ino called and I took the present with red wrapping in my hand shredding the paper and hold a full set of colouring pens and a sketch book all with different flower patterns in my hands.

"Thank you Ino" I hugged her.

"Heheheh" she throw a challenging look to the others that just screamed ´There try to beat that´.

"Next is mine" Choji got the big round present in green wrapping.

"Careful it is a bit heavy"

_´What the hell he could give me that is heavy?´_

_**´Let us see what it is´** _

I ripped it open

_´SWEETS~´_

I hugged the big jar with different sorts of sweets out of the Akimichi storeroom.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you Choji"

Ino clearly pouted at that.

"What a drag"

Shika hold his squad like little brown wrapped present out to me.

_´That I know for sure is a book´_

_**´Only what one?´** _

This time I opened it carefully.

_´Don´t want to damage it´_

_**´...what does he want to tell us with this´** _

_´Should I be insulted or see it as an invitation to play more often with him?´_

I hold a book with the title

"Shogi for beginners"

"I knew you like me, is that why you want to play more often with me?"

He just grumbled something into his non-existent beard and had a slight blush again.

_**´Let´s tease him a bit´** _

_´Sure!´_

Instead hugging him I gave him a peak on the cheek.

"Thank you Shika"

"EEEHHH..." He flinched away and I got the perfect expression. He was tomato red up to the tips of his ear´s and had big round eyes showing absolute horror and surprise.

_**´He smells a bit like rain and forest or?´** _

_´No laughing fit this time?´_

_**´No I´m completely satisfied I took a mental Picture to look at it whenever I like´** _

_´Sharing?´_

_**´Sure´** _

While Shika was completely beside himself everyone just laughed at him that reaction was just so great all the while Mom was taking Pictures.

_´Maybe we should also ask her for a real picture of that´_

From Ino´s parents I got a set of hairpins

"A lady need such things"

_**´Oh then we aren´t a Lady´** _

_´They only hurt like hell when I try to get them out of my hair´_

From Choji´s parents I got some recipe books for cake and cookies.

"So you can make your own sweets" Chouza winked at me.

´Great!´

Shikamaru´s parents gifted me a portable shogi board I just stared at Shika.

_**´We can now-´** _

He literally read my thoughts.

"Hai Hai we can play on my hill" he grumbled.

I gave him a wide grin.

"And this is from me and your father"

Mother gave me a box out of Cherrywood with a winter scene engraved.

_´So that is what father got in the shop´_

Lifting up the lid there were some scrolls, textbooks, ink and pencils.

_**´Perfect´** _

"You like to write so much so we thought you maybe need more of this"

_**´We can use them for our plan´** _

_´The box also it is perfect for that´_

"Thank you all so much" I said and grinned widely at all of them.

"Want to play the games yet?"

"Yes but I will bring all this up to my room"

I took all my presents somehow in my arms and up to my room to dump them on my bed.

* * *

"What do you want to play first?"

"Piñata!"

"You have a Piñata!?" Both Ino and Choji have some exited sparkle in their eyes.

"Yes! Follow me" In our little garden hang the piñata it was shaped like a pig.

"Who wants to try first?"

"Me!" Choji rise up his hands.

"When it is about sweets I can´t lose"

_´I won´t lose either sorry Cho´_

"Oky then I will cover your eyes and better don´t try to peek because then you won´t get any sweets"

"OK!"

We spin him around and then let him go.

Choji tried for a good 10 Minutes bevor he gives up.

"Me next" Ino got a good hit on it but couldn´t break it down.

Then I tried and...ah short said I failed like Choji.

_**´I thought nothing could stop you to get to you sweets´** _

_´Hmpf´_

"Shika now you try" I egged him on.

"Hai hai princess"

"And you are my prince?"

"Troublesome"

A sweet light blush decorating his cheek quickly hidden by the black cloth.

_**´Wait until he is older, then he will pay you back´** _

_´Oh he can try´_

_**´Little devil´** _

_´Who said otherwise?´_

_**´Hahahaha´** _

Shika was prepped and the he went mostly straight up to the piñata and knocked it down clean.

"Yea you are the best Shika"

While blind he couldn´t evade me and I hugged him and gave him his second kiss on the cheek and just to underline his surprise the black cloth came lightly undone and slid halfway down his face.

_**´He is really sweet´** _

_´Mhm´_

* * *

The rest of the day we played some other games like a little cake eating contest or tag like in the old days when we met first time. It was so much fun that the time just flies by and the sun began to set.

"Ino, Choji, Shikamaru your parents want to go"

"Hai!" My friends chanted.

I said good bye to them on the door.

"Shika! We will see us next Sunday right"

First he mumbled something without turning to me he answered then.

"Yeah sure"

"Love you, too"

He fell over straight on his face and then her stand up as fast as lightning and runs ahead of his parent which still were laughing at his antics but all his quickness couldn't hide his red glowing face the air was literally steaming around it.

_**´He sure can run hahahaha´** _

_´Itachi and Sasuke didn´t came´_

Mother saw how my cheerfulness was replaced with sadness.

"They didn´t came, but I´m sure they wanted to" she tried to comfort me.

_**´Mother and their intuition...scary´** _

"Mhm"

"Come you are tried for sure"

"Hai..."

I just wanted to close the door when I heard a faint call.

"Yuu wait"

I opened the door again and there they were Sasuke a bit out of breath trying not to show it while his brother didn´t break a sweat.

"Sasuke! Itachi!"

I was so happy that I got some tears in my eyes.

"Ah uhm we ...here!" Sasuke throws me a little package and turns around but I saw how his tips of his ears turned slight red.

I opened the little package to find a beautiful little figure of my favourite animal. A wolf.

"Ne Sasuke" I whispered near his ears what shocked him into turning to me what gave me the chance to place a chaste kiss on his cheeks.

"It is beautiful thank you" I smiled at him.

_**´Beat red it suits him´** _

_´He is so innocent I wish he never turns out like in the anime´_

_**´Ah but he already began "I´m too cool for you" attitude training for the academy I think´** _

_´But he always cracks a bit with me´_

Still beat red he turns his eyes away cross his arms bevor his chest and try everything to get his cool back. Light laugher comes from Itachi.

"Sasuke didn´t you forgot something?" He asked his little brother.

_**´He has a deeper voice´** _

"Hn" He turns away and began walking home.

"Happy birthday Yuu" he throws over his shoulders.

I grinned at his retiring back.

"Could you close your eyes for a moment Yuuki-chan"

I didn´t answer just closed them and waited.

He now stood directly behind me I could smell him.

_´Campfire and Cinnamon I really like that smell´_

I spaced a bit out but the featherlight touch of his hand on my neck bought me back I snapped my eyes open and looked down at me to see a necklace with a little snowflake pendant. Holding it up I saw that in the middle was a clear white stone that broke the light in little rainbow lights.

"So pretty"

He just smiled a little bit but it was a smile non the less and then he did something I didn´t expect from THE Itachi Uchiha.

He gave me a short kiss to my forehead.

"Happy Birthday Yuuki-chan"

I think I was near to pull a Hinata on him (Means I was more than blushing and near fainting).

He chuckled and then left going after his brother.

_´So soft´_

_**´Mhmm´** _

I was still standing there after Ten minutes processing what happened here. He so totally blow my mind up.

* * *


	5. The plan setting into motion

Just the day after my birthday I began to write into the scroll.

_**´Hopefully she can contain everything´** _

_´I will only write the main event there up from Orochimaru´s betrayal till the middle of the fourth Ninja war everything else comes into the textbooks. I will write in them the profile of every enemy and their history, jutsus everything I know.´_

_**´Why till the middle of the war?´** _

_´Somehow want to tell them that Shikaku and Inoichi will die along with many others´_

_**´You know this will be a lot of paper we will produce...how will we hide that from our parents?´** _

_´I will ask them for a storage scroll´_

_**´Good idea´** _

I only wrote the beginning down where I explained that I was some unknow priestess in a no name village who saw the past alongside the future and wrote the first part from Orochimaru´s betrayal and the beginning plot of the Uchiha massacre when I stood up and went to my father in his office.

"Nee Dad I want to store my box safely away in a storage scroll is that ok?"

"Why do you need a storage scroll for that?"

"When a thief comes in he won't see the box but a scroll and would surely not take that with him."

"Ey don´t forget your Dad is a ninja there will be no thief that I can´t catch in my house"

_**´He has a point´** _

"Just to make sure Dad …..you are not always here you are also on missions"

"True little one but under one condition"

"Which?"

"A storage scroll is easy to use you just put some chakra into the seal and it is done. You said you want into the ninja academy, when you can use the scroll I will think about that"

"Ok" I accepted his challenge.

"I will show you how it is done" He did one handsign and then put his hand down to the seal and the book was stored away.

"You use the same handsign to unseal it, did you remember it?"

I nodded with a concentrating look on my face.

_**´Do we know how to activate our chakra?´** _

_´Meditating´_

"So here is an empty storage scroll try to seal this book into it, when you can do it show it to me and I will give you the scroll and will talk with your mother about the ninja academy"

"Hai" I took the scroll and the blank book and went into my room.

Unrolling the scroll I laid the book in the mid of the seal and began meditating in search for my Chakra.

_**´Did you find it?´** _

_´No...´_

_**´This is maybe harder than we thought´** _

_´Can´t be helped. I will try it every day till I find it´_

* * *

One month later (Dezember, but there isn´t any snow yet)

I finished my scroll and data about the future for the Hokage all what is left was to seal them into the storage scroll.

Of the constant writing this scrolls and trying to seal a book into a storage scroll I saw my friends seldom I even missed it to visit Shikamaru on Sundays but I was determined to get this done and promised silently to make up for the lost time.

I sat in the living room meditating again to find my chakra.

Then I felt something a flicker of energy.

_**´There that is it´** _

It was a really strange feeling this chakra it felt warm and cold at the same time.

_**´Concentrate pull it to our handsign´** _

It was so slick and when I got a hold of it, it was really slow to get into my handsign but I was patience. When I did it I feel it chanced slightly when it reached my hands they began to tingle with energy.

_**´Quick´** _

I put my hand down on the scroll and the trademark "poff" was heard and the white smoke came up.

"Yes I did it !" I smiled widely and hurried up in the office of my father.

"Dad, Dad I did it"

"Show me"

I put the scroll down and began to mediate again, this time it was a bit easier to find my Chakra but it took it´s time again to pull into my hands but I did it and unsealed the book.

Father looked a moment with a blank look at me.

_**´He didn´t expect that´** _

_´I hope he hold up to his promise´_

"So I need to talk with your mother, take the storage scroll and go to bed it is late" he usher me out.

_**´No praise? No smile? No laughter? Something is strange about that´** _

_´I think he really don´t want me to become a ninja´_

I went into my room and straight under my bed to pull my scrolls and textbook forth to seal them in the scroll.

_**´How will you explain the loos of the scroll´** _

_´I won´t´_

_**´?´** _

_´I will buy one that looks the same´_

_**´Oh...why didn´t you do in the first place?´** _

_´Won´t it be strange for them to find a storage scroll in my room without giving me one?´_

_**´Oh...true mother tidies up sometimes our room´** _

I put the storage scroll in my box and went to the bathroom stealing for a short moment the perfume from mother and sprayed on the scroll.

_**´Tomorrow we will get that somehow in the Nara forest´** _

_´I hope everything goes smoothly´_

* * *

Next day after breakfast

"Mom I will go visit Shika today"

"Ok Yuuki-chan but be back when the sun sets alright?"

"Hai" I shouted from the door and went outside.

_´So Step one get a messenger´_

_**´A dog would be best´** _

_´A stray one best a young one who will be interest into the deer's´_

_**´How do we catch one?´** _

_´With a bit meat, I got a little bit out of the refrigerator´_

_**´Clever´** _

I went to the market place where mother once lost me.

_**´Near a marked are a lots of animals we just need to look into the alleys here´** _

I searched for two hours in the narrow dark streets until I found the perfect one.

He was all black and was the perfect size not too big and not small but fast.

I put my backpack down and got a bit of the meat out and a leash...na oky it was more a simple rope with a simple knot but it will do the job.

I hold the meat out to the dog who went straight to me.

_**´A former pet and not long on the street it seems he is too trusting for be here longer than a few weeks´** _

_´Poor thing but can´t be helped just hope that the Naras will take him to a better place´_

He came to me and took the meat and licked my hand clean while I put the rope on him.

I got my bag and took a little bit of meat again.

"Come" I said and lure him into coming with me.

Every few streets a gave him a little bit just for good measure.

I know the way to the Nara forest but this time I need to go around the Nara district through the dark alleys to be unseen.

_**´Careful don´t get to near the deer´s should better not see you´** _

I stopped near the Nara forest and the dog already hold his nose in the air smelling the foreign smell of the forest and his animals, I put a hand in his neck holding him back.

"Wait just a moment little one"

I pulled out my bag the storage scroll and with the rope bound it on his bag.

"Now you can go"

I throw the last piece of my meat into the green bushes and the dog went straight after it.

_**´From here one we can only hope´** _

_´I better go now to Shikamaru I think he is on his usual hill´_

* * *

And so I went tracking to Shika with the last thing in my bag, the portable shogi board, happy to see him.

I reached his hill seeing him lay there dozing in the sun.

_**´He looks so sweet sleeping´** _

"Shi-ka-ma-ru" I said directly by his ear. He shot up with too much energy and tumbled the hill down all the while cursing.

"Yuuki!" He scolded me with a light frown. I could only continue to laugh.

"Troublesome"

"You know you like me" I smiled and set the shogi board up while he came back up the hill.

"Only when you win"

I pouted and it was now his turn to laugh at me.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Nara-sama a stray dog got into our forest making trouble" one of the forest guards reported to Shikaku.

"A dog? You come to me because of a dog? You know how to handle them catch them and bring them to the Inuzuka´s"

"A scroll is attached to it"

"A scroll?"

"Hai!"

"Catch the dog and bring the scroll to me"

It didn´t take long to catch the poor dog scanning the scroll for explosive and bringing it straight to SKikaku.

"Hmmm a storage scroll"

"Be careful Dear"

"Troublesome" he unsealed the scroll and got a good package of textbooks on the top a single scroll.

"Interesting" Skikaku mumbled and opened the scroll beginning to read.

´I knew you would get this Scroll first Shikaku Nara you better clear you mind for that what I have to tell. I know that you will soon bring this information straight to the Hokage and exactly that is my hope. My name is Ayaka I´m from a little shrine in the fire country you better don´t start to search for me I will be dead by now. I used a jutsu to see in the future but it will take every time a bit of my live force but my dead will be small when I can prevent that what will come so listen closely to what I have to tell-´

With each word he read Shikaku eyes widened he read only half of the scroll when he packed everything back into the seal and hurried to the door.

"Yoshino don´t expect me back for dinner or even breakfast this can take really long, take care of Shikamaru"

"Where do you go?"

"To the Hokage"

* * *

"Nara-sama the Hokage is in a meeting you can´t-"

He just busted into the Hokage office.

Itachi was there with three other jonins coming back from a mission seeing their dirty appearance.

"I hope you have a good reason to rush in here, it is not like you to do so Shikaku"

"You need to read this"

He holds up the scroll

"And what is that?"

"Only both of us without other ears and eyes"

"Hmmm...everyone out"

Hiruzen soundproofed the room and then but the jalousies down the windows behind him. Shikaku turned on the light and passed the scroll over and waited.

Hiruzen unsealed the scroll and began to read the new one that appeared along with text books.

The only sound was the pipe that fell out of his mouth to the ground.

It took from there only a little time to read everything else...on the end was a rather interesting proposition.

´Take Itachi Uchiha into training to be the future Hokage or Head of ANBU´

"Did you read all?"

"No"

"Read the rest I will take a look on this textbooks" he picked up his pipe some textbooks and began to smoke again while reading before his window.

"This-"

"I know"

"The textbooks?"

"Not yet, I want to have Ibiki, Kakashi and every Clan head, and yes even Fukaku, here in my office"

"Hai" Shikaku went out the office giving the order to the ANBU´s outside.

"They will be here shortly, what about the elders?"

"When it is true what stands in there they won´t change their path they are more on Danzo´s side it hurts me but it seems I must take some action and you all must help me with that."

* * *

It wasn´t long after the Clan head's, Ibiki and Kakashi arrived, Shikaku told the guards to get some chairs and a big table.

"Hokage what is the meaning of this?" Fukaku demanded to know.

"All in due time" The table and chairs were bought in and Shikaku closed and sealed the doors behind the guards.

"Please take a seat this will take a long time"

They all murmured but sat down Shikaku directly beside the Hokage.

"First of all whatever you will hear now will not leave this room the consequent of that will be more than we can image now report Shikaku what you found here"

"Hai. This morning a guard of or forest came to me reporting about a dog with a scroll... this scroll here" He hold it up.

"I examined the scroll and found it was a storage one so I unsealed it and found a stack of textbooks with a second scroll on it. Reading that what stand in there I went straight to the Hokage who also read the scroll and sent for you."

"What is so important of a scroll and a few textbooks that you called for all of us?" Asked the clan head from the Hyuga´s Hiashi.

Shikaku unsealed the storage scroll and took the other one.

"In this Scroll...stands our future"

"A bit far-fetched" Shibi from the Aburame said.

"I thought on the beginning of this scroll too but the information in there...they have a strong sense of truth in them but whoever wrote this foresaw our hesitation to believe so he or she also wrote this textbooks. Ibiki, Inoich I want you to read them and tell me if whatever stands there is as true as I think it is."

Both took some textbooks and began to read they eyes began to wide and they hasty looked at the other ones just to have their yaw dropping with each textbook more until Ibiki reached for the textbook with Itachi´s and Obitio´s information.

"Wait with that one"

"Why?"

"He plays a big roll and to understand that Shikaku will read a part from the scroll, but tell me first what you think of this textbooks"

"I don´t know how to say it they are more than accurate...and whoever wrote this didn´t take the normal way of intel gathering some of this information were either sealed away or every person to witness something of that was killed...He or she foretold our future right? How could she then look into the past?" Inoichi asked

"It was a woman with a special jutsu so she writes, it was possible for her."

"It was?" Chouza asked

"Shikaku"

"Hai" Shikaku read the first part the introduction of the writer.

"Sounds plausible" Ibiki said

"But we have no actual proof of such a jutsu"

"Shikaku read until the end of THAT part and I think Fukaku should listen closely to this"

Shikaku began reading about Orochimaru´s betrayal first, there were not many surprised with that, and then began to read about the Uchiha massacer. All the while Shikaku read about the Uchihas Fukaku grew paler and paler.

Hiruzen then took the file with Itachi´s and Obito´s Information.

"I will tell you know Fukaku what will become of this two son´s of yours"

He read this heart wrenching story of how Sasuke seeks revenge, killing his only left relative just to hear that his brother just tried to protect him and loved him. Actually it goes on from there because of Kabutos Edo Tensei but Hiruzen left that out.

Fukaku burrowed his head in his hands.

Pale as a ghost he looks up into Hiruzens eyes his eyes hoping he tells him that he just joked or something like that, but deep down he knew that this outcome was a realistic one.

In this file is also the information about the real culprit about the Kyuubi attack which Hiruzen also explained.

"Who!?" All asked

"Obito Uchiha"

"That is hopefully a joke Hokage-sama" came from Kakashi who now has an ice cold look in his eyes.

"This Akiko said a true thing here, his body was never found but when nobody believe that he lives she says that you should seek to encounter him and see for yourself what his sharigan can do. You would see that is it the same ability like yours and Fukaku can confirm that only one pair of eyes can have an unique technique."

"Hai" came a faint answer from Fukaku.

"So we were right to think that the Uchiha´s could use their eyes to control the Kyuubi"

"Stop with that, this will lead only to a lot of blood shed we must think here of a solution to protect our village along with the Uchihas they are part of this village, too"

"Why?"

"Shikaku read the rest please" Hiruzen sighted

"And please don´t interrupt until he is done reading"

* * *

"The village..."

"Can we really belive that?"

"A fourth war..."

They whispered under each other when Shikaku ended.

"Silence"

They quiet down one after another.

"We must think of our moves now. We can´t let the massacre of the Uchihas happen and also we can´t let it happen that Pain destroys our village and also capture the majority of the tailed beasts to start a war. This person who gave us this information hoped the best for the village with ALL it´s clans, including the Uchihas, she proposed to me to take Itachi under my wings to make him whether the next Hokage or the head of ANBU."

Fukaku was silent shocked about a stranger putting trust in his eldest son, in his clan.

"Fukaku I think we both will have a talk after this"

And so they looked themselves up in the Hokage office for days only with short breaks from making plans and discussing their new path.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

"Nee kaa-san where is father?" Asked Shikamaru when we both came back from his hill as the sun began to set.

"He went to the Hokage and said that he didn´t know when he will come back"

"What a drag"

_**´That was fast´** _

_´I´m just glad that our plan worked somehow...normally it doesn´t´_

_**´Everything is now in their hands´** _

_´We should visit Itachi and Sasuke in the next days´_

_**´Sounds good´** _

"Ne Shika I will come again on Sunday oky?"

"….." He gave me a blank look.

"I´m really sorry that I missed the last few times, I was training"

"Whatever"

"Shika..." I looked at him my sad apologising eyes

"Hmpf" he huffed and came to me taking my hand and squeezed it light.

" It is ok I will see you on Sunday alright?"

"Shika!" I hugged him.

"You really are the best" I said as a good bye and ran home.

* * *

Next day lunchtime

"Huh father why are you here don´t you have a briefing with the Hokage?"

"Yes darling what happened?"

"The Hokage has looked himself up in his office with the clan heads and two trusted shinobis nobody knows what is going on but no one is let in and they won´t talk when someone leaves to get something to eat and drink."

"That sounds like something terrible happened"

"Nobody knows"

"Mom is it alright when I visit Sasuke and Itachi ?"

"Sure I think Mikoto would be happy to see you again"

_**´Oh I´m sure she would be so happy to have her dressing doll back´** _

_´She is not that bad´_

_**´She isn´t...but the dresses...´** _

_´Ah...yes´_

So I was on my way to Uchiha main house the guards let me through, they got already used to us Hanaka´s visiting random the main family and they also know that Mikoto just loved me.

_´It can really come in handy to be liked by a matriarch, sometimes I think the people are more afraid of her then of Fukaku´_

_**´Hehehe´** _

I knocked on the door and waited.

Sasuke opened the door ready to greet his father with a proud look on his face but it fell when he saw me.

"Oh It is just you"

"Just? You hurt my feelings Sasuke"

"Hn" he turned and let me in.

"Who is it Sasuke?" Asked Mikoto from the kitchen.

"It is me, Yuuki, Mikoto-san"

"Yuuki-chan!"

_**´Here she comes´** _

The woman came out of the kitchen and pulled me up in a literally breath taking hug.

_**´Air I need air!´** _

"Mikoto" I rasped out

"Ah sorry my dear come in"

"Thank you"

_**´Sweet air~´** _

"Sasuke please go up and tell Itachi that Yuuki-chan is here I think he would be happy to see you after so long, always on missions and busy with his training so it is now 3 or 4 month ago when you saw each other right?"

"I think..."

_´Really so long ago?´_

_**´Yes to be exact 3 Month and two weeks´** _

_´You kept track´_

_**´Sure, I like him´** _

Sasuke didn´t look happy with that order but went upstairs telling his brother, just to come back with a message.

"He said he doesn´t have time for you" Sasuke just looked a little bit smug.

_**´Should we leave him alone?´** _

_´No I will try something´_

"Ne Sasuke?"

Trying not to sound interest he asked

"What do you have in mind?"

"Getting Itachi out of his room"

"He won´t, he is busy"

"that makes it just a greater Challenge" with challenge I had him hooked.

"How will you do that?"

"Show me first to his room then you can see with how I will do it"

"Hn" he lead the way to Itachi´s room and we opened the door.

"Sasuke I said that I´m busy" There was an edge of tiredness in his voice.

He was sitting on his desk writing a report probably, and didn´t turned around.

I stepped into the room.

"You know the Hokage won´t be able to read your report today"

With that I got his attention his head snapped to me and I think I heard his neck cracking.

"Yuuki?"

"Father went today to him to get his mission debriefing but the Hokage looked himself up with the clans head´s and some trusted ninjas they don´t let anyone in so you can put that away for a few minutes and do something with us"

He stared at me for a long moment and I just stared back.

_´I´m not backing down Tachi´_

"Please Onii-san" pleaded Sasuke from behind me and Itachi gave a heavy sight.

"Alright but only for a short time" He laid his brush down and followed us outside into the garden.

"Will you show me how to throw the shuriken big brother"

"Hai"

"Me too" both of them looked to me.

"I will show you and Sasuke you can train alongside"

"But-"

a long stare from Itachi shut him up.

Itachi got us to the place where some pole with targets stands and handed me a shuriken.

_´Pretty heavy...and sharp´_

Itachi takes my hand with the shuriken and showed me first how to hold it.

_**´Keep the blush down girl´** _

_´I try but he is so close and has such warm hands´_

"Did you listen Yuuki"

Blush.

_´Curse you, body´_

"H-Hai"

"Show me then" I hold the shuriken like he showed me all the while fighting my blush down.

_´I hope he don´t sees it´_

"Good and now when you pull the hand a bit to yourself like this" he still holds my hand and showed me the motion.

"Try it" I throw it but missed the target and hit the ground next to it.

Itachi hands me another shuriken.

"Keep trying"

I did and on the end of the day I had a lot of thin little cuts on my hands but then I make a mistake I didn´t hold it right and get a deep gash into my hand.

"Ouch!"

"Yuuki!" Itachi crouched down and took my hand to look at the wound for few seconds he had an undefined look on his face but then picked me up bridal style and put me down on the porch.

_´He just-´_

_**´OMG´** _

"Yuu?" Sasuke stand before me holding my hand and looking concert.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Sasuke it just hurt a bit"

Itachi came back with a first aid kid and began to clean and bandage my hand, my other hand was taken by Sasuke.

"You shouldn´t use weapons when you only get hurt" he said silently and looked at his feet's.

_**´There does someone not like it that you get hurt, how sweet~´** _

"All done" Itachi gave my right hand free.

"You know Sasuke is right you should better try first with wooden weapons so you don´t get hurt"

_´They are really sweet´_

I smiled at both of them.

"Thank you Itachi"

"You are welcome Yuuki-chan" he lightly caress my bandaged hand.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Two days after the Hokage looked his office the door opened again and the clan head´s went straight home, all but Shikaku.

"And you are sure that this person who wrote this is actually alive and in our village?"

"Yes the Inuzuka´s recognized the dog, he was born here and never left the village just two weeks ago he went stray, how could a person far away from the village and apparently dead get the scroll on this dog? Also my instinct says that this excuse of being dead is too smooth."

"Then I will give you a special mission. Find this person and bring her without injures to me"

"Hai"

**3rd POV end**


	6. Naruto Uzumaki

Summer holidays came to an end and the new students were enrolled Today.

"Yuuki wake up or you will be late!"

_´Late?_ _Late for what?´_

_**´The entrance** _ _**ceremony at the academy** _ _**is Today!´** _

_´Damm!´_

I fell out of my bed got up from the floor grapping my clothes for today and hurried half asleep into the shower. Being under the shower I thought about the things that happened until today.

After I got my main plan out into rolling I talked to my parents about letting me into the academy. First they said no but after I pulled everything a little brat can do into a weeklong big tantrum they signed me up at the ninja academy.

_´It comes in handy to be young again, you can act as a brat and no one can it hold against you because you are a kid´_

_**´Don´t let our hard work to go waste just because we didn´t show up´** _

In record time I was ready to go.

_´Funny how things can change quickly´_

Just when I started my tantrum the Hokage pensioned the elders and named Shikaku and Inoich his new advisors.

He also got somehow Danzo out of his position, I will never know how, letting Ne fuse with ANBU and put Kakashi as their new head and Shisui at his vice.

I also got to eavesdrop on Shikaku, while losing against Shika again, who told his wife that Hizure will place Itachi under the personal wing of Kakashi means as his future successor as Head of ANBU.

The Hokage hold also a grand speech to announce the changes excluding at first his plans for Itachi. In this speech he also told part of the truth mixed with a little lie, all for the well-being of the village, about the Kyuubi attack, that they got intel which proof that the leader of the upcoming criminal organisation Akatsuki was the one who controlled the Kyuubi with his Rinnegan and leaded the attack against our village.

He then goes over the importance of union against such enemy and that the Uchihas are also part of this village also as ready as any other to fight to protect it.

I listened that day knowing that Shikaku made this plans and for sure has enough emergency plans, but one thing I was interest in, how they will handle Orochimaru he said nothing about him.

_**´Hope they prepared for the Chunin exams´** _

He established the Uchiha clan slowly back into the community with the first step of stopping the surveillance and burn all the gathered information. A so called second chance for the clan. It wasn't easy there were much mistrust and the haughty attitude from some Uchiha´s didn't help but Fukaku mediates between both sides and slowly they were established. There will be now every year to the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack a festival, which all the clans open their residents and sit together planning it.

But all that is not important, today is the entrance ceremony at the academy I will become a ninja.

_´Or_ _at least I_ _will know how to defend myself_ _against some drunkards and such pack´_

_**´Hurry up, we don´t want to be late´** _

I inhaled my breakfast and snatched my schoolbag.

"Here is your Betno. Darling are you ready?"

"Hai dear" father came from his office downstairs.

Together we walked to the ninja academy like many other parents a children I already looked for my friends.

On the Gate I finally saw Ino waiting for the others.

"Hahaha just go we also want to have a chat with dome friends" Mom winked and the went with father straight at a group of parents.

"Ino!" I called for her .

"Yuu! You could convince them that is SO great" she took my hands and jumped up and down.

"Yuu you made it" Choji greets me suddenly showing up to my right and startling Ino.

"This is so troublesome" said a voice from behind Choji.

"Shika! Cho!" I gave both a hug, Shikas a bit longer that Choji.

"This will be soo great with us all together" Ino was a totally happy jumping up and down again chatting while Choji munched his chips and Shika gave her just an irritated look.

"Yuu?" Ino stopped in her tracks looking first over my shoulder totally surprised and then slowly a blush crawled from her neck to her ears what made me turn to see what made my friend react so.

"And you are?" Asked Shikamaru but I answered for him.

"Sasuke, see I did it! I got also into the academy" I smiled and hugged him briefly.

"Hn" he looked a bit lost with so much people around him and only knowing me.

"Ah this here is Ino, that is Choji and this here is Shikamaru, friends this is Sasuke" I grinned at them.

"Hay Sasuke" Choji was the only one to say a full understandable sentence, Ino was talking gibberish and Shikamaru just nodded.

"Hn" his talkativeness lessens in the presents of other people but hey I talked often with him, Itachi or his parents and could read the difference of the Uchiha speech so I know he meant it like "Hey".

"We can all be friends together, the more the merrier" I laughed and they all looked at bit lost, expect Ino who only had eyes for Sasuke.

"So troublesome" Shika mumbled.

"Ah don´t be so Shika you like it to have friends" he glanced at me then at Sasuke and sighted reaching his hand out to him. Sasuke looked for a moment at it and then took the hand he also shook hands with Choji and Ino, who now "just" had a blush on her cheeks.

"Ah Sasuke you made some friends?" A smooth voice asked.

"Hn" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and looked away.

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Itachi-k-san"

_**´You wanted to say kun right?´** _

_´He looks better´_

_**´Not** _ _**much but you are right the bags under his eyes are smaller and his posture is slightly relaxed´** _

"That is great that you made it" He smiled and now I not Ino was the one fighting a blush.

While fighting the blush I didn´t saw how Itachi eyes got a strange warm look seeing that I wear his necklace still, oh to be true there were no day when I didn´t wore it, and Shika shooting him a frown.

_´Why? Oh_ _why does that happen?´_

_**´You** _ _**get easily embarrassed** _ _**when other praises you that's** _ _**why´** _

"Ne Itachi were you nervous on your first day?" A question to draw his attention away from my little blush.

Sasuke looked interest in the answer of his brother but showing it only through it that he held his ear more in our direction.

"Hai I was very nervous, but I had the same luck as you to have a friend in my class"

"A friend?"

"Hai"

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked

"You know Izumi?"

"...no"

"Izumi?"

"A girl from our clan"

_´No I´m not jealous nope not one bit´_

_**´Better** _ _**stand to it that you are a bit jealous´** _

_´Hate_ _you some times´_

"Oh..."

"Children please come to the stage" called a teacher

"Let us go" I chirped and took Sasukes hand pulling him with me.

The teacher said us where to stand, but in the end one person seems to be missing.

From my point I could see my parents and beside them Fukaku, Mikoto and Itachi and under the other kids I could pinpoint Hinata, Kiba with the adorable little Akamaru and Sakura.

_´Hard_ _to miss this hair colour´_

_**´I also think I know who is missing´** _

_´Naruto´_

They didn´t wait for him and began the ceremony, when it ended we could say goodbye to our parents and go to class they will pick us up after school.

* * *

In the classroom I sat in the last row beside Shika and Choji seeing the other ones taking their places.

_**´There is Shino´** _

_´Ah nearly missed him´_

"I´m late!" With that Naruto busted in last and our teacher scolded him after throwing him a distasteful look.

_´All_ _this about the Kyuubi being controlled_ _wouldn´t eras the hate against him´_

_**´Yeah** _ _**but we will help him no matter what´** _

"Now everyone is here I want you to introduce yourself to the class, who will begin?"

I was the only one holding my hand up so he nodded to me.

"What should we say about us?"

"Whatever you want"

"Ok...Then my name is Yuuki Hanaka, I will be 6 on the 12 October, I- I really like sweets and my friends and I want to be a Medical Ninja" I sat down again I spoke a bit fast because I was nervous but hoped it was understandable.

"That was good Yuuki-san, who will be next?"

Some other now held their hand also up but Shika was faster.

"Name, Shikamaru Nara, I like shogi and cloud watching, I hate troublesome things."

The next one was shy Hinata who stuttered out of nervousness.

"I-I´m Hi-Hinata H-Hyuga I-I li-like to-to k-knit." She didn´t managed more sadly and sat down fast with a red face.

_**´She** _ _**is so cute~ make also friend with her´** _

_´Sure_ _I want to ship her with Naruto_ _can´t do when I´m not friend with them´_

_**´The** _ _**cutest pairing´** _

_´Yup´_

"I´m Shino Aburame, I like bugs" short to the point he may have mumbled more but nobody listened.

"Choji Akimichi –munch- I like food –munch- and my friends –munch- I want to learn –munch- the techniques of my clan –munch-"

_**´Did** _ _**anyone understand what he said between eating?´** _

_´Maybe?´_

"My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this here is Akamaru I want to be the best ninja in the fire country"

_**´A determined one like Naruto´** _

"Sakura Haruno I like flowers and want to become a ninja like my dad"

_´She is beside her exotic look not really special yet´_

_**´Tsunade will change that´** _

_´Poor Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi´_

"Ino Yamanaka, I like shopping and I will become the most beautiful Konichi of the world"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I want to be on the same level as my brother"

The other kid also stated their names and last was Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I like rame and one day I will become Hokage , believe it !"

"And I´m your Teacher, Ginta Hoji, I will now give you a list with the material you will need for the classes"

* * *

When the bell for lunch rang I packed my bento out and went over to Naruto.

"Nee want to eat with me?" I asked him.

He looked at me strangely trying to gauge my action.

"Yuu you shouldn´t-" Ino began but cut herself when Naruto throws her a dark look.

I still waited for his answer, but he stand up and left the classroom I just followed him.

He stopped at his favourite swing, that one that was bind to a branch of a tree.

"Go away!" He said and turned to run to the gates.

"No! I want to be your friend" that stopped him for a moment in his track. Turning to me he asked

"And you won't turn on me?"

"Why should I?" I let my eyes widen.

"Because they all hate me!"

"I don´t"

"You lie!"

"No I don´t! I really want to be your friend."

"Proof it"

"How?"

"Uhm...Find me after school then I will tell you how"

_´He has no plan and need time´_

_**´So** _ _**we have time to** _ _**prepare ourselves** _ _**better for anything´** _

"But will you eat lunch with me now, you can have even some of it when you like"

"Ok" He said looking forward to free food.

We both sat down and I opened my bento and gave him my Chopsticks.

"Here you can have first"

"Really?" He gave me a surprised look.

"Yes" I smiled at him he took my offer and I glanced around seeing my friends at a distance looking worried.

_´They will come around´_

_**´They yes but look around´** _

I scanned the area and saw that other ones gave Naruto and even me a really hateful glare.

"Uhm Thank you..." Naruto gave me my bento after he eat 1/3 of it.

"Yuuki my name is Yuuki" I smiled and began to eat now.

The lunch break was over fast and we all went back into our classroom.

* * *

The bell for the end of the day rang.

"Your parents will wait on the school ground, be back tomorrow for the first lesson"

"Hai" we chorused and ran outside to our parents.

Ino, Choji and Shika said shortly good bye to me and Sasuke, who appeared out of nowhere next to me, and went home.

"It is nice to have friends right?" I asked him.

"Hn" he quickly glanced around and take a few steps nearer to me.

"What is it?"

"Are this kids normal?" He asked and nodded his head in the direction of a group of girls.

_**´Fangirls *shudder* they aren´t human´** _

"No, that Sasuke they are Fangirls, be wary of them just ask your brother"

"What should he ask me" questioned a voice directly near my ear.

"Ah!-" I jumped and hold my hands over my heart.

_´How!?´_

_**´Ninja´** _

_´Ah right..´_

"Itachi!" I whined and pouted at him and he just looked like as he didn´t do anything but I saw the amusement in his eyes.

_´The_ _blue specks are more prominent_ _when he is happy´_

"She said to ask you about Fangirls"

Itachi looked around fast scanning the whole area ready to fight for his live.

"NEVER let your guard down around them...they are not human" this time he was dead serious.

Sasuke throws the girls that hide behind a corner a horrified look.

_**´This poor guys, to deal with this from so young on must be really hard and traumatizing´** _

_´hopefully they_ _don´t develop a phobia of woman...that would be just sad´_

I saw a bit of yellow hair running past behind Itachi.

_´Should_ _we follow him?´_

_**´First** _ _**ask our parents´** _

"Sasuke, Itachi!" Mikoto called for them.

"Until tomorrow Yuu"

"See you tomorrow Sasuke"

"Be safe Yuuki-chan" Itachi said and gave me a stern look.

_´He really means it, does it means he cares?´_

_**´Seems so´** _

A light dust of pink decorated my cheeks.

"Y-You, too"

_´This is ridiculous´_

He gave me a warm smile and followed his brother, talked a bit with him and then gave him a piggy back ride.

_´They_ _for sure have a great sibling love, envy Sasuke for having such a nice older sibling´_

"Yuuki?"

"Ah yes?"

"How was the first day?"

"Really great, but I want to go to the park to play and draw a bit, can I? I will be back at 6 pm promised" I pleaded.

"Only when you tell us then more about your first day, we will be shopping for your school things"

"Deal, so until dinner" I waved at them after I handed my mother the list from the teacher and ran in the direction of the park until they couldn't see me anymore, then I corrected my direction and began my search for the infamous Ichiraku rame stand.

* * *

I took me some time but when I got a sniff of ramen I followed and found the stand.

I went in and found Naruto sitting there and eating a bowl of ramen.

_´You k_ _now with this yellow hair, sky blue_ _eyes, the whiskers_ _and that round face he also is absolutely_ _adorable´_

_**´He is Hinata´s´** _

_´Know´_

"Found you" I chirped up, Naruto chocked on his rame for a moment I must have surprised him.

"How did you find me?"

"A girl has it ways" I said mysterious.

"Okay" he drawled and looked sceptical at me.

"So what can I do to gain your friendship"

"Hmmm...make me a bento for the academy until we become Genin!"

_**´...do we do that?´** _

_´Yes we will...think of it he has no parents´_

"Why? Do you have no parents to do that?"

He went silent and looked away.

"No"

"Then I will do it" I gave him a warm smile.

"Really?" His head snapped around to me and he looked so hopeful.

"Yes"

"YAY!" He throws his hands in the air.

_´He has faster mood swings_ _than us woman's_

_**´When** _ _**it comes to food he and Choji are similar, both of them cheers up at the mention of free food´** _

"Want some ramen?"

"No I´m sated but do you want to play after you are finished?"

"Play?" He looked like the idea were completely foreign for him.

_**´It even could be, no one really go near him´** _

"Hai"

"And what?"

"Tag in the park?"

"Sounds fine with me"

He finished his bowl and we went on our way to the park.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"And you are sure it is her?"

"100%"

"She is just a child"

"I´m sure"

"I must report that back I didn´t expect that, this will change a lot"

**3rd POV end**

* * *

In the park we played tag, hide and seek, see who can swing the highest and sandcastle building and collapsed then on the grass.

"My best friend Shika really likes to cloud watch...you know my friends are also your friends"

"Will they be nice?"

"They will, ah I have an Idea" I rummaged in my bag for my sketchbook and my pencils.

"Just sit like that for a moment" I began drawing him, at his age now with the Hokage robes.

"Nee what do you draw?"

"Don´t look it is a surprise"

"Ok" he sat back and watched me drawing.

"Done!" I held my work up and looked a last time over it.

"Let me see, Let me see"

"Here" I gave him the picture and waited for his reaction.

Naruto eyes filled with tears that quickly over spilled. I didn´t just draw him I also draw some random other people and myself, behind him or at his side.

"I believe in you dream Naruto I think you can do it and you will have a lots of friends and people who will respect you"

"You really do?"

"Yes I do"

"Thank you" he gave me a bear hug and cried more.

"I will cherish this" He carefully folds the drawing and put it into his pocket.

"It is late I must go home, but we will see us tomorrow and I will bring you a bento"

"Thank you Yuuki-chan!" He says and watch me go.

At home I told my parents on the dinner table how my day was and even that I befriended Naruto. I asked my mother If she could also make a bento for Naruto, she said yes but only when I stand up more earlier to help her.

* * *

_**´We really aren´t a morning person´** _

_´Don´t be like that it is for my and Naruto´s_ _lunch´_

Slowly I began my morning rituals and went down in the kitchen to help my mother.

"You sure want to do that for that kid"

"His name is Naruto and yes I want"

"Alright Yuuki-chan"

She showed me how to cut the carrots in this blossom shape and how to cook the rice.

_**´Cooking** _ _**always starts with the basics´** _

_´Jup_ _but I_ _really like to cook´_

When the bentos were finished I eat breakfast and then packed my schoolbag and went on my way to the academy.

"Your Dad will pick you up!" Mom called from the door after me but just waved behind me as a signal that hear her.

At the entrance Choji, Ino and Shika already waited for me.

"Is Sasuke already here?"

"No should we wait for him?"

"No need" Sasuke said from behind me I swirled around smiling at him.

"Good morning Sasuke"

"Hn"

"So let´s go or we will be late"

* * *

In the first break I went to Naruto again.

"I have you lunch" I pulled from my bag an orange and blue bento only to give him the orange one.

"Should we eat outside?" Asking him He only looked really surprised.

"You really did made lunch for me?" He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Sure, as I said yesterday I want to be your friend and also I care for you, with no parents and only instant rame to eat, that isn´t healthy so you could use a healthy meal." I grinned at him and slowly this startling bright smile appeared on his face.

"Come" He pulled me with him up on the roof of the school.

"Wow the view is great"

"Hehe"

"Go away monster!" A boy from our class jelled destroying the good mood.

"This is our place, hush hush" a girl beside him said.

Naruto´s smile disappeared and he looked down to the floor with a hollow expression.

"We can go where ever we want" I said standing before Naruto.

"Eh you defend this monster?"

"Monsterlover, monsterlover" the others chorused.

"I don´t see any monster"

"There right behind you"

I looked at Naruto who hang his head lower.

"I don´t see one just Naruto my friend" Naruto looked up to me with wide eyes.

"He is just a boy like you!" I shouted at them.

"No! He is a monster and you are a filthy witch"

_**´Kids can be really cruel´** _

_´I will show him witch´_

I fisted my hands and going up to the boy to hit him but Naruto put his hand on my arm and shake his head.

"It is alright let´s eat elsewhere" he proposed.

"Yeah go away!"

I threw this god dam boy a death glare over my shoulder with a promise of a lots of pain so he went and shut his trap.

Naruto pulls me to a ladder and went down on a little other roof.

"You mustn´t stand up for me...the villagers don´t like me"

"But I´m your friend, friends stand up for another" I grinned.

"But enough of that try your bento. Mom and me did them together hope you like it." I changed the topic for him.

"Ok! Itadakimasu!" He dig into the bento.

"Yummy"

_**´This speed...it is unmatched even by Choji´** _

* * *

"Yuu~"

I looked up and saw my other friends even Sasuke, at that I raised my brow at him and he mimicked me. (To translate "You here on your own will with others?" His answer: "Something against that?")

"Want to eat with us?" They hesitated at that.

"Mom said-" began Choji.

"Naruto is a really nice friend come and meet him" Shikamaru was the first on to come down the ladder.

"Shikamaru" he introduced himself, Naruto put his bento slowly down and take his hand.

"Naruto" he looked a bit sceptical.

"Shika, mother said we shouldn´t speak with him he isn´t good"

"Ino grow up and come down, make your own opinion on him" Shika grumbled up to her and sat down next to me and began to eat.

After that they came on after another down and reached their hands out and greeted Naruto even Ino, who bought Sakura, Hinata, who nearly fainted seeing Naruto, Kiba and Shino with her.

_**´How did she-?´** _

_´Chain reaction´_

_**´?´** _

_´Ino invited Sakura who suggested to take Hinata along shy girls holding together, then Choji and Shika tagged along making a bigger group which Sasuke followed attracting Kiba who grabbed his bank neighbour Shino and bought him also along´_

And there we sat in a circle Choji and Naruto beginning to discuss what is better Ramen or BBQ, Shino holding monologues about bugs, Kiba feeding Akamaru and entered Naruto and Choji´s discussion. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were talking about flowers, Sasuke eating in silence on my right and Shika laid back on my left watching the clouds.

_´The Konoha Nine gathered...it feels nice to be a part of this´_

"Great to have friends"

"Hn" (Translates to "You think?")

"They are troublesome"

"You will see one day that it will be a benefit to have a lots of friends"

Both were silent and I just closed my eyes holding my face up to the sun.

_´So warm´_

With closed eyes I didn´t see the looks I got from the two boys.

"I´m stronger than that duckbutt head, believe it!"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto.

"You are not" He answered

"Yes I´m, I will show you"

_**´Ah their rivalry is born´** _

Before both could begin their fight the bell rung and we packed up going back to class.


	7. Found out

Saturday after our first day in the academy we all were playing in the park.

I were talking with Kiba about Niken and asked to pet Akamaru.

"Sure he like it when you scratch him behind the ears" I followed his tip and Akamaru seems to really like it and rolls over on his back.

"You really like it ne"

"Wau"

"Hahahaha here" I scratched his stomach too and his tail goes wild.

_´I SO LOVE ANIMALS petting, stroking, scratching aww look he is so cut´_

_**´Girl get it together´** _

"Wow I never saw him get so good along with others"

"I just a special case right? I have just some magic hands" I winked at Akamaru and he only bark in agreement.

_**´Hmm...Just an Idea but learning to do a real massage...think of the possibilities´** _

_´Wow hold it we are not yet sixteen and you produce pervert thoughts´_

_**´You were the only one going there I thought of giving the likes Shikamaru, Sasuke or Itachi a massage to relax a bit more and/or be coaxed into more sleep in Itachi case´** _

_´Oh´_

_**´But you are right the possibilities in the other branch are also not to forgotten´** _

Some Images with Shikamaru in the fields or Itachi and Sasuke at their home went through my head provided by my Inner.

I may have gotten a light blush on my cheeks and missed what Shika just asked me.

"Yuu, did you listen?"

"No sorry what did you say Shika?"

"...nothing important" he looks away from me frowning.

"He asked if you would play shogi with him" Kiba chirped up.

"Shika you know that I would like to play with you and I swear this time I win!"

Determined I set my shogi board up and we began to play.

"Say Shika, why did you not asked me again when I didn´t heard you the first time?"

"….don´t know"

"Hmm"

_´Strange´_

_**´We should be more aware of our surroundings´** _

_´Hey it was you who distracted me´_

_**´And you let yourself be distracted´** _

_´Who wouldn´t by this images´_

_**´Hehehe true´** _

As always I lost terrible but having my friends there laughing with me over my 489 lost since he and I began to count.

"Ne Shika when I reach the 500 mark do I get something from you?"

"Only when you win, why should I give you something for accomplish your 500 lost?"

"Meanie" I pouted at him.

"Won´t work and you know that" He said without looking at me.

_**´Heh he thinks it won´t work when he doesn´t look´** _

_´Then we should change that ne?´_

_**´Yup´** _

"Sure~?"

"Yeah" I got a glint in my eyes that he saw too late when I tackled him down just to hold my face nose to nose to his own and asked again.

"Sure?"

"Y-Y-Yes" he was fighting a blush.

_**´His face says it all´** _

"Oh that a pity" I stand up and saw Kakashi out of the corner of my eyes watching us out of an alley.

_´What is he doing here?´_

_**´Should we ask?´** _

_´I don´t have a good feeling with that´_

_**´Me too** _

"I need to look for something for my mother so I will see you Monday?" I gave this excuse to go and see what Kakashi is doing here.

"See you" I took my leave in Kakashi´s direction not seeing Shika who throws me a strange look, he stood in an alley and I went to him, he didn´t go away just watched me walking to him.

* * *

"Can I help you?"

"You can come with me"

_**´Kakashi did you even register what you just said?´** _

_´I think not he looks really serious here´_

"Mother said I shouldn't go with strangers"

_**´...could they have found you out?´** _

_´I hope not, but it looks like it´_

"That is right but I´m a loyal Ninja of this village so you can trust me that nothing will happen to you, so will you come?" He gave me that eye cringle an held his hand to me.

"Ok" I hang my head.

_**´Girl this is totally bad´** _

_´I know´_

* * *

**3rd POV**

Hiruzen, Shikaku and Inoichi were in the Hokage office.

"Inoichi that what we will tell you now is confidential and doesn´t leave this room"

"Hai"

"Shikaku" with that Hirzuen gave the permission to give the information's out.

"Hatake reported to me that at the day of the entrance ceremony he found the person who wrote this scroll."

"Really?" Inoichi didn´t believe his ears.

"But how? we all believed that she was dead"

"The dog was my hint, to say short he never left the village so it would have been impossible for the scroll to be attached to it. I asked Kakashi to help me so I let him in on this. Pakkun was the one whose help I needed he talked to the dog and got a description, that first didn´t help much, because it described a pretty normal person who could be everyone. So Kakashi took him to some long walks through the village and finally found the person."

"Who?"

"A child, he said. He came to me asking what to do now with the person begin a mere child"

"A child?"

"Yes he will bring her here today"

So they waited for Kakashi here and there discussing a bit how to proceed with the child.

A knock on the door and Kakashis Voice to be let in get everyone on edge.

"Come In" allowed Hiruzen.

The door opened.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

The door opened I was on edge the whole trip to here.

First I saw Hiruzen and then-

_´Oh shit!´_

_**´That is an understatement´** _

_´OMG´_

_**´Don´t freak out´** _

_´How shouldn´t I the parents of my best friends are her, they know...what to do what to do´_

_**´How about keeping your cool first?´** _

_´Sounds good but..´_

_**´No but just stop freaking out´** _

I froze and watched how Shikaku and Inoichi completely lost their compose.

The shock were clear in their eyes, yawns almost hitting the floor.

"I can´t believe this" Inoichi wisped and took some unsteady steps back paling.

Even for Shikaku it was hard to get his emotions into check.

"Yuuki Hanaka" a slight waver was heard in his voice.

I straightened up ready to answer everything they want to know.

"Hai" I gave them a sad smile and a nod.

_´What will they think of me after this?´_

"It seems you know each other" Hiruzen remarked looking from the distraught Inoichi to Shikaku whose eyes showed how he was running through different theories of Why? And How?.

"She is befriended with our children...we saw her often...growing up with them..."Inoichi seems to really take this blow hard he was still being pretty pale and hanging his head not looking up to me, maybe in hope that all of this isn´t real I wasn´t here.

"So Yuuki right?" Hiruzen asked me.

"Yes"

_**´They don´t take this good especial Inoich...the one we need the most for this´** _

"Care to explain this scroll" he hold it up.

"I think there is no need try to deny it" Shikaku said.

"You forgot one witness to this" he added.

_´A witness!? Who? Where did I made the mistake?´_

Shikaku saw my though on my face.

"The dog, teamed with Pakkun they found you"

_´Darn...totally forgot that Pakkun can speak with dogs´_

"How did you know to ask the dog?"

"He was known by the Inuzukas, he never left this village and also came not from outside, born and living here"

"Expected nothing less from you. You Naras are too clever for me, I didn´t think of the possibility that Pakkun could speak with the dog...you got me there" I said with a slight bitter tone averting my eyes.

"So you were really the one writing this all here" Hiruzen questioned again.

"...Yes I did" the confirmation hit them again hard Inoichi this time sat down in a Chair putting his head in his hands..

"Why?" This came as a whisper from Inoich, so a wasn´t sure what "Why?" he asked but I answered nonetheless.

"For a better future of the village"

"How did you get this Information's?" Shikaku stepped in throwing his friend a worried glance..

"Straight to the difficult questions and answers." I smirked a bit at him.

"You know that I´m clever enough to understand"

"Clever you may be but also open minded?"

Hiruzen perked up on this.

"What entails your answer?" The Hokage asked quickly catching on.

"I will put it as simple as I can. I lived before once, in a world that knew the story of Naruto, quit popular. I read that story, but I got into an accident and died. From the live after death I can´t tell nothing because nothing were there. When I opened my eyes I was in the arms of Morion and Saeki Hanaka born as their daughter Yuuki. I don´t know the Why? And How? Only that I was living again and this time here...It took some time to find out on which point in the story I was born into...I had plans for different occasions but I won´t explain them...Just that I always thought of the best for this village where I would live, not wanting it to be destroyed or this great people dying...a most peaceful live for myself and the other people as possible."

They listened carefully.

"This sounds unbelievable" Kakashi remarked.

"I know, for that why not let Inoichi have a look in my memories?"

At that the named one paled more than he already was. She was the friend of his daughter for god sake.

"Hmmm...Inoichi you think you can do that?" Hiruzen asked a bit worried about the man, Inoichi gulped and cleared his throat.

"Is it really necessary?"

"It would be best to confirm this" I replied.

Inoichi motioned weakly for Shikaku to put the other chair right before him.

"Please sit down Yuuki"

I take my seat and closed my eyes waiting for him to begin, I felt his hand on my head and the feeling of cool chakra flowing in.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Inoichi stood first in a dark room but slowly it took the shape of an endless library and Yuuki stood there...but not the little girl he know but as a woman beside her was a little light flowing.

"Welcome to my mind" she greeted him.

"You mean our mind" a voice similar to her own called up.

Inoichi looked around searching for the source.

"A split personality?"

"Not truly" the voice said again.

"Here I´m here open your eyes damm it"

The light flowed nearly into his face jumping p and down a bit.

"This would be too difficult to explain" Yuuki sweat dropped

"Just see that as my back up or support not as an entirely second person because we are more that often on the same page she helps me and point out thing that I tend to overlook"

"Added with a bit supressed emotions and I was born heheh."

Inoichi just blinked at us.

"A sorry you wanted to look at my memories. I trust you fully Inoichi they are in this books beginning there with my memories when I was 6...they have different titles choose some and just open them they will play my memories...just...try to refrain to read the black ones...you shouldn´t read them when you can´t stomach heavy psychotic damage"

Whispers were heard and a cold wind blowed.

"See what you did with trusting?" The light fluttered wildly

"For what do I have you?" A clear sarcastic meant question.

"I will leave you to yourself...I trust you Inioich"

"Yuuki what do you hide" he asked looking worried in the direction were the voices comes from.

"Everyone has a inner demon and mine needs to be put back in his cell" She turned and went the corridor down and disappeared.

He looked at the shelves finding even they were dubbed with titles.

There were ´Family´, ´Childhood´, ´School´, ´They way to my Job´ and ´Knowledge´ He choose that shelve first reading some of the books like ´Common knowledge´ and ´Politic´ or ´My Opinions' to some theme like Traditions and Modernisation´ so he could get some base knowledge about the society where she lived from there he went to the family department.

"She said I shouldn´t read the black ones...counts dark grey?" He mumbled and decided on the book called ´my father´ which was dark grey.

The first scene were one where she sat in a living room over a puzzle her dad beside her helping her with it. He continued and heard a little voice telling beside some scenes more information's like that her father was a workaholic she only saw him on weekends or holidays and even then he often buried himself in his study.

Then the scenes got darker the girl was now a teenager having arguments with him...and later as a woman seeing him seldom but knowing how to handle him on the end the voice summarised. "I don´t see him as the leading person of my family but I really hate it because of him, not because of mother, to be yelled at"

He began to understand what she meant he shouldn´t read the black books they contain each mental scar she got the darker the book the deeper the scar. He looked around there were a lots of grey books, many blacks, and rarely seen some golden ones. One was under the family he got it down.

´Grandfather Taka (father side)´ He looked though it and saw how this old man really cared for his nice giving her attention and love. Show her how to swim, his own made bird food and how to mix it the voice sounded up again telling him how she cared for him, but he died as he saw. And the voice asked if it was strange not to cry when someone died when she know that they are now in a better place...She was 12 at that time.

"She remind me of Itachi"

* * *

He went through some more books and got a good picture of how she originally grew up.

She was a middle child of three growing up with lesser attention trying with good grates and being a perfect nice girl but still got non, so she cut herself away from them. It got worse over the years until she moved out getting happier now away from them being "free" as she called it.

He was curious he got a hunch on what this big inner demon could be. He began reading the other books from some other department first avoiding the complete black books.

He got a better picture of her. She was a lone wolf happiest being alone or in the circle of a few selected friends and being on the more quiet side not talking much but always listening. Her devotion for her best friend who once helped her out big time was unmatched. She was a really loyal friend, friendly to others as long they don´t cross her wrong.

The first black book her read was a dubbed ´Past love´ he wondered why this book was so dark. He only took a glimpse of her three ex-boyfriends she had. They threatened her rally bad either as a sex-object or the worst was the one who gained her trust her devotion so that she played for him housewife and as a bitch to have sex whebever he wanted they used her. He quickly closed the book not looking into that more just got a little confirmation.

He got the corridor down a bit and stood then before a shelve with the title ´Storys´ this one was totally full with ´Twilight´, ´One Piece´, ´Fullmetal Alchemist´, ´Vampire Diary´ and then he found it ´Naruto´ He opened it and could read there the full story of Naruto from Chapter on up to seven hundred and some extra chapters with more details that that what she wrote...even the ending of the war that she let out. He read this some more times to remember some more information that could be useful.

* * *

"Now there should also be a book of her...but where to search?...could the darkest on be the right one?" The library was gigantic and it could take time to find what he looked for. I was beside being part of I&T he also was a psychologist and what he sees here was something that he know was difficult to fight maybe...to repay her trust he could try to help her with that. While thinking of that he stumbled over a single book on a crossroad laying on a podium darker than the night giving out a chilling feeling.

"That must it be" It had no title and when he touched it a cold feeling swept up his arm.

He read it completely knowing now that she once was called Hariko she didn´t get older then 21, died in a car accident, reborn in the world of Naruto and didn´t know why or even how that happened. The book ended there and he saw that under that dark book laid a new one silver in its cover with her new name Yuuki engraved in a beautiful handwriting he only read the beginning until they meet the first time and stopped there.

She was beyond his help with her inferiority complex so running deep. He was astonished of her fighting spirit, she may not be strong in her body but in her mind or else she would have already died with 16 and not through a car accident with 21...she could even kick him anytime out of here without breaking a sweat.

"I could but I won´t" She said from behind him.

He swirled around she looked a bit worn out but had a slight winning smile.

"So who are you now? Hariko or Yuuki?"

"Hariko died she just is now some bits of the person called Yuuki" She smiled.

"I got a new live, I want to leave my past being left behind and not to influence me too much...I know I took my complex with me but as Yuuki with friends and family I´m stronger...so better you forget some of the things you learned about me like my family and experience in love" She smiled but gave a dangerous wipe of herself.

"Then I will leave now...Yuuki" He managed a smile.

"Thank you" both voiced whispers.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

I opened my eyes I knew I had some tears trailing down my cheek. Inoichi sat across from me wipped away a tingle of nosebleed that made a crass contrast to his ghostly white skin.

"What she said is true" silence sank down and I looked out the window.

"What now?" Kakashi questioned.

"I want you all to forget it that I was the one writing that scroll...I gave you all the information I had the rest lies by you...I´m just Yuuki a 5 year old girl" I told them with firm tone in my voice.

"Did you have specific plans for the future?"

"I´m in a child body I can´t do much and when I get older Naruto will get strong enough to handle most of it and when not him all of you could when holding together, you don´t need me for that"

"She is right, there will be a strong group in the next generation and they will overcome everything when we all help them and hold together" Inoichi said

"So I can go now? The sun is setting and I should be home by now" I just want to rest it wasn´t easy to let Inoichi in my demon thought that the right time to remind me what happened when I trusted someone.

"Sure, Kakashi escort her" Hiruzen said.

Before I left the room I turned around looking all of them firmly in the eyes.

"I´m Yuuki no one else so please don´t treat me different from before, and please also destroy every lead to me"

"We will do now go child it is late" The Hokage ushered me out of his office Kakashi right behind me.

We walked in silence Kakashi reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

_´I really want to know if this book is really 99% Porn or if it has a story´_

_**´Wait till you are 18 then buy one and read it´** _

_´Note it then please´_

_**´I never wanted to go fight it so soon again´** _

_´We must or else I will go back to that time...but I think we can now begin sealing it a bit after bit...getting over this part of my personality...now with my friend and family I think I can do.´_

_**´I hope...we once had hope and you were betrayed and made everything worse´** _

_´...´_

_**´Don´t think too much over it...or it will overwhelm us again...it gets hardener every time to fight it down when it rears his ugly head.´** _

_´I will try´_

Kakashi left me a street away from my home and went straight back to the Hokage tower.

_**´We should sleep it will help a bit´** _

_´Mhm´_

This day really put a mental strain on me so I never felt my head hitting my pillow.

* * *

On Sunday I went visiting Shikamaru as always.

_´How will Shikaku react?´_

_**´Don´t worry´** _

_´...´_

With my luck it was even Shikaku opening the door.

"Shikaku-san good morning is Shikamaru here?"

"He waits for you on your usual place Yuuki-chan" I grinned registering his emphasise on my name and went on my way to Shika´s hill.

"And Yuuki, that yesterday never happened and there is no trail to that person who wrote the scroll"

I turned around and gave him a relived smile.

"Thank you" I gave him a full bow and continued my way to my and Shikas hill.

Arriving there Shika laid as usual in the grass sleeping.

_**´Teasing him?´** _

_´No not today I not in the mood´_

I only nudged him slightly to wake him up

"Wake up sleepy head"

He slowly wakes up stretched first like a cat, yawned and then blinked his eyes open only to look wary at me.

"Everything ok?" He asked concern shimmering in his eyes and even posture, he sat closer to me.

"Yes why?"

"You don´t act like usually"

I looked away.

"Say, would you even be my friend even when I would hide something that I NEVER could tell you?"

"Why asking? Sure I would still be your friend, everyone has secrets that he can´t tell no reasons not to be friends." He looked sceptical at me but then sat down right beside me and hugged me while mumbling something that sounded like "Emotional woman what a drag that is so troublesome"

"We will be always friend or?"

"You asking troublesome question, yes we will for as long as we live" to underline his statement he hugged me tighter.

"Thank you Shika" I fully sunk in his hug relishing his warmth and friendship closing my eyes to take it all in.

"Want to play now?"

I chuckled.

"Sure Shika-kun"

_**´Here comes the blush again´** _

_´Leave it to him to cheer me up again´_

"This time I will win and you have to hold you promise to tell me that you like me and my hugs"

"I´m pretty sure I only promised it to say I like you"

I gave him a smirk.

"You did but the other part is for the many loses it took before beating you"

"Tch"

"Hehehe"

He set up the board and we began or game...ah and yes I lost again.


	8. The war is still on

OC 10 years old, Itachi 16 years old

5 Years went by and only 2 Years left until we graduate from the Academy to become Genins we also got now Iruka as a sensei.

When I look in my mirror I notice that I looked exactly like my old self...just without glasses.

I wasn´t the only one growing and changing.

Both Ino and Sakura let their hair grow out and began chatting more and more about guys and so on.

Hinata seems to get with all her friends more confidence...she doesn´t faint the first second Naruto speaks with her...she can hold out now to the tenth second.

The guys are the only ones that seems to be the same after 5 years only growing in their height.

The greatest change the Uchihas undergo. Hiruzen declared that the clans should organize a festival for the day of the Kuuby attack and open their areas up for the public for at least a week so long the festival last. The first two time were chaotic at least and very tense, but they got better each year and now they are more open to strangers even the feud between Uchiha and Hyuga lessened but the best was that Fukau got a bit soft. He gave both of his sons more freedom and got more understanding with them.

It was maybe a bit late for Itachi but it was good for Sasuke.

_´Itachi...´_

Officially declared successor of Head ANBU, took for himself a big work load nearly never showing up to meals or at all at home, he was clearly overworking himself...I just don´t know why.

I spaced out thinking of all this before the main house of the Uchihas, but snapped out of it determined to smack some sense into Itachi and knocked on the door.

* * *

The door was opened by Itachi.

"Yuuki?"

"Good morning Itachi, I wanted to help Mikoto with some preparations for the festival" I smiled at him.

"Mother, father and Sasuke are out"

_´Perfect for once the luck is with me´_

"Can I wait here for her?"

"Sure come in" He stepped to the side letting me into the house.

"Should I wait in the living room?"

"You can. I will make some tea a bring some sweets"

My eyes shined at that.

"Thank you!" I hugged him shortly and then went down the hall to the living room sitting down there. It didn´t take long for him to come in with the tea and sweets he took his place beside me.

An awkward silence settled.

_´I don´t know how to begin once we were friends but now I can be lucky to see a thin glimpse of him´_

_**´He remembers our friendship I´m sure so just be honest with him´** _

"Itachi are you ok?"

He took a few sips of his tea and a bit from his dango.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You don´t look well, your skin is pale, you a bit skinnier than the last time I saw you and the bags under your eyes rivals that of a panda...I want to become a medic...I read about that...you are overworking yourself and I´m worried...because I care for you...you are a friend of mine...even when we don´t see us anymore"

He looked at me with such a tried look.

"You won´t understand"

"Try me Itachi I have become quit clever myself after growing up with a Nara"

_**´But still losing against him´** _

_´That he mustn´t know or?´_

_**´True´** _

But he just shook his head no.

_´Grumble this stupid Uchihas, stupid Itachi´_

_**´Wow you won´t´** _

_´I will watch me´_

I shoot up and grabbed him by the collar of his black shirt, standing over him looking down in his face and gave him a good sounding slap.

"Listen Uchiha, I know that you would do everything for the village and your brother, I know you're a damm martyr doing the main work, the dirtiest, cruellest jobs in ANBU, not caring for yourself, always coming back near death doors. But you know what? You aren´t the only shinobi in this village capable handling such jobs, you must not do all of them, because you forgot something important."

First he really looked shocked that a 10 year old girl holing on his collar, slapping him and now gave him a lecture wasn´t something he experience every day, but while I ranted on he was trying to put his mask up again.

"Nothing is more important that the village" He answered.

"Wrong" he furrowed his brows.

"True the village is important, but you are also important you protect the village but when you decide to overwork yourself you forgot that you have people who care about you...people for they you are important, too, people like me. You can be replaced for missions, guard duties or filling out files, but you can´t be replaced for the people who care about you...Don´t you understand? I care and it hurts to see you like this hearing about you nearly died again..."

_**´Pot calling the kettle black, you are the same when It comes to help people for that you care´** _

_´I know it and I don´t work myself in the ground´_

_**´You once nearly did´** _

_´I know and that is why I want him to realise this´_

by now I was crying, my tears were falling down on his own cheeks

_´Curse my soft heart, curse that I always cry so easy´_

Itachis eyes widened seeing me cry for the first time...cry for him.

"You just have one live Itachi"

_**´Ah there we aren´t sure, look at yourself´** _

_´Shut it!´_

"Don´t lock us out of it, you mustn't be alone, we can also help you, you know. We want you to be happy living you live to the fullest...falling in love...marry someone...getting children...whatever would make you happy and make you smile...and not running yourself down into an early death."

I let his collar go and sank back on the floor shaking violently from my tears.

_**´Wow wow wow get it together our inner demon is acting up because of that´** _

_´I know but seeing him like that...knowing of the disease he will get when he continue...I want to help ….but I´m helpless, I can´t help him more than this...only hope that it is enough this time´_

_**´Hush hush we will work on this, when he continue we will find a way to stop him´** _

"Yuuki" I looked up to him seeing the guilt in his eyes he reached for me and hold my face carefully in his hand and wiping my tears away with his tumps.

"Don´t cry" he mumbled still locking our eyes and I hand the feeling he looked in my soul searching for something drawing nearer until our foreheads touched and whatever he looked for he seemed to found it closing his eyes completely relaxed his posture and face he now looked really peaceful.

"I can´t promise anything...but I will try it Yuuki" my tears slowly stopped at that admission and I somehow managed a shaky smile.

"You really would?"

"Hai, so please stop crying" he wiped my last tears away, he again gave me this strange warm look.

_´What is this look? It is so deep..´_

_**´Uchihas have emotions don´t forget that.´** _

_´I don't but do you know what his gaze hold?´_

_**´I´m not sure but he cares for us, ….ever since we meet him I think, but why I don´t know maybe because we are also close to his brother?´** _

_´Could be´_

"So you will try to come to the festival this time? I´m sure Sasuke would be happy about that"

"Only Sasuke?"

"Uhm..your mother and father, too...and me" I said shyly and averted my eyes his face was still so near and he didn´t let my face go yet.

"I will come"

"Yay" I hugged him grinning at him but let him go again to look back to our sweets.

There only laid one dango.

_´This time it is mine´_

I reached for it but again he was faster.

_´This time I have a plan boy, here I come´_

I used our close proximity and tackled him with a bit swing so he was surprised by that and fell on his back with me on top of him snatching the dango out of his hand and eat it giving him a winning smile. For a moment his eyes narrowed and I just shot him a challenging look, but then he broke in a full belly laugh startling me completely.

_**´Wow I heard him chuckling and laughing a bit but this open and full heartily...what is going on is he going mad?´** _

_´It sounds so good and I got my dango´_

He door to the living room slid open and revealed the other ones when they set eyes on Itachi under me having a good laugh their faces were priceless the best was Sasuke with the face that screamed "Who are you and what did you do with my brother".

_´Man I such moment I miss a camera we will never see such faces again´_

_**´Fukakus is also great he seems to be at a complete loss´** _

Mikoto was the only one who got the biggest smile I ever saw, sadly they coming in cut Itachis laughing short he already came down of it wiping his happy tears out of his eyes and hugged me and mumbled something that I didn´t catch.

Sitting up first, I let him stand up and going to his brother asking him if he liked to train. Sasukes unbelieving face remained but he nodded and followed Itachi out. We looked after both of them.

"Whatever you did Yuuki...Thank you" Mikoto said.

"I did nothing only talked...the rest lies by him" she smiled at him.

"What do you do here?" Fukaku asked

_**´All business like ever´** _

_´But he is a bit better than before...he doesn´t anymore look so down on me´_

"I wanted to help Mikoto with the decoration"

"Ah I nearly forgot that I asked for your help"

"Hn" Fukakus line that he will go now into is study and won´t come out until dinner.

"I will make new tea and get the things then we can start just a minute" she hurried away and I sat back down on the table.

´I hope we could reach him´

´You sure broke a bit of his wall for sure´

Mikoto came back with the tea and the fire lanterns that we wanted to paint.

* * *

On the way back home I meet Ino, Cho and Shika.

"Yuu-chan" Ino waved at me.

"Hey everyone, what are you doing?"

"We were on our way gathering the others" Shikamaru answered.

"Huh for what?"

"Did you forgot?" Ino asked.

"Oh! Narutos birthday"

"Yes we want to get presents and also make a date to meet up on the first festival day to make it a birthday party for him"

"Ino that is a great Idea" It wasn´t too late when we got the other together and discussing what each one will present Naruto and also made an appointment to meet up on the first festival day.

I went to go as Sasuke hold me back...we found him first because we were near the Uchiha district and that he finished early his training with his brother.

"Thank you Yuu" he mumbled.

"Nothing to thank me for" I just grinned.

"I´m just glad to have him back" he said and then turned on his way home.

* * *

The day of the festival.

It was only after lunch but mother said we need to get ready I just wondered why so early, but soon got my answer when I watched her putting on her Kimono.

**_´That took and full hour...and we should wear one too? God no´_ **

"And now it is your turn" She said happy.

"I went shopping with Mikoto and found a perfect one"

_´No luck, we got out of that the last few years but I think she is feed up with us about that´_

_**´Our luck really sucks you know´** _

_´We live long enough with it we should be accustomed to it´_

_**´Won´t get me stop cursing it´** _

My mother took a really beautiful Kimono out. It was a blue one with silver koi's and water ripples on it underlining my grey blue eyes and the obi was a pure silver one. It took hellish long to get it on but in the end I really looked good. The last touch were that my mother get my hair in a messy bun and pinned it with a silver hairpin that had a beautiful lily ornament.

"Done my little one. You really look beautiful I´m sure the boys will be after you"

"Mom" I complained utterly embarrassed.

She only laughed at.

"You better hurry now or you will run late and don´t forget your getas"

"Hai" I went as fast I could out to the meeting point.

_**´God damm this kimono and getas we are slow as a snail and we can´t move freely´** _

_´I know but can´t be helped´_

_**´I hate clothes like this´** _

_´Stop pouting´_

_**´Not until we are out of this´** _

Our meeting point was the gate of the academy but it looked like I was the first one here so I leaned against the gate frame and waited.

* * *

"Looks like I´m the first one, troublesome"

"Shika!" I turned to him and skipped to him, he first didn´t recognised me

"Yuu?"

"Hai" He stared at me.

"Do I look funny?" I asked self-conscious. He snapped out of his staring getting a faint blush.

"N-N-No you look...great yes you look great." He rambled and looked everywhere but me.

_**´Ah cute Shika, sadly he only wears some shorts and green shirt´** _

_´I really envy men for having a higher temperature and so be able to where nearly every time of the year a shirt.´_

_**´Or less of it´** _

_´Don´t go there inner...not yet´_

_**´Aha alright I will spare this until we are 16 but then sweetie I will give you hell together with your hormones´** _

_´Can´t wait´_

_**´But now use you chance and teas him´** _

I did and stand now right in front of him leaning in to him getting my face again nose to nose with his.

"Really you think that?" I was rewarded with a darker shade of pink on his cheeks.

He swallowed.

"Y-Y-Yes"

_**´Let us see how red he will get after this´** _

I leaned a bit more in having my cheek beside his before I turned slightly and place a chaste kiss on it

"Thank you" I said lowly beside his ears seeing how they turned slowly beet red.

He was shocked into silence and I leaned back giggling. He needed a little moment to get himself together.

"You do this on purpose"

"Yes" I chirped.

"Why tormenting me"

"Because Shika your reaction is just so sweet" I grinned at him.

"One day Yuu I will pay you back" he promised grumpy.

* * *

"Yuu, Shika!" We heard then the voice of Ino coming at us in a purple kimono with Choji also in a brown one.

"Cho! Ino! You look great!"

"You too!" Ino said admiring my Kimono.

"So saw I right you flirting with Shika" She asked lowly so the boys couldn´t hear.

"Ah no Ino don´t misunderstand we are friends and I just love it to tease him, my little revenge for always losing in shogi"

_´Sure that is why?´_

_**´Na not only because of that...he just looks so cute every time and we love both cute things´** _

_´True hahaha´_

"Ah I see" she grinned widely.

"But you sure have your eyes set on someone or?"

_**´'Wow she has a good intuition´** _

I blushed slightly.

"AHA! You have! Say who?"

"No!" I hastily turned away just to see Hinata and Sakura coming up to us.

Hinata wore a lavender kimono and Sakura a dark green dress.

"Hey everyone" they greeted and then turned to me and Ino.

"What did you talk about?"

"Yuu-chan here has a crush on someone but won´t tell who, maybe when we tell who we have an crush on she will tell us, so girls?" She looked predatory like to the other two girls.

"Ah-Uhm-n-N-N-Naruto" Hinata stammered out under a heavy blush. Inos gaze wander to Sakura who also blushed slightly

"S-S-Sasuke" she hide her face in her hands now.

"And you Ino" Hinata questioned and it was now Inos turn to get a blush.

"Uhm...there is this guy...in the park...his name is Sai...and he is a bit awkward but total cool. Oh you should see one of his drawing they are great."

_´Sai, wow´_

_**´Remember Danzo was pulled out of his position and Ne fused with ANBU, basically we freed him from Ne´** _

_´Hehehe and now Ino met him early on and didn´t break her friendship with Sakura over Sasuke´_

"So Yuu, who do you have a crush on?" Ino asked a bit louder than before, I hear the others perking up so I quick looked over them just to be totally embarrassed, because everyone was assembled and even Sasuke and Itachi heard Ino question me.

_**´Wow girl you are overheating´** _

_´So embarrassing´_

I was red up to my roots.

"Ino, please" I pressed out and she registered now that the others stared.

"Oh...hehehe hey everyone" She tried to distract them from the early said words what seemed to work. I just hurried with bowed head over to Sasuke and Itachi not seeing the curious gazed from Shika, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Great you could make it Itachi-kun" I greeted exited and he gave me a smile.

"You look great Yuuki-chan, don´t you think so too Sasuke?"

"Hn" I looked away with slight pink on his cheeks.

"Is everyone here?" Ino asked in the round. Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino and us girls where there only one missing was Naruto.

"Now yes" Naruto called, clad in a white short and orange shirt. We all had our presents with us hidden in pockets or little bags we will give them him when the fireworks starts this evening.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

When we came to the main street we saw so much stands that it really was hard keeping track of everyone.

_´That is why I hate crowds´_

_**´And because of the scramble´** _

_´A yes that too´_

I walked beside Itachi and Shikamaru who fall back early to us. While I looked at all the stands I completely missed how they sized themselves up and down just to have a silent male conservation that no female could understand.

"Yuu look there" Shika abruptly said grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

_´What-?´_

_**´Wow he got bold´** _

Shika bought me to a big stand full of sweets and my earlier surprise vanished replaced by awn looking at all the sweets.

I got myself then a bag of cherry bonbons.

"Want one" I asked Shika.

"Yeah" I gave him one a careless move because next thing I knew someone stole a bonbon out of the little bag.

"You know Yuuki to much sweets aren´t good for you teeth."

_´He just didn´t do what I think he did?´_

_**´He stole a bonbon directly under your nose´** _

_´He won´t accept defeat it seems´_

I throw a threatening look up to him, but he smiled cheeky at me and popped the bonbon in his mouth. I heard Shike asking Sasuke what the hell that was and his answer that from early on we had this war going about sweets and he just should ignore it.

The crowd got thicker and we lost Kiba and Shino first, then Sakura, Hinata and Ino went to a stand and we lost sight of them, one after another went his own way and in the end it where just Shika, Sasuke, Itachi and me. It wasn´t bad at all, we planned to meet in the park on one of the plateaus there when the sun has set.

We were just talking a bit about training when we heard some squealing. Itachi and Sasuke´s heads snapped up looking fast around and spotting the incoming Fangirls.

"Shit" Sasuke cursed seeing some groups coming out of the alleys slowly cutting the escape routes.

Then two girls from behind us turned trying to grab him he evaded and took Shika with him then pushing him bevor him in an alley beside them.

"Run!"

Itachi then grabbed my hand quickly making his escape in the alley beside us.

_**´Run faster they are right behind us´** _

_´Can´t the kimono´_

Itachi saw the problem and then just sweep me up in his arms.

"Lay your arms around my neck and hold on tight"

"O-oky" I blushed brightly.

_**´Who wouldn´t when a guy literally swept you from your feed carring you princess style making his grand escape´** _

He jumped with me up on the roof.

_´What view´_

_**´You can see how this festival goes from one clan district to clan district´** _

He only paused shortly seeing me admiring the view but then moved hearing a few konochis following him up on the roof. He was fast but hold back because of me, he decided to go to the Hyuga district making some bushins to lay false leads for the following fangirls and laid a genjutsu over us to buy some time.

* * *

He landed beside the entrance to the Hyuga part and let me down carefully.

"Sorry that you got caught in this" He looked a bit guilty but every now and then he scanned the area.

"It is quiet alright I can understand it...Fangirls are scary" He nodded at that.

"A look they have mochi" I took his and dragged him with me to the stand and got us some.

We were fast done with them but when I wanted to take his last bit I stood on my tiptoes leaning slightly forward getting his attention then leaned more in and took the bite out of his hand swallowing it and giving him an evil grin.

´He better had not thought I forgot that he stolen a bonbon´

He looked calculating down the street then at me with light narrow eyes, yes he saw that the street down into the Hyuga area was filled with sweet stands.

_´The game is on, maybe we get the chance to embarrass him a bit instead me getting embarrassed´_

_**´So short you want to see him blushing?´** _

_´YES´_

_**´I don´t think Itachi can blush, impossible´** _

_´Let us see´_

We went to the next stand getting some dangos and as always fight for the last one this time he won by unfair means being taller than me holding a hand on my head keeping me down. The other one over some wagashi I won through looking behind him saying "Fangirls" and snatching the last bite again. This goes back and forth for a good while until we came to our last stand while the sun began setting. It was Taiyaki this time. Eating it while talking about just everything our likes, dislikes and so on.

Suddenly he leaned a bit down reached for my face and wiped a bit of sweet bean paste out of the corner of my mouth letting me blush madly.

_**´PAY BACK he has some crumbles´** _

_´Thank you I will do this´_

Before he could straighten up again I also reached for him getting the crumples from his cheek and right on time to this a voice sounded at the right from us.

"Wow baby cousin are you on a date with your cute little girlfriend here?"

"Shisui" His voice hold a death thread and he got a glare...but with this light ...blush on his cheeks it looked I was at a loss of words to describe this combination Itachi glaring daggers at Shisui but at the same time blushing.

_**´Here I see the impossible...does the world end now?´** _

_´No but...wow uhm...´_

Shuisi hold his hands up in defence.

"I was joking, joking" Itachi getting his cool quickly back gave him a last death glare.

"Yuuki I think it is time for your meeting with the others"

"Ah!"

"I will bring you"

"Thank you Itachi-kun"

Shuisui having enough death threats for today didn´t say anything but raised his eyebrow at us.

He swept me again up in his arms and bought me to the park were the others waited.

As Sasuke asked him to also watch the fireworks so he stayed with us until the end were we gave Naruto our presents making him cry over all of us out of happiness to have such great friends.


	9. Christmas

OC 11 years old, Itachi 16 years old

We all know the different types of people when it comes to Christmas.

Type 1: Has a whole month before the event the presents wrapped ad stored away

Type 2: Buys one present after another carefully over some weeks.

Type 3: Buys all presents 1 week before

Type 4: Buys a few days before under high pressure

Type5: Last-Minute

I´m one of the Type 4 haven now gathered all the Ideas for my presents and now on the way through the crowd to buy them.

_**´Why do you always got so late, we hate crowds remember?´** _

_´I know but now they will have more discount I want to use that, so first Choji and Naruto´_

_**´They get the same?´** _

_´No but it will be similar´_

I first went to Ichiraku to get some "free Ramen" coupons.

_´And "free BBQ" for Choji´_

_**´Coupons aren't the best present´** _

_´Our money is limited on our pocket money we get from our parents´_

_**´We need a job...or something of that sort´** _

_´We will next year we become gening and will get money from our missions´_

_**´Can´t wait´** _

When I entered Chojis favourite restaurant I found Shikamaru getting the same coupons I wanted.

_**´Good that we also got his present in the store before´** _

"Shika?" He turned to me then looked to his coupon then back to me.

"Same idea?"

"Yes, but I have an alternative" I smiled at him.

_**´Which?´** _

_´There are these limited winter edition chips but better hurry to get some or they are sold out´_

"How many presents do you have already?"

"…..eh..." He looked to his side and rubbed his neck.

"Ok then it is decided you will come with me and buy the other presents you help me carrying and I will help you finding presents. Deal?"

"Troublesome" He mumbled but followed me out of the restaurant to the present hunting.

* * *

We got nearly all of them by lunchtime.

Shika got an Orange shirt with rame print for Naruto, hair ties for Ino, coupons for Choji, some kunais for Kiba, some vials for Shino and Ninja strings for Sasuke

I got the present for Shika, the coupons for Naruto, purple nail paint for Ino, the limited winter edition chips for Choji, a scarf for shino, ninja sandals fo Sasuke, some fingerless gloves like Kakashi wears only without the plate and a present for Itachi (while Shika wasn´t paying attention).

We both were now on our way to a jewellery shop when I saw Itachi coming out a weapon shop

"Itachi, are you also buying presents?" I asked standing right before him.

"Ah Yuuki-chan, yes I´m"

"Hmmm...want to tag along? We are also buying some presents" Itachi shortly looked at Shikamaru then gave me a smile.

"Sure"

He got my right side while Shika was walking to my left.

_**´A bit tense here or do I imagen this?´** _

_´I´m actually not sure but there is the jewellery shop´_

I went with both of them inside.

There weren´t only accessories but also some nice decoration like some vases, photo frames and little figures.

_´I think the wolf Sasuke gave us was from here´_

_**´Could be, the work really looks similar´** _

_´Ah! Found it this would be perfect for Hinata´_

_**´And that one for Sakura don´t you think´** _

_´Yes´_

I went straight for the Hairpin with the Sakura flower and the bracelet with many little flower tags.

The Hairpin is for Sakura and the bracelet for Hinata they would like them.

"Nee...Yuuki does girl really like such things?" I turned to Shikamaru while the owner wrapped the presents up.

"When knowing what the girl likes you can´t do anything wrong"

He was silent and gave me a lazy look.

"Troublesome, I will look a bit around will you wait for me outside?"

_**´He wants to buy something for us here´** _

_´Sure?´_

_**´Why else should we wait outside´** _

I took my purchases and went outside together with Itachi waiting for Shikamaru.

Something cold touched my nose.

"Huh?" I looked up seeing the first snowflakes falling down.

"Snow!" I broke out in a wide grin jumping a bit up and down trying to catch them.

I was too happy seeing the snow that I missed the warm look Itachi gave me watching me having my fun.

I shuddered when to the snow a cold wind came up.

"Yuuki" Itachi called for me.

"What is it Itachi?"

He didn´t said anything just loses his black scarf and began winding it around my neck, when done he gave me a light stern look.

"You will catch a cold keep it"

_´I could get lost in his eyes´_

_**´He sure changed a bit he smiles more´** _

"I´m done" Shika came out of the shop.

They both bought me home arriving there I went to give Itachi his scarf back but he stopped me.

"Keep it and wear it or you would get sick"

"But what is about you?"

"It will be alright until I´m home" He again gave me this warm look.

_´Really what is this warmth in his eyes´_

_**´I can´t know everything just accept it...it suits him´** _

I blushed slightly and tried to hid it a bit with the scarf.

"Thank you Itachi"

_´It smells like him´_ I inhaled a bit of his scent.

"I will go then will we meet tomorrow?"

"Oh, good bye Shika until tomorrow"

_**´It will be fun when the snow will remain´** _

_´Snowball war´_

_**´Heheheheh´** _

He looked for a moment sad and then turned to go home.

"I should also go, you will come to help our Mother?"

"Yes, the day after tomorrow"

"Until then" he ruffled slightly my hair smiled and also went on his way.

* * *

We were all meeting at Kibas house he invited us to look at some pubs and other ninken.

"They are so cute~~~~" we girls chorused watching the little pubs stumbling around.

"Women" Shika said and rolled his eyes so while we girls were watching the pubs and awed and cooed the guys were talking about training.

_´Guys´_

_**´You know the snow stills lies high out there´** _

"girls I have an idea" I grinned like mad.

"Huh?" They all pried their eyes slowly from the pubs to look at me.

We stuck our head together and planned the demise of our boys, then went outside the boys were sitting near the porch letting the door open they turned to us.

"Oi it is could don´t let the door open" we all grinned and the simultaneous throw snowballs direct in their faces. They blinked at us then one after another stood up.

"Guys, this is war!" Kiba shouted jumping down forming a snowball throwing at us quickly followed by the others.

Walls were build fast and teams created. It was Shika, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and me against Kiba, Naruto, Choji, Sasuke and Shino. We played until most of the snow in the garden was used and we were too tried.

I pulled Hinata then to the side.

"Ne Hinata how about coming to the party with Naruto?"

"With N-N-N-Naruto-kun?"

_**´Poor girl always blushing at the mentioned of his name´** _

"Yes, come go ask him"

"but-but-but-"

I dragged her along with me and pushed her a bit in Narutos direction.

"Naruto, Hinata wants to ask you something"

I stood right behind her

"Don´t be too nervous I´m right behind you supporting you" I whispered.

"What do you want to ask H-Hinata-chan?"

_´Oh cute look he is blushing too thought he liked Sakura?´_

_**´Maybe a little change we caused but it is good´** _

"Ah-uhm-I-I-I-do-do-y-you w-want-to-to-g-ooo-with-m-me-t-too-th-the-p-p-party?"

_**´She managed that without fainting´** _

_´I´m so proud´_

"Sure I will pick you up then at 5 pm?"

_**´There she goes´** _

I catch Hinata and supported her.

"I think that would be great the party will start at 6 pm, I will tell her when she wakes up"

"Ah thank you Yuu"

Hinata was out for good 20 minutes and it was also slowly time to go home I told her when Naruto will pick her up and wished her luck.

* * *

Day bevor the party.

I went pretty early to the Uchihas to help Mikoto.

"Ah Yuu-chan there you are come come eat something and then we will begin"

It was only both of us and Sasuke Fukaku already eat in his study and Itachi was on a mission coming back to lunch.

"So with what do we begin?" I asked Mikoto Sasuke using the chance to escape out of the front door.

"Since Sasuke fled I can begin to tidy up the rooms upstairs I trust you with the kitchen and living room, when we are done today we can eat the dangos I made"

"Then we better begin with this right now"

_**´It is really easy to get you to work´** _

_´It is about mikotos dangos! Sure I will do everything for them expect murder´_

_**´You are really easy to make happy´** _

_´The little things are that what make me the happiest, I don´t need money or other fancy things´_

Until lunch we managed to clean every corner of this dam big house and this time Fukaku came out of his study to eat with us.

"You are overdoing it"

"Fukaku we will have a lots of guests from the other clans I want this house to look perfect when they come!" She scolded him.

After lunch we began the decoration, but Mikoto was distracted Itachi was running late.

"He will be alright" I insured.

"I know, would you please hang these lanterns up outside the front door? The ladder already stands there but be careful please"

* * *

I was trying to attach the second lantern of two.

"Yuuki" a warm voice sounded up startling me. I lost my balance falling backwards down from the ladder. I closed my eyes awaiting the impact but there were none just the feeling being held in someone's warm arms.

"I-I-Itachi y-you are back" I stuttered and blushed at him holding me again princes style.

"forgive me that I startled you" he really looked guilty.

"It is ok, I´m sure your mother waits for you." He put me down on my feet's.

"Then I better go and look for her and...please don´t fall down on me again" He smirked at me and went inside.

_**´Did he just crack a joke?´** _

_´Yes he did´_

_**´With all this impossible things that happens I begin to think we are dreaming´** _

_´We aren´t´_

_**´How will you know?´** _

_´In dreams I don´t feel temperatures but right now I feel the freezing wind and the heat of my blush´_

I managed to fix the lantern and went inside again to see Itachi bringing on other decorations on the ceiling and frames while Mikoto spread out some candles.

"Yuuki dear can you begin decorating the tree? Ah and Itachi when you are done help her, please, I will go and prepare the dishes for tomorrow, so much to do" she began to mumble to the end and retried into the kitchen.

_**´I think a chair will do´** _

_´I hate it to be too short´_

I began at the top with the classic simple star then went on with the other decoration Mikoto prepared. Midway Itachi joined in he did the lower half then and now gave me things for the upper half.

_**´I´m surprised´** _

_´Why?´_

_**´He let us do this, a guy letting a girl on the chair continue´** _

_´Huh?´_

_**´Don´t they normally say something like "let me do that"?´** _

_´Oh...true´_

I looked contemplative at him.

"I trust you to be careful" He said without looking up.

_**´The hell!? He just-´** _

"I can´t read minds Yuuki, I could see it on your face" He hold up the little glossy ball reflecting me in it.

"Oh...You must have watched a lots of peoples to be able to read their thoughts from their faces so good, it is one of my hobbies too" I gave him a smile, while he looked away.

_**´Girl is that...that can´t be...´** _

_´What?´_

_**´You just...that...there is a pink dust I'm sure of it...you embarrassed him I think´** _

_´HUH!´_ I took a doubletake on him and yes there faintly was a pink dust on his cheeks.

_**´How did we do that?´** _

_´I don´t know we didn´t say anything embarrassing or?´_

_**´We accused him of watching peoples´** _

_´And?´_

_**´Na you right that can´t be it he is honourable he won´t do things like Jiraiya´** _

_´Yeah so how?´_

_**´I am dunno´** _

"Done" I came slowly down from the chair and mustered our work Itachi standing beside me nodding at it approving.

"It looks fantastic" Mikoto cooed hearing me.

"Yuuki will you also eat dinner with us?" She asked with a look to the clock.

"Already this late?" I looked on the clock reading 7pm

"When it isn´t too much" I said shyly.

"Never Yuuki"

* * *

_**´Mikoto is planning something´** _

_´Yes I think so too...I heard rumours..´_

I was sitting on the table with them, but Mikoto pulled Sasuke beside her fast and left me the place next to Itachi.

_´She sure doesn´t try or?_ ´

_**´He is 16 he will be head of ANBU with 17, that job is mostly a desk job I´m sure they want him to search for a girlfriend by then´** _

_´...na don´t think about that I will eat now as dessert there are dangos~´_

Mikoto knowing us gave each one his own portion of dangos so effectively preventing Itachi and me fighting for the last one.

"Until tomorrow" I waved and then went at home preparing for the Christmas party tomorrow.

* * *

Christmas day

I was skiddy the whole day until we get ready for the party.

I wore a red dress with withe fluffy rims, as always the necklace and my hair was down reaching midback.

"Hurry" I pulled my parents behind me skipping to the Uchiha mansion, both of them just laughing at me and my usual antic around Christmas.

"A there you are" Mikoto greeted.

"Shikamaru, Choji and Ino are also already here"

I left the adult to themselves and went into the living room with the bag full of presents.

I didn´t said anything just bouncing on Shikamaru first and went on to Ino and Choji.

"Are this your presents" Ino glanced in the bag.

"Yes will you help me putting them under the tree?"

"Sure" we arranged the presents and came worth again to see Sasuke and Itachi strolling into the living room.

Waiting for the others I began asking Itachi about the other nations and how it is there.

_´It is so easy to talk with him´_

Somewhere between Shika joined our conservation and one after another the rest came in filling the room up to the brim. The cutest was Naruto coming in holding hands with a tomato red Hinata.

* * *

At 6 pm everyone was there and we began one after another giving out the presents.

I got a medical book from my parents, some food coupons from Choji, an orange T-Shit with fox print from guess...Naruto, bonbons from Shino, some pictures of the baby dogs from Kiba (he for sure is type 5 the Last-Minute one), a silver hairpin with a snowflake from Hinata, a romance novel from Sakura, a printed version of the flower book Ino and I created and senbos from Sasuke.

I gave Shikamaru then his present and he gave me mine, but I waited with mine watching him unwrapping my present and then let his jaw drop a bit looking really surprised and in awn.

"How?"

"I have my ways" ways I learned when I was a library assistance, I had two presents prepared in advance and only picked them up one of them was Shikamarus. It was a rare book of strategist there were maybe only 10 of this book but I manage to find out that a little store not far away had this book not knowing of its value and so I let it deliver to a bookstore to pick up. I now went and opened mine.

_**´Let us see what he got in the jewellery shop for us´** _

I looked down on a beautiful photo frame of a dark wood with silver inked cherry blossoms, he also put a photo in it, it was the one we let take on Narutos birthday with the last fireworks in the background all of us standing together even Sasuke and Itachi smiling into the camera. I was near tears.

"Oh thank you Shika" I gave him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you, too" He pulled me to himself giving me a not so quiet chaste kiss on the cheek getting me to blush and hide my cheeks with my hands turning slightly away, not noticing Shika giving Itachi a challenging look and getting narrowed eyes in return.

"Uhm I, Itachi here for you" to distract me from Shika boldness I gave Itachi his present.

_**´Slowly he begins to pay you back´** _

_´I notice´_

_**´Heheheh I´m now really interest what will come for payback´** _

_´Don´t be like that he isn´t the only one getting me in such a state´_

_**´True there is someone else too´** _

I glanced to Itachi who now lifted the lid of the jewellery box seeing the necklace I had let made for him.

_´I didn´t saw his necklace he wore in the anime so I thought why not give it to him as a present´_

_**´That is not the only thing in there´** _

_´Yeah a little card with saying that the necklace should remember him of the people who care for him´_

He read the card then carefully then put the necklace on. He was sitting on the sofa a bit behind me while I sat at the floor across from Shika so he stood up crouched down on my side looping his arms around me in a loose embrace from the side then a lingering kiss to my temple then a short one to my cheek then chuckling lowly in my ear.

"Thank you Yuuki" and letting a present drop into my lap.

_´...´_

_**´This guy...´** _

I was too shocked to see the second obvious exchange between Itachi and Shikamaru but was snapped out of it when Ino came up to us.

"Nee Yuu what is in that one?" This curious little thing already examined all my other presents.

I unwrapped the blueish silver present finding a little jewellery box.

The wood was pure black and with fine silver were snowflakes engraved overall and on the lid a really big pretty one with lots of details, the inside was puffed out with silver satin and hand some different spaced to organise. Looking careful I saw that it had a second bottom. Opening the secrect space there was a card and a little stone like the one in my necklace. I first took the stone and examined it to find little snowflakes inside.

_**´Wow he sure paid a lot for this´** _

_´So pretty´_

_**´Didn´t you say you don´t like extravagant things?´** _

_´Not when it is practicable and the stone sure wasn't expensive´_

I laid the stone pack getting to the card. It read "Thank you for being my light"

_**´...He likes you´** _

_´You think´_

_**´For who would you use such a phrase? Sure not when you see them as just a friend and sure also not for a normal best friend´** _

_´Oh´_

_**´Yes Oh´** _

I was red up to my roots stammering.

"T-T-Thank y-y-ou I-Itachi"

I cleared my throat and tried to calm down my blush.

"Nothing to thank for Yuuki"

"I´m sure everyone is hungry by now, the buffet is ready" Mikoto interrupted.

* * *

The food was delicious but it wasn´t expected otherwise Mikoto is just so good.

We all eat and chattered played and so one but I needed a break so I went outside to sit on the porch looking up to the clear night sky watching the stars and the moon. It was a clear full moon.

_´Such times are the best´_

_**´It is so peaceful let us stay here for a bit longer´** _

Without notice I fell asleep on the porch.

* * *

**Itachis POV**

I went outside to get some fresh air and also to look for Yuuki, only to find her fast asleep on the porch by the garden.

"You will get sick when you do something like this" I murmured getting inside again to get a blanked for her.

Coming back I sat beside her laying her head in my lap and spread the blanked over her making sure that she won´t be cold. She looked so peaceful that I couldn´t resist to stroke her hair carefully, not to wake her up.

_´Seeing her always makes me calm down and to have something warming up in my chest spreading through my body. From the first time I saw her I knew she was something else._

_I love my brother dearly but she...let me feel something else. She will never know that I always watch over her when I find the time, watching her with her friends or alone she always give out this warmth..._

_She truly cares for everyone who is dear to her, even for someone like me._

_She is pure, innocent and loving but not naive how I learned she knows of the cruelity in the world of my job that one of the cruellest and bloodiest, but even then she accept me, welcomes me always with a smile and her warmth...my light in my darkness´_

My thoughts went on like this remembering all the times I watched over her.

Stroking her face lightly I whispered into the night.

"I will protect you, my little light" continue to bask a bit longer in the warm peace she gave me.

**Itachi POV End**

* * *

**Shikamaru POV**

Ino was getting on my nerves and Yuu were missing somehow so I gave Ino the excuse looking for Yuuki and went outside turning around a corner to get into the garden. I guessed when that Yuuki would search some Peace here.

_´She really didn´t like to be on parties, she likes it more peaceful...just like me...that is why we understand each other so good I think.´_

My feet's stopped in their track. I found her, but...she laid on the porch with her head in Uchiha Itachis lap fast asleep while he looked down on her warmly stroking her face tenderly saying something too low to hear. Seeing this scene made something painfully tighten in my chest. I turned around making my escape to another part of the house still feeling this pain.

_´What is that what I feel?´_

**Shikamaru POV End**

* * *

_´So nice...so warm...´_

_**´We should wake up we will leave any moment for sure´** _

_´Hay hay´_

I slowly opened my eyes blinking a few times I saw in a black T-shirt clad stomach of someone so I rolled on my back to see to whom it belonged.

"Good morning Yuuki-chan or better good evening?" I looked at Itachis relaxed face with a peaceful smile on it illuminated by the full moon and giving his hair a skin a fairy shine.

I sat up quickly turning again to him, the blanked slid down to the floor.

"Ah-Uhm-I-Itachi-I-"

_**´He really looks handsome in the moonlight´** _

_´You are so not helping at this moment´_

"It is alright Yuuki, but I think you parents a searching for you"

"Thank you" I was a scarlet red bowing and hastily and escaped to my parents steaming air following me all the way home. My parents tried to get out of me what happened what got me so red but my mouth were sealed.


	10. shattered dreams

OC 11 years old, Itachi 17 years old

1 week before the graduation, Friday

After training how to throw kunai and Shuriken and extensive stamina training showing us the basic use of chakra and the basic katas we finally got to the jutsus we need for the genin graduation.

But something was strange with me. I think my first try at the bushin jutsu was like Narutos, but it wasn´t getting better and my henge was none existence it was simply frustrating after working so hard and somehow mastered the throwing of the weapons (with a lots of training with Itachi and Sasuke) and got even my stamina up (morning running with Kiba, Shino and Naruto) I can´t get this right somehow.

Some from my class caught on that and began bulling me calling me useless when they are sure my friends aren´t there.

"Yuuki come to the front please and show us a bushin" the teacher called from the front.

_´Urg why me?´_

I stood up and went in front of the others hearing light giggling and laughter from some of the class.

**_´Show them this time´_ **

_´Oky I will use as much as I can´_

I tapped into my chakra while forming the seals I pulled more of it then before leaving just a thin bit left.

"Bushin no jutsu"

-poff- a useless gibberish bushin appeared just to be dispelled two seconds later.

_´I really can´t...do...it´_

**_´Hey what is going on?´_ **

_´I feel hot, It burns, It hurts´_

**_´Ohy!´_ **

I collapsed to the ground gripping my heart that beat fast in my chest. I was burning. A scream came loose from me.

"Yuuki!" I heard Shika shout with fear in his voice for a second before the pain became unbearable and sweet darkness welcomed me.

* * *

** 3rd POV **

"Will she be alright?" Saeki was beyond worried now. They got a call from the academy that Yuuki collapsed and was bought into the hospital, they didn´t know what happened.

"She is alright and will wake up soon, but...she will never be a ninja"

"What do you mean?" Morion perked up even getting slightly angry.

"She doesn´t have enough chakra to even do the basics, something is hindering her"

"What is this something?"

"We don´t know" the doctor now looked very carefully at the parents.

"You don´t know!? This is my little daughter you are talking about you should better know" Morion gripped the doctor by his collar and shaking him slightly, but he wasn´t the one striking fear into the poor guy, it was Saeki giving him a glare first hand out of the hell he will visit when not answering to her liking.

"W-We n-never saw some-thing like th-that, even out head medic don´t know what to do, the only possible one would be Tsunde-hime, b-but she isn´t here" Morion was pulled to the side and Saeki took his place she just stood there.

"Then please call her here!" She demanded with an ice cold voice.

"W-W-We can´t, I´m sorry"

A nurse saved the doctor from a cruel death by telling them that Yuuki was awake now and they could come in.

** 3rd POV End **

* * *

I woke up in the hospital.

_´I never liked them´_

**_´Do you remember what happened´_ **

_´I created a bushin with a bit more chakra, it didn´t work...then pain and Shika calling me´_

**_´You collapsed´_ **

_´Explains why I´m in the hospital´_

"Yuuki?"

"Mom?" I rasped my throat felt like sandpaper.

"Ah here come I help you to sit up a bit"

_´I don´t really feel my body´_

**_´They drugged you slightly´_ **

_´Ugh´_

I was now sitting up a bit leaning on my pillows and mother gave me a glass of water, that I drank slowly.

"Yuuki" father began with a sad tone and I knew something was wrong right in this moment.

"We talked with the doctor...he said...he said you never can be a ninja until they find out what is using your chakra up...and the only one doing that is Tsunade"

"Huh!?" I let my glass slip out of my hands, shattering on the floor in thousand little pieces.

I was clearly in shock.

"It is alright Yuuki-chan you can do something else" mother tried to consult me.

**_´AND WHAT!?´_ **

_´...useless...´_

I felt my hear shatter like the glass and felt them craveing into my flesh feeling the pain clear as a day.

"Your mother is right and we will support you whatever you want to do" father said trying to smile and cheer me up.

"I-I want to be alone...please" I hang my head low grapping the blanked tightly in my fists.

"Yuuki" mother touched my shoulder but I shrugged it away.

"Please" I rasped near tears.

"They will let you out tomorrow, we will gather you then" I only nodded at that waiting until they leave to break down.

* * *

**_´Fate can be cruel´_ **

I was crying but not much sound left my mouth, everything around me crumbled.

_´I only wanted to stand beside them...´_ Do you know this feeling just to want one thing the first time in your live working hard to get it just fate spitting you in the face by snatching it away.

**_´Hey Tsunade will come back, she could look at that and even solve it´_ **

_´That would be next year after the Chunin exam...by then I would already be left behind´_

**_´True but you could work hard and reach them again´_ **

_´I lost my will for now´_

**_´But-´_ **

_´I´m useless or better hopeless´_ My heart was twisting thinking about all the heartbreak I had over such things.

_´What can I do now ? Nothing! Doing their missions and training they will forget me!´_

**_´You can´t be sure of that´_ **

_´It was always so and you now it...when I leave the sight of the people I care for they will forget me´_

**_´...´_ **

My throat tighten painfully and my cheeks and eyes feels hot I lifted my head to look outside with all my pain clear to see in my eyes, my gaze meet that of a white haired ANBU outside my window. I looked through him not really seeing him there.

_´Kakashi, sure Hiruzen sent him to look at my situation...miserable situation...what I´m worth in this world?´_

**_´Stop that you already questioned that in the other world´_ **

_´Even there I was useless why should fate change that...they will forget me over their adventure and me...what can I do?...I wouldn´t be a good nurse beside not liking to see gruesome wounds or disease I really can´t take the attitude from some...beside that there is no meaningful job to help them...´_

**_´You forget there are a bit more jobs than before in our old world´_ **

_´You mean?´_

**_´You maybe not the best in body's strength but by no mean you are dump´_ **

_´I always lose to Shika´_

**_´Because you are bored and don´t like the game really but we both know that you could give him a run for his money when you truly would try...and for him not noticing that...there is for example the cryptology, coding and decoding or the tacticians making plans for every situation possible you don´t need to be a ninja for them but you can do there something to help the others´_ **

_´Aren´t I too young?´_

**_´I think a talk with Hiruzen will be in order for that´_ **

_´Is Kakashi still there?´_

**_´Nope he fled by the first sight of your teary face´_ **

_´Good´_

**_´HUH!?´_ **

_´He will tell Hiruzen and he will soon be here...can´t having me break down´_

**_´...was this all an act?´_ **

_´For sure not...it only plays somehow in our hand´_

**_´Fate for sure is female by all of its mood swings´_ **

_´We will never know...but it is a good theory´_

I calmed down really slowly leaning back and slept for a while, crying exhausted one really fast.

* * *

When I next woke up it was dark outside.

"Ah I didn´t want to wake you" Hiruzens voice was heard from the window.

"Hokage-sama" I bowed my head to him but he only waved his hand.

"I don´t like formalities from kids"

I nodded in understanding.

"I read the report of the doctors...It really doesn´t look good" he comment still standing at the window.

"I know" it really stung to admit this fact.

"Kakashi told me you were near breaking, but I see you calm...why?" He now turned to me mustering me.

"I have a little bit protection against such...happenings...you know...I don´t want to lose my friends...but maybe that will be inevitable...but I want to help them from another place. What are the conditions to get to the cryptologic or tacticians?" I questioned him with as much cool and calm as I could muster.

Hiruzen took a long breath from his pipe looking out of the windows.

**_´Isn´t smoking forbidden in the hospital?´_ **

_´He is the Hokage´_

**_´Seems to have its perks´_ **

"You won´t be able to join one of them before you are 16" he informed me with a grave face.

"I hear a 'but' "

"I will test you till then and give you little jobs from these departments to see if you are cable of joining either one" He sighted a bit at that, he know about my situation having an older mind.

"You sure will do this for me?"

"Nobody beside me will know of this so better search for another job until you are 16" He concluded.

"Thank you Hiruzen" I bowed my head.

"Don´t thank me too early" I just grinned at his back when he disappeared from my room.

_´I can do this´_

**_´Good that you cheered up...but what will we do until we are 16?´_ **

_´Working as a cook in a café and beside that...begin the personal Chef for my friends so they won´t forget me...I will make their bentos for their missions for a good while the won´t get really extended missions´_

**_´Sounds like a plan...´_ **

_´I always wanted to learn to be a great chef...so we will ask Akamich-san to teach us´_

A small smile came to my face and my inner demon crawled back in its corner.

**_´You are weakened I hope nothing happened to let it act up again´_ **

_´Better not hope too much´_

**_´Better cheer up again tomorrow they will fetch you´_ **

_´Hay hay so better I sleep now´_

* * *

Morning

"Yuuki-chan how are you?" Mother asked me.

"Alright I got a bit to think about all this and had made some decisions but we can talk about that at home I told her.

"That sounds great little one" father grinned at me happy that I found my cheer again.

_´Maybe they are even happy about this´_

**_´Why?´_ **

_´They won´t lose you through a mission or something like that´_

**_´True´_ **

Walking home I thought of how I will explain them what I wanted to do, also to think of how to ask Akimichi-san to teach me how to cook.

"So little one what do you want to do now?" We were sitting now drinking some tea.

"I want to be a chef or baker in a café and for that I wanted to ask Akimichi-san to teach me"

"Oh! That sounds soo nice and you always liked to cook" mother had now a lot of happy sparkles in her eyes beginning to rant about how nice this idea is and it would be so great when Akimichi-san would do that.

"We talked with your teacher and arranged that you will get your graduation but will not be listed as a genin. Sadly you won´t be practice in the exam but you can go and watch your friends" father explained to me.

**_´We will watch for sure´_ **

The rest of the day I rested.

* * *

Today was Sunday so I went as usual to Shika for our regular game of shogi, the game I always lose because I´m to bored and Shika didn´t take me serious on.

"Ah Yuuki-chan, Shika is already waiting on the porch by the garden" Yoshino greeted me with her usual smile.

"Thank you Yoshino-san" I slipped inside and went for the garden.

**_´Should we show him that we can play that game serious and train to beat Shikaku?´_ **

_´I´m not sure If we just should let them think that I have no strategic know-how just to take them then by surprise´_

**_´A good plan but they are also clever and could adjust to the sudden change in gameplay´_ **

_´Hmmmm...good point there I could pretty fast lose my surprise moment´_

**_´See, come girl show it to them and beat them fair, we didn´t play strategic games for nothing´_ **

_´Ah yes chess, shogi, go, and various other games like fire emblem or civil war II´_

**_´Better put our knowledge finally in use so this won´t get so boring to play anymore´_ **

_´But...then the whole fun will be cut short and no time to tease him...´_

**_´...good point, but we should show him a good game maybe we will lose even then so we wouldn't break our losing string´_ **

_´Ok but when this go to hell it was your idea´_

**_´Sure sure when it makes you happy´_ **

_´It will´_

I found Shika sitting beside a set up shogi board as always ready to play.

"Shika!" a turn, a swirl and I missed him by a short inch landing face first on the ground.

"Your so mean" I said muffled rubbing my hurting nose.

"And you are troublesome, stand up I want to have it done already so we can do other things" like always he said this to rile me up.

I stood up dusting my pants and sat across form him on the shogi board ready to show him an other side of me.

And he began his move. I first played my first moves like usually.

**_´He will never see what hit him´_ **

_´Some dump or senseless moves can have a purpose, something that he should learn´_

I put down my last piece for my traps and Shika moved into my hand, but before I let the traps snap I wanted something confirmed.

"Ne Shika remember your promise?" I asked him while he looked at the board already planning his win.

"Which one?" He asked absent.

"The one when I should magically win for once" I reminded him.

"Ah, yes you wanted me to confess that I like you" He became a little bit wary.

"Good" I grinned.

He looked puzzled at me and I made my next move this time a serious on catching him off guard in my spider web of traps. He looked at the board and the trap that sprung into place then up to me giving him a dead serious look and again on the board repeating this a few times.

**_´You totally throw him off he has at the moment only the "WHAT?" question in mind for sure´_ **

_´Let us see what he has in store for us´_

It looked like he got his cool back looking bored onto the board and made his next move thinking maybe that was a coincident.

I calculated my next moves and set several plans into action or as backups.

* * *

We played little longer than usual and after a while Shikaku and Yoshino came to look, because normally at this time they will hear some laughter and playing or training noises but it was too silent so they came to look if everything is alright.

Shikamaru still stared at the board disbelieving what happened.

_´That would be now 15 min.´_

I managed it to win in only 15 moves the match was fast over like always only think different, he lost this time royally.

**_´You were merciless´_ **

_´I wanted a challenge´_

**_´You crushed him´_ **

_´You think?´_

**_´Look at his face´_ **

Eyes wide and unblinking were staring and roaming the board with an unbelieving expression.

"What is the matter son?" Shikaku came up behind him and looked down on the board, and looked and stared and the carefully nudged his son.

"Never underestimate your opponent" that comment seemed to get Shika out of his thoughts.

"I didn´t" he murmured still thinking about where he went wrong.

"Shika, your promise" I smiled sweetly at him and he went bright red.

"Promise?" Shikaku lifted a brow trying to play the "what are your talking about?" card while fighting the blush. I just gave him a deadpan stare.

"I like you Yuuki, done happy?" He looked to the side with red ears.

"Yes" I grinned.

"Awwww Shika you and Yuuki are together?"

"No!" Shika denied then huffed and looked angrily at me giving me the blame.

"We know each other since we are 1 and played since we were 3...10 years and you never won until now...why?"

**_´Clever boy´_ **

"It wasn´t fun for me to win and you never took me serious at the beginning so I decided to play along and learn your habits" I explained nonchalant.

"Why now?"

"Call me selfish Shika...I just wanted to hear it..."

"It has to do with that what happened in the academy" He concluded.

**_´He catches up fast´_ **

"Sharp as ever, yes...I won´t be able to graduate with all of you, I will get my graduation but I will not become a genin like you...I don´t have enough Chakra for being even an genin"

It was still a sore spot for me so I looked at the board with the sadness about that clear on my face.

"Why?" This time Shikaku asked.

"They don´t know only Tsunade could know and maybe heal it...but they said the chance isn´t very high"

Yoshino gasped, Shikaku closed his eyes thinking and Shikamaru got his disbelieving look from earlier back only added that his moth opened and closed like a fish.

"There must be a way" Shika thought out loud staring now at the shogi board and I could see his mind running a mile and working on a solution.

**_´It is really sweet that he wants you to remain with them´_ **

"What do you do now?" Shikaku as fast thinking as always.

"I will learn from Akimichi-san how to cook and will take later a job as a chef" I explained my plan letting out my deal with the Hokage which included the tacticians, Shikakus subordinates.

Shikamaru heard our exchange and stared at me with sadness in his eyes.

"There is no other way?"

"Not when I want to die early" a half lie, there are other jobs and Tsunade hasn´t yet checked me.

He hang his head depressed and Yoshino pulled her husband away leaving us alone.

"But Shika, we will always be friends right?" I smiled at him remember him on that what he said the other time.

"We will always be friends Yuu, but are you really ok with this?"

_´He isn´t the only one learning over the years...he can read us like a book´_

**_´He isn´t the only one who can do that´_ **

_´?´_

**_´Remember the morning in the hospital before our parents came to fetch us?´_ **

* * *

** Flashback **

Saturday morning

I woke up blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked out of the window. Clear sky, bright sun birds chirping a perfect morning actually but not for me the events from the day before came back weighting down on me. I ran my hand through my hair and slowly sat up.

**_´Huh?´_ **

_´What is it?´_

**_´There lies something on out nightstand´_ **

I turned my head a bit more and my gaze fell on a little enveloper.

_´From whom is this?´_

**_´I don´t know open it´_ **

I took it in my hands and opened it curiously and took out a slip of paper.

_´Oh...´_

**_´I said you are something more as a simple friend for him´_ **

It was from Itachi.

_Yuuki I heard from Sasuke and the doctors what happened. Don´t be too depressed and remember that I will always be there for you my little light._

There was no signature but it wasn´t needed I knew his neat handwriting already.

**_´He really cares for you, that is so sweet´_ **

_´But how did he know that I would be too depressed and need to hear such word at the moment?´_

**_´Like most of your friends you know him from early on and to be true to yourself your emotions can be easily be read from your eyes and face´_ **

** Flashback End **

* * *

"I´m fine" but I only got a doubtful gaze from him for this standard answer what nobody believe one when something had happened.

"You are always so honest"

"….I know, but-"

"Just say how you truly feel about that" He interrupted me clearly a bit angry about my lie.

I fell silent then I meet his gaze showing him how all this pained me and I felt again this feeling like as my chest were crushed tightly every second stronger the more I thought of all this.

"I can´t put it in words how I feel like...devastated doesn't even begin to describe this Shika"

Shikamaru moved the board out the way and skid nearer and then embraced me pulling me into his chest.

"I will find a way Yuu and when I have to dig this Tsunade out and bribe her into healing you, you will become a ninja"

"I´m not even sure If I´m really cut out to be one" I whispered in his chest fighting my tears and the lump in my throat.

"Don´t give up, believe in me when you don´t believe in yourself. I will make you to the best konochi Konoha ever saw."

**_´Sweet how he try to cheer you up´_ **

_´But I really don´t have much hope of us becoming a ninja, better tell him now that so he don´t get his hope shattered like mine´_

"Shika, I really don´t have much hope for me becoming a ninja, but I will find other ways to be of use for the village" He looked down to me and I saw a flicker of unknown emotions going through his eyes.

"You don´t need to be useful or so you have us , your friends and we will always be there for you like you are for us."

Somehow I had the need to laugh, startling him with that but he joined me and I felt his hold tighten a bit on me bevor he ruffled my hair.

"I really like you Yuu"

"Enough to be my guinea pig for my cooking?"

"Sure as long as I don´t get food poison" he gave me a sweet grin.

"Then I better make sure to train hard the best would be going now to Akimichi-san and ask her" I stood up.

"You are serious about that" he sobered up having again a seriouse look on his face.

"I´m, so see you next time" I gave him a hug for goodbye and was on my was to Chojis mother.

* * *

I stood a bit nervous at the door of Chojis home waiting for the door to open.

"Yuu-chan?" Choji was the one getting the door.

"Ah, Choji-"

"Are you alright? What did the doctors said? Did you got enough to eat there? I know this hospital food is horrible" He bombarded me with questions and I hold my hands up to stop him.

"Choji, I´m alright, I got enough to eat and the food wasn´t that bad...but bland. Is your mother home?"

"My mother? Why?"

"I wanted to ask her something"

"Sure come in she is in the kitchen"

"Thank you Cho" I gave him a nervous smile and went for the kitchen where his mother greeted me like him, bombarding me with questions.

"Akimichi-san, I´m fine really but I wanted to ask for favour"

"Whatever you want Yuuki" she chirped.

"Can you teach me to bake and cook?" She looked surprised clearly not awaited that but then a dazzling smile stretched over her face and she began to glow out of happiness.

"Sure my dear I will teach you everything I know"

**_´Danger´_ **

_´Why do you always warn me too late?´_

Akamichi-san already pulled me in a crushing hug already listing what we could do and how fun that will be, truth be told it really sound fun

**_´More fun?´_ **

_´Strange humour´_

**_´And yours is I darker than black sometimes´_ **

_´Everyone has a dark side´_

**_´To think of it you like to cook, you can sew and knit, you like washing dishes and even ironing...you are like a housewife´_ **

_´Oh never thought of that I learned it from my former mother because I wanted to have my own house so I also needed to know of this things´_

Choji and his father entered the kitchen hearing the tumult.

"What happened" Chouza asked his wife who still hold me in her clutches, but let me go to hug her husband.

"Yuuki-chan asked me to become my apprentice, she want me to teach her baking and cooking isn´t this great dear?"

Chouza gave me a short once over surely heard of my trip to the hospital but then gave me a smile.

"That is great"

"That means I will see you more often? Can I try your food?" Choji even stopped to eat to ask me this with so much hope of more free food.

"I already promised that Shika, but I will try to make enough so you can try too"

"Great!"

**_´When will you tell them?´_ **

_´Don´t know it was hard enough to tell Shika´_

**_´You should before they graduate´_ **

_´But won´t that depress them? They need to be top shape for the exam maybe after that?´_

**_´They will see that you aren´t there that could worry them and distract them´_ **

_´Also true´_

**_´Tell them before´_ **

_´Tomorrow´_

I bowed a last time to Akimichi-san and thanked her for taking me under her wing.


	11. Friendship

Two days before the exam I called my friends to meet together in the park because I needed to tell them something important.

_´You are sure now is the best time?´_

_**´Yes´** _

_´You are also sure it is the right thing to do?´_

_**´Yes, you swore to be always honest to your friends so, yes it is the right thing to do´** _

_´Ok´_

_**´Hey don´t be so nervous they are your friends´** _

_´But will they still be when they hear that I can´t be with them anymore?´_

_**´You are not out of the world and Friends are always there for another even when the other one don´t do the same as the others cheer up´** _

_´You can easy say this you are my inner and mustn´t do this´_

_**´True but I have to fight your darkness and that isn´t easy either ´** _

I walked nervously up and down on our hill in the park waiting for my friends.

_**´Ah there they are´** _

I looked up seeing them all coming up to me I could hear Naruto and Sasuke having their normal talk.

"THEME!"

"Dobe"

"THEME!"

"Ah look she is already here" Ino pointed out interrupting the two.

"Yuu-chan" Hinata greeted me and the others followed suit.

"H-H-ay everyone" my smile was a bit cramped because I was too nervous, fidgeting with my hands and shifting my stance every now and then.

"So what wanted to say to us?" Naruto asked outright straight to the point.

I steeled myself looking all of them in the eyes and began telling them the finding of the doctors and the decision of the teacher.

They were all shocked.

"You-You mean you won´t become genin and be with us?"

"Yes" I didn´t look up feeling really guilty and ashamed of myself.

"There must be a way" Sasuke mumbled.

"Yeah don´t give up Yuu we will find a solution." Naruto cheered up and the others joined him making different plans from bribing the teachers up to fake the Hokages writing and making me genin (You won´t believe it but that idea came from Sasuke)

_**´See they all are here for you´** _

"Everyone, I´m happy that you all would do this for me but I already decided on another way, I will become a cook " I smiled at them and they fell silent on that, then they all build a circle and began whispering and arguing about something until they came to a decision

"You are still our friend so you will be there on our graduation exam right?" Kiba declared.

"Yes I wouldn´t miss that"

"Good" I gave him a questioning look.

They all grinned at me.

"Sure we won´t just sneak her name on the genin list?" Ino asked again and they began to discuss this, but this time to make me laugh and cheer up.

"I told you so" Shika said from my side.

"You did" I smiled at him just to receive a short kiss to my forehead.

I bathed for the rest of the day in the warm feeling of having such great friends.

* * *

Graduation day

I came really early to the academy having yesterday received my own graduation.

I sat on Narutos swing waiting for my friends to come out as fresh genins.

"You are early Yuuki-chan" I nearly fell on the floor.

"Itachi" I gave him a pouted.

_´Why, oh why he does that´_

_**´You asked that already once I think´** _

_´Can´t stop asking that´_

"You are so easy Yuuki" He grinned mischievous at me.

_´He-He-He´_

_**´Yes he do that on purpose´** _

I maybe have gaped at him a bit disbelieving, because he began laughing at me like that time once where I stole his dango but it only made me gape more.

_´The hell I don´t understand him´_

_**´But isn´t that what you find so fascinating about him? That you can´t figure him out?´** _

_´No I find fascinating that he can be so absolute imitating outward and such a sweet, caring man inside, that paradox´_

_**´The opposite from you, you are a sweet and nice girl outside but can be cold hearted inside´** _

_´That bad?´_

_**´Only sometimes´** _

"You are here for Sasuke, but where are Mikoto and your Father?" At that he stopped laughing.

"They will come later, the Hokage called them" he got a thoughtful look on his face clearly thinking about the Why.

"I´m sure everything is alright" I smiled at him but it only made him stare a bit at me.

"Yuuki..." He was searching for words.

"Are you alright?"

"I´m fine Itachi" that only got me the same look that Shika gave me for that answer.

"It is really ok, I decided on another path you know" I gave him a firm look making him believe me.

"And what is this new path?"

"That - is - a - secret" I waggled my finger in tact to that teasing him.

"But sure you would tell that a friend" he got this mischievous glint in his eyes again.

"Sure you are my friend?" I asked in mockery.

And then I felt it light as a feather light his fingers tickled on of my tickle spots getting me to spit out a laugh.

"Yes" he said with an innocent look.

"Hmmm...I´m not so sure about that" and he did it again this time another spot near my waist but he didn´t stop so I soon found myself holding onto him while shaking with laughter.

"I surrender, I surrender yes you are my friend" I had tears in my eyes already and he stopped and helped me standing right. After getting some needed air I told him what I want to do for the next years.

"I want to be a cook so I´m learning from Akimichi-san cooking and baking" He seemed to be a bit surprised at the cheer in my voice but then his expression softened into this warm look he gave me sometimes.

"I´m sure you will be a great cook"

"Uhm...you want to try sometimes what I cooked?"

"I would like that" he stroke my head a bit giving me a fuzzy feeling.

_**´That feels good...know I understand why cats like this so much´** _

_´Mhm´_

_**´By the way don´t the Uchihas usual have a contract with cats?´** _

My eyes widened a bit with that revelation.

"Say Itachi?"

"Hai?"

"Can you summon cats?"

"You like cats?"

_**´Caught you´** _

_´Not a real secret´_

I looked expecting at him.

"Uhm yes I do, can I meet yours?"

"Sure why not the exam will take some time" he bit his tump and then slammed his hand down. From the cloud appeared an all-black Siamese cat with golden eyes looking absolute cool and noble.

"You called?"

"Good morning Yami, Yuuki this is Yami-san, Yami this is my friend Yuuki, be friendly to her"

The ninja cat gave me a short gaze then dismissed me springing on Itachis shoulder.

"For this you called me? What a waste of time"

_**´Wow insulted by a cat, don´t take it to hard girl´** _

_´I will show this cat´_

"Nee Yami-san you fur looks so silky can I touch it?"

_´Touch, pet good I love animals´_

_**´Here she goes again´** _

Yami opened his mouth to decline but caught the gaze of Itachi and shut it sitting still and waited with a look of "I hope this is over soon". Itachi crouched down so I could reach the cat.

_**´He got really tall over the years we only reach up to his chest´** _

_´This time around he has a chance to live beyond his early twenties´_

I began first lightly patting Yamis head and he just stared irritated at me until I began scratching behind his ears and putting a bit massaging pressure behind my strokes. He closed his eyes an began purring loudly and even began to smile and leaning into my touch so much he nearly fell of Itachis shoulders.

First Itachi was taken aback that Yami the unsocial cat with a heart of ice was reduced to a purring happy fur ball by the hands of a twelve years old little girl only to laugh at that. The slight shaking of Itachis shoulders got Yami back out of his daze blinking sometimes. First you could see disappointment then surprise that morphed into horror in a span of a second but he caught himself pretty quickly and turned to Itachi.

"She is tolerable" sticking his nose high in the air and then poofed away.

_**´I think that will be all of admission we will get for now´** _

_´Oh that is alright I think making special catnip treat will get him around´_

_**´Why do you love animals so much?´** _

_`They are honest and more good than humans will ever be, and they are cute´_

"I shouldn't be surprised anymore" Itachi mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that you really can easy make friend even with the coldest Ice cube and melt them"

I gave him a grin for that.

"Think he would like catnip treats?"

He chuckled.

"I´m sure he would like that, but be careful or you will have a bunch of cats following you around demanding the treats"

I imagined that and got a wider grin.

"I would even like that" I began laughing with him. We talked like that for a while seeing parents arriving waiting for their children.

_**´To think of it he was announced Head of Anbu just a week ago and look how good this job do him he is more relaxed and has more time for his brother´** _

* * *

"I think it is about time" I said and not soon after the bell was heard and the cheer of children coming for the door. My friends came out first running straight to me.

"Look look this looks great on me right?" Ino asked showing off her head protector now official a genin.

"What a drag" Shikamaru just said trying to bind his protector around his arm.

"Here let me help you" I took it from him and wound it around his arm right and made the knot.

"Thank you Yuu"

"Yuuki you aren´t the only one not being a genin"

"What do you mean Kiba?"

"Naruto didn´t made it" I looked at him.

_**´You forgot´** _

_´This time no I knew, but this is necessary for him to learn his kage no bushin´_

_**´Oh right his trademark jutsu´** _

_´He will steal the scroll tonight´_

I looked on the blond standing a bit to the side.

"Naruto I´m sure there will be a way for you" I embraced him.

"So don´t be sad"

"I won´t I will make it and you too, believe it!"

"Congratulation Sasuke" Itachi patted Sasukes head, who maybe didn´t showed it outright but was extremely pleased to get praised by Itachi.

"Where are mother and father?"

"The Hokage wanted to speak to them, but don´t worry they will congratulate you later when they are back" now he ruffled Sasukes hair up, to agitate him a bit. Sasuke is a bit sensitive about his hair according to Itachi he takes one hour daily just to style it, but I think he just want to distract me from the fact that he also takes a lot of care into his hair.

"Ne Ne Yuuki watch we have something for you" Naruto said nudging a shy Hinata to the front.

"We all thought that it would be only fair when you have one too even when you aren´t a genin" She said and hold out a makeshift head protector with "honoured Friend" craved in.

_´Oh my god that is so...so...I´m really lucky to have such friends´_

Some happy tears appeared in my eyes.

"Thank you so much" I sniffled and pulled them in a group hug.

"Let´s celebrate this mother made extra much so we can all eat by me" Choji offered.

"YES!" Both Kiba and Naruto exclaimed and the others agreed to all but Sasuke who wants to go home and deliver the good news to his parents so we said our good bye to him and went for the Akamichi mansion.

In the late afternoon we all went home and I knew Naruto will have a talk with this other teacher getting the idea to steal the scroll and learn his jutsu.

**_´You left that thievery out right?´_ **

_´That and the mission in wave´_

**_´Huh why?´_ **

_´They learned an important lesson from Zabuza and Hakus death, I liked Haku but maybe with the already alerted inner workings of the future teams the outcome will change, we don´t know´_

**_´You mean some necessary evil need to happen´_ **

_´Right´_

**_´The chunin exam?´_ **

_´I´m not sure I gave them the information we don´t know what they will do for measurements´_

**_´I hope it doesn´t end in Hiruzens death again´_ **

_´Tomorrow they will form their teams we promised to meet up after they became aquatinted with their team members and new teacher´_

**_´Poor Kakashi getting Team 7´_ **

_´With all his laziness he had it coming´_

**_´True so until tomorrow then´_ **

I yawned and went to sleep with my head protector proud on my nightstand.

* * *

For the morning I went to Akimichi-san having my first lesson in cooking mostly it was about ingredients and more theoretical she said I need to understand this first bevor she let me cook. And for lunch I went to Ichirakus waiting for my friends.

"Yuu look, look I made it" Naruto run up to me showing of his head protector to me.

"That is great Naruto I knew you would make it" I hugged him.

"Now what our teacher is an old man with grey hair and he hates us already"

"Only because you needed to play a dump prank on him" Sakura reminded him.

_´Ah the rubber incident´_

_**´I really wanted to see that´** _

Sasuke just gave us all his cool look but quickly claimed the seat on my left. The other ones appeared also one after another chatting happily about their new teachers complaining about them like the preteen we are.

"You know what our Teacher was way too late and then only told us to come tomorrow to the training grounds without eating before" Naruto whined.

´A the famous bell test´

_**´Should we give them something to eat beforehand? They will wait hours for Kakashi´** _

_´I already planned that I will also drop a little hind that they need teamwork, but maybe this time around it will not be needed because they already know each other quit good´_

_**´Should we watch? You know I really want to see that moment personally´** _

_´You mean-´_

_**´Yes THAT moment´** _

_´Why not it could be funny´_

"How are your lessons with Akimichi-san?" Shika asked me from my right side.

"Quit good she starts with me at the basics, knowing the ingredients and how to handle them before cooking. You knew that putting tomatoes in the freezer will destroy their aroma and when unfreezing they will turn into mush?"

"Really?" Sasuke perked up at hearing me talk about tomatoes.

"Yes, and there is a lot you can make from only tomatoes, this basic lesson will take a while but truth be told I really like them" I was glowing out of happiness and began listing some tasty receipts with tomatoes quit getting the attention from the other who began asking about the different things they like.

"But you still have time on Sunday right?"

"For you always Shika" I smirked at him giving the hint that I will play serious from now on and he better be prepared, but he smirked back signalling that yes he is prepared an I began grinning widely excited for a good match.

* * *

Again I stood up early making three bentos for my poor friend from Team 7 and was on my way to the red bridge where they should wait for Kakashi.

"Good morning!" I chirped getting a glare from Sasuke and a forced smile from Sakura.

_**´Definitive no morning persons´** _

"Morning Yuu~"

_´Expect him´_

Naruto waved and skipped up to us, only to have his stomach growling.

"I didn´t eat anything and you?"

The other shook their head no.

"You are lucky, I have some bentos made, you know I asked father for your teacher Kakashi-san and I heard he is always late so I thought you could need something to eat, he mustn´t know you ate or?" I smiled.

"You are a life saver" Naruto hugged me short then snatched his bento and began eating.

"Sure we can eat that? He won´t know?" Sakura was unsure to break the ordered from Kakashi, but when even Sasuke took his she followed suit.

"You are now a team, so better work together even when it means to sink together" I laughed and waited with them for Kakashi packing away the bentos when the others were done.

"Yo"

"You are late" Naruto and Sakura chorused.

"You know there was this cat-"

He got a deadpan gaze from his students and then registered my presents. I saw a short surprise and then a suspecting glare.

_**´Hehehe he catches on that we could have meddled with his test´** _

I only gave him an innocent look.

"Would it be alright when I watch from afar?"

He hesitated but then nodded.

"So come on"

We followed him to a training ground and he put up the clock and explaining the bell test while I sat myself at the pole with a bag of chips in my hand.

_**´This will be great´** _

_´I really want to see how they manage´_

And the fight was on and at first it was like in the manga Naruto alone vs. Kakashi, loosing greatly and then got shot up with the 1000 years of pain technique into the river. Munching my Chips I watched greatly amused.

_´This is better than any cinema film´_

_**´Told you so´** _

After that came the first change while Naruto was holding down Kakashi Sasuke and Sakura moved in, Sasuke using taijutsu and Sakura throwing Kunais from afar working together to get the bells.

But as they fight the copy ninja the naturally didn´t get any bells and Naruto falling for that dump sling trap was bound to the pole.

"I think from here on I will take my leave, see you around" I smiled at them sitting there and complaining if this lunch thing was a hidden trap or not.

"And don´t forget we are friends" I said like an afterthought and took my leave knowing they will pass this test.

* * *

A few weeks later

I ended my lesson today by Akimichi-san having a little bag of catnip treats. Making bonbons wasn´t that easy but I begged her to teach me them a bit earlier so I could perfect them over the time, but Akimichi-san only was totally happy babbling something that I was so thoughtful to try first food for animals bevor making food for humans, because when even animals won´t eat my food humans wouldn´t also. But I only thought of all the sweet cute cats that I could lure with the bonbons to pet them and so on.

_**´You are an animal fan´** _

_´I´m, so let us go visit Itachi to give Yami one of them to test´_

I was on my happy way to the Uchiha house when I saw Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke frantically searching in the alleys and calling for a cat.

"Tora, come kitty, kitty"

_´Ah Tora that poor cat of the fat lady´_

_**´Should we help them?´** _

_´The poor cat...´_

_**´But her owner wants her back so do we help them´** _

I sighted and marched over to Naruto.

"Do you search for a cat?"

"Yes it is brown and has a red bow on one of his ears" I took some treats out of my little bag.

"Here take this, with this catnip Treats you could lure the cat, but they are my first try so I don´t really know if they work."

"Thank you anyway Yuu, you are really a great friend, making us bentos and helping us." Naruto hugged me shortly and then skipped up to the others showing them the bonbons a made some plans with them hoe to lure Tora.

_´The poor cat´_

**_´The next time she should run out of fire country when she won´t like to be taken back.´_ **

_´Yeah...so to Itachi next´_

I rang at the door and to my surprise Fukaku opened the door.

"Good day Uchiha-sama" I bowed slightly waiting for him to say something.

"Hn"

_**´He may have changed a thinly bit but as always his knowledge of words astonish me´** _

_´Come on don´t be like that´_

_**´But it is true´** _

He let me in and disappeared to who knows where.

From visiting every now and then I knew the way up to Itachis room opening the door I was greeted with a rare sight.

It may only be around lunchtime but he was here on his bed napping obvious to the world.

_**´He is so handsome, see how at peace he looks in his sleep´** _

_´Dam where is the camera when needed?´_

_**´No time for this he is a skilled shinobi when you want to do something while he sleeps do it know before he wakes up´** _

Carefully I tiptoed to his bedside hesitating for a moment think of what to do.

_´Drawing on his face?´_

_**´Death wish?´** _

_´Tickling?´_

_**´Ready for his revenge?´** _

_´Stroking his head like he did on Christmas?´_

_**´Could work´** _

So I slowly reached for his head and began stroking it slowly testing the waters.

_´Do you think there is someone who could show me how to give a massage?´_

_**´Ask in the hospital´** _

_´Aren´t nurses always overworked´_

_**´Asking won´t hurt. Ah! Watch-´** _

I was distracted from my thoughts so I didn´t see it when Itachi moved. His hand shot forward gripping my arm and pulled.

"Wha-uff" I landed on the bed beside him and he pulled me half onto him winding his arms around my waist and torso and curled a bit around me putting his head on mine he gave a slight sight sounding a bit like my name and continue to sleep.

_´Uhm...what now?´_

**_´Don´t move an inch and maybe sleep a bit´_ **

_´But-´_

**_´Want to wake a devil?´_ **

_´Ah no...I didn´t knew he was a cuddle sleeper´_

I smiled and giggled at that prospect, but it was nice being in his arms, he was warm and smelled nice like campfire and cinnamon lulling me into a light nap so I pulled my arms a bit more to me and use his chest as a pillow and began drifting into dreamland.

* * *

My pillow moved a bit and I grumped lightly trying to hold it into place.

_**´You know pillows don´t move on their own´** _

_´!´_

I woke up with a start nearly hitting my head with Itachis.

"Ah! Sorry I didn´t want to fall asleep" I my hurry to apologize I missed his slight blush.

"It is oky but why were you even here?"

"I made the catnip treats and wanted Yami to try them, to see if I did them right, but I found you sleeping and I was a bit to near to you, you pulled me on the bed and from there on I couldn´t resisted to take a nap to wait for you to wake up."

He yawned shortly and stretched his arms over his head.

_**´You know he is a lot like a cat´** _

_´Now that you mention it...you are right´_

He rubbed shortly his eyes yawned a second time.

"Did you slept alright?"

"Hmm...yes I did" he looked away and stood up me following his example stretched too and looked for the bag of bonbons for Yami.

A poof was heard and a complain.

"What!?" Hissed Yami at Itachi.

"Yami-san here I have something for you" I knelt down holding a treat right under his nose he breathed in and came down quickly snatching the treat and munching audible just a few seconds after he sat again before me licking his mouth.

"They are ok, do you have by any chance some more?" Until now I didn´t now a cat could lift her brow but it really looked funny how he tried to remain his noble self and at the same time want to have some more treats.

"Sure but I will leave it for Itachi to give you them" I handed the bag over to Itachi, in Yamis eyes I maybe have giving Itachi a dangerous weapon against him because he was eyeing his master calculating.

"It is late so I will be going" I turned to the door to open it but Itachi was faster.

"I will bring you home"

"But-"

"Let me do this for you as thanking you for the treats it is already getting dark" he offered

"Ok"

On the way home we talked about my progress in cooking and baking and I asked him about having a desk job as head of ANBU until we reached my door.

"Good night Yuuki" he said and leaned down to give me a kiss to the forehead.

"G-Good n-night Itachi-kun" I answered tomato red and having this warm fuzzy feeling again in the pit of my stomach.


	12. Doubt

OC 12 years old, Itachi 17 years old

I stood there with a knife and were crying, every now and then wiping my tears away.

_´God I hate this´_

_**´I know but you must go through with this´** _

_´But this won´t lessen my discomfort´_

_**´Look at it like this, as soon as you are done it will get better´** _

_´True but this is really just something that I hate about this´_

_**´Practice to get a resistance is the key for this´** _

_´Practice my ass´_

_**´You asked for this´** _

_´Doesn´t make this any better´_

_**´Just finish this already´** _

I hold my hand up and began slicing carefully.

_´I swear when this isn´t over soon I will hold you responsible´_

_**´Concentrate we don´t want any missing fingers´** _

* * *

With high concentration and blurry sight I somehow manage to cut the onion in little pieces and handed them to Akimichi-san to put them in the pan.

"Here look for this receipt we need them to be golden brown, think you can manage this?"

"Hai" I nodded and took the spoon to look over the progress.

"You are getting better and better at this continue like this and you will even surpass my cooking" she swooned.

"I practice every day and especial when my friends need bentos for their missions, but I really want to make a special one for Naruto and his team tomorrow they will take out to wave country so they need some really good bentos don´t you think so too Akimichi-san?" I smiled at her and she explode out of happiness.

"Such a good friend you are, you will be an excellent wife your husband would be a really lucky man"

I blushed but fortunately the heat from the oven conceal it.

"Will you by any chance marry my son ?" She winked at me.

I nearly dropped the spoon.

_´This woman...I really don´t know how to describe her´_

"I-I-I don´t think of marrying yet"

"Mhm" She looked at me with this "I will have you as my daughter" look, I shuddered but concentrated again on my pan seeing the onion had now the right colour.

"They are ready"

"Good then now the meat and don´t forget to flavour it"

"Hai" I carefully put the meat into the pan and flavour it with a bit salt, paprika and pepper.

While cooking my mind wanderer to the first time my friends tasted my cooking.

* * *

** Flashback **

Some days bevor the genin exam

Yesterday I told my guinea pig and Choji that I have made a bento for them to taste my cooking and secretly I have even some sweets to taste for the sweet tooth number one Itachi.

They waited for me in the park together with the others.

_**´Wow seems really hard to get some of them alone´** _

_´I hope I have enough so everyone can try´_

"Ah! Yuu over here" Choji was really excited and waved for me.

"Everyone nice to see you all, I´m only not sure if I have enough for everyone to try..." I trailed off looking at the big group of hungry friends.

"No problem I will just eat everything and give you your feedback" Naruto yelled but was quickly stared down by Choji and Kiba.

"Ne ne come one let's all share this" Hinata said to settle all of them down.

_´She really won some confidence, that is so great´_

_**´But Naruto is still her weak point´** _

_´See on the bright side, she can now manage one sentence without to stutter´_

_**´We should help Naruto to realize that Hinata is in love with him´** _

_´I have even an Idea´_

_**´Ah I see that is a good Idea´** _

_´But that is for later on´_

I handed one benot to Shika and the other one to Choji and give out some chopsticks.

"I hope you like it"

"It smells good I´m sure it will be yummy" Choji comment and then dug in shortly followed by Shika.

With their first bite they both frozen for some seconds and I feared the worst, but then Choji broke into tears.

"Yummy, that is a piece of heaven" after that declaration a fight for the bentos broke out.

"You know, It really was good, I look forward to more" I voice whispered in my ear. Swirling around with a light blush Shika stood there holding his bento and eating it at a normal pace (that would be fast for a Nara).

_´Why do they always do that?´_

_**´Because they know that you are sensitive there´** _

In no time the bentos were eaten blank.

"That really was good" Naruto said liking his lips.

"Hmh" A great Comment from Sasuke.

"Delicious" Hinata was also discreetly liking her lips.

They all praised me.

"You know how about I make you all bentos for the missions when you become genin"

"Really!?" This time it was Naruto calling out.

"Yes" and the next moment I was pulled in a group hug, squeezing me to death.

** Flashback End **

* * *

The meat was done now and I added the vegetables.

_**´It won´t be long anymore until the wave mission´** _

_´Yes but first the teams wanted to meat up on BBQ after their missions so we better get this right and done so we can go there too´_

One hour later I was done with the dish and Akimichi-san tried it.

"Ah! That's really great Yuuki-chan, excellent, sure you don´t want to marry into the Akimichi clan"

"It is a great offer but I must go now my friends are waiting."

"Then go. Ah! and tell Choji to come home a bit earlier his father wants to show him some nice techniques"

"Will do, until tomorrow"

"Good bye Yuuki-chan"

I hurried down the streets to Chojis favourite restaurant hearing them already or more, Kiba and Naruto.

Entering the building I was greeted with loud chattering clinking of dishes and sizzling of meat on the grill I only need to go in the direction of the largest and loudest table to find my friends.

"Yuu there you are come sit here with us" Ino greeted me making space for me to side between her an Hinata. Somehow my friends managed to loop their teachers into the meeting so I was introduced to them.

"This is Asuma-sensei our team leader and that there is Kurenai-sensei team leader from Hinata, Kiba and Shino and this pack there has Kakashi as their sensei, can you believe their luck getting the former head ANBU as a sensei." Ino ranted on and on.

My eyes wandered to the silver haired man sitting before some empty plates and reading his porn in open public.

"Don´t really know if it is really luck, such a team screams for trouble" Shikamaru remarked giving Naruto and Sasuke a pointed look.

"Yeah poor Sakura" I really felt with her, but she will manage even more when she becomes Tsunades apprentice and then it will be more like poor guys of team 7.

"Ne Shika, tell Choji not to eat all the meat" Ino whined at him. I looked around and saw all chatting happily and eating with no concern in the world.

_´I´m not really are part of this anymore...´_

_**´Na don´t be like that you will always be a part of this´** _

_´But for how long?´_

_**´They won´t forget you´** _

_´Sure, because I think when I leave now no one will notice this´_

_**´I think someone will´** _

_´Let us see´_

_**´Hey you will make it worse with leaving´** _

* * *

I stood up silently laid down my pay and left the restaurant walking straight for my hiding spot where I could think and be for myself without anyone finding me.

It was in the forest on top of the Hokage mountain, a little pond with an old Sakura tree which branches reached down into the water like a weeping willow. I went right under this branches sitting near the water listening, closing my eyes and thought about all this.

_´To feel alone even when I´m with friends...I´m missing something again´_

_**´Why this time you have real friends they won´t forget you and will be with you´** _

_´I´m just not sure about this, they maybe will not but their time will be spend as teams on missions, there will be not much time especially when they all begin to advance in their career or in love live´_

_**´Just fight for every minute you can have´** _

_´I´m so tired, I never wanted to live again, I actually wanted to die and you know that´_

_**´Didn´t you wanted to make the best out of all this?´** _

_´Didn´t I already? I changed things, but it is all over like the other time, I´m nothing special we both know that, and everyone else does that too, that's why we will be forgotten or only a distant memory for most of the people I care for´_

_**´That again, you inner demon, fight it already down´** _

_´You know the only thing that could...One thing I never got neither from my family nor my boyfriends´_

_**´Love, strong enough to break through your shields´** _

_´Yes, but I would be naive to hope for this when I can´t even maintain my friendship with the others´_

_**´Hope dies last, so don´t give up yet´** _

_´I will wait as always until I can´t take it anymore´_

_**´Cut this out girl you are stronger than this´** _

"Yuuki?" A voice called and I shot up from my laying position in a sitting one eyes wide and looking straight at Shikamaru standing over me.

"Shika? Why are you here? No better how did you find me?" I asked bewildered.

"I know you so I knew where to search, and I also come here from time to time" He looked me deep into the eyes sitting down beside me laying his hand over mine.

"Don´t give way to despair, we will never forget you, I will never forget you...We all will find enough time just don´t give up, as I said before when not believing in yourself believe in me" he gave me a rare wide smile. He gripped my hand a bit tighter.

A warm feeling flooded through me and tears began welling up in my eyes making my vision blurry.

"I don´t deserve such good friends" I also hold onto his hand wiping my tears away with the other.

"Ma so troublesome come here" he pulled me slightly nearer to him never letting go of my hand and got a hand chief out to brush my tears away. He was so near that I felt his warmth.

**_´Boys are generally warmer than girls even when so young´_ **

I calmed down and closed my eyes feeling the peace he emitted when I opened them again his face was so near that I could count his eyelashes and look deep into this dark chocolate eyes getting lost in them only feeling on the side how he leaned his forehead to hers.

"You are important you know even when you can´t do anything special, but it was you getting us all together and you to help us even with little things, just open your eyes and see it already"

I blinked a bit shocked about the earnesty his words held.

_**´He is right just look, look him in the eyes and remember the time how you melted down Sasuke and Itachi, how you made friends with Naruto over a bento and getting your friends to accept him, how you give Hinata enough courage to ask Naruto out to the Christmas party´** _

My Inner whispered while I looked still in his brown eyes seeing the warm feeling they held for me.

_´You are right but do I deserve that?´_

_**´Just accept it for once´** _

_´Easier said than done´_

But I gave Shika after all a bright smile that he returned only with a mischievous glint appearing.

_´What-!´_

He bit my nose. He bite it and then ran off like the devil was after him.

_´HUH?´_

_**´Don´t ask me I can´t answer that too´** _

_´The hell?´_

_**´Maybe-´** _

_´Yes?´_

_**´Ah! Not important´** _

_´Huh?´_

_**´Maybe he likes you?´** _

_´But even then this action makes no sense´_

_**´And why should everything make sense?´** _

_´True´_

I stood up with a better mood and began my track home.

* * *

_´Thought it was later than this´_

_**´Hmmm only 2pm a lot of time actually what do we do?´** _

_´Maybe I should have thought more´_

_**´Why?´** _

_´I don´t know...it all feels so strange and that makes it hard to accept´_

_**´Strange?´** _

_´You know that I don´t really know how things like true friendship, Love or even being cared for feels like, not until I was reborn here, I can´t difference them I only know warm, neutral and cold´_

_**´Sometimes you are so depressing´** _

I wandered away from my original destination and began wandering a bit aimless through the town thinking again but this time about something else than before or better said this time about myself and not what others think or feel about me.

"Yuuki?" I turned to the voice knowing already to whom it belonged.

"Itachi-kun" he mustered me from top to toe and then a frown appeared.

"What bothers you so much?"

"What do you mean?" I asked with my usual cheer, but his frown deepen and he even crossed his arms over his chest not needing to voice his doubt about that so I let go of my false cheer showing him my blank thinking face...one on which you maybe could see my true age.

"A lot of things go through my head Itachi, you don´t need to know all of them" I looked melancholically a bit up into the sky having the wind blow my hair a bit behind me I could feel my own melancholically heavy aura.

_´What do I do?´_

He uncrossed his arms watching me intensely, maybe asking himself the same as I.

"Want to come over and have some tea?"

"Huh? Uhm...sure why not" This time my smile wasn´t forced, so he got to my side to lead the way.

"We are not going to your house?"

"I got a flat last week, it is not very far from the Uchiha district."

"Oh I didn´t know"

_**´A own flat, yes that would be nice to have, remember our own? Such peace and you could do whatever you wanted decorate how you want...we really should soon begin to work´** _

_´The best place would only take me in with 15, this year I will be 13 after the chunin exam so 2 years to go until then, but the only good thing that this year Hiruzen will give me my first test for our real plans´_

_**´We should be ready for that´** _

Lost in my thoughts I didn´t noticed that we reached our destination when Itachi stopped and opened the door to his flat.

_´COURIOUS´_

_**´Na this time better not´** _

_´True´_

So I hold back myself and tried not to look too curious around just following him into the kitchen section.

* * *

Entering through the floor leaving my shoes at the entrance were to my right side of the room his living area with a sofa, a coffee table, a tv and a big bookshelf with some photos on the wall. To my left was a table with chairs and behind that a midsized kitchen and a floor leading more into the flat and could only guess were the three door there lead.

I sat myself down on the table so I could watch him making the tea.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have Jasmine tea?"

"Yes"

"Then I will take that" and he began to make expertly calm in efficient moves the tea and served it in some black cups.

"Thank you" I took my first sip of the calming tea savouring its sweetness running down my throat and warming my belly.

_´I really needed that´_

Silence sank down and I took a few more sips before it was broken by Itachi.

"What is bothering you?"

_´I really need some time to relax, to be alone and enjoy nature how about a trip to the onsen?´_

_**´We are too young to make that alone´** _

I looked him deep in the eyes and the sighted setting my cup down on the table but not letting go of it tracing its brim with my finger.

"Itachi..." I searched for words that won´t alarm him too much having already Shika fretting over my self-esteem problem I don´t need Itachi teaming up with him.

"I..." I sighted again ruffling my own hair at my forehead.

_**´Be blunt there will be no smother way´** _

"I´m doubting myself"

He lifted just a brow asking me nonverbal to elaborate.

I took a sip of courage from my tea.

"I´m doubting my worth, but that is nothing new...but beside that I doubt also...I...was asked by Akimichi-san about my plans for marriage...but I doubt myself cable of loving someone...I don´t know what it should be like...maybe I even doubt myself cabal of stronger feeling than a bit happy, sad or angry, I feel something cold muffling all of that" I looked down at my finger around the cup rubbing it out of being nervous not wanting to look up into Itachis eyes out of fear what I could find there.

He was silent and it felt like eternity until he spoke up.

"You are cable of feeling Yuuki, you just don´t see it as that because it is so natural for you, you just need someone open your eyes and heart"

_**´That sound a lot like Shika´** _

"But I´m worth of that? Will there really be someone?" I gazed shortly up to him seeing how his eyes became warm just like Shikas.

"You are, there will be someone just wait and do not lose hope"

"I do not hope"

At that he stood up rounding the table and kneeled down beside my side taking my hand in his.

"Then I hope for you, you are not alone Yuuki"

The warmth of his hand spread through my hand and up my arm into my heart and hitting on the same spot Shika hit and made a greater crack in my wall around it letting something trickling thought my body.

Fear.

_´Why do I feel fear.´_

_**´Did you forget?´** _

_´What?´_

_**´You once sealed a great part of your emotions away, because of your sensitivity. You got really hurt more than once, you are cable of feeling some feeling but not all of them, you pushed them behind that wall in hope to not be hurt again. This cold you feel muffling is you self-protection against being hurt´** _

_´But why can´t I remove it? I have friends I´m happy but why won´t it be removed´_

_**´You are mentally too strong, your demon is the guardian of the wall keeping it in place because deep down you just got hurt once too much and developed this things unconsciously to protect yourself. So clearly spoken deep down you don´t want to remove it and as long as this part of you don´t want it, it won´t budge. The exception is an outer source like friends or better someone who loves you, they can break the wall down and make you feel again.´** _

_´Then we should just wait?´_

_**´No you can begin to break that damm wall down as far as you can, hold onto your bounds, they will strength you, fight girl, you are strong, WE are strong´** _

_´It is really good that not only my demon was created but you too, mirror of my soul´_

_**´I know your potential, because I´m a part of you´** _

_´Thank you´_

The slight feel of fear disappeared, closing for a moment my eyes I calmed down and took Itachis hand leaning forward I repaid him and gave him a kiss to his own forehead.

"Thank you Itachi" I gave him a small smile and let the hope he gave me shimmer through my eyes, seeing that he returned my smile, standing up he pulled me from my chair into a warm hug laying his forehead on the crown of my head.

"Nothing to thank me for my little light" He murmured in my hair.

"Why do you call me this?"

"One day you will see why"

_**´Uchihas and their mysterious behaviour´** _

I rolled my eyes at that but snuggled deeper into the hug.

It was so warm and nice that I didn´t want to leave but nearing now 4 pm I left Itachis flat to go shopping for some ingredients, the wave mission is tomorrow and I wanted to make enough bentos for their travel.

* * *

Next morning at the gate

I handed all of team seven even Kakashi a scroll in which their bentos were sealed. Sealing and unsealing storage scrolls are the only thing that I could do with chakra.

"Here you go and Kakashi I even have a bento for your dogs I think they would like that" I grinned up to him getting an eye cringle in return.

"Thank you Yuu-chan" Naruto put his scroll safely away in his bag, I couldn´t believe it but it seems like my cooking was ranking right behind rame for Naruto.

"For being such a brat you sure have a nice friend" Tazuna remarked.

"Yes she is a true friend" Sakura confirmed and Sasuke nodded to that.

"Then let us go" Naruto shouted eager to leave the village and begin his mission.

"Be careful guys, I want you back in, possible, one piece" I shouted and waved and watched them going away until I couldn´t see them.

_**´There they go´** _

_´They will come back, having learned an important lesson´_

_**´I´m interest how Naruto will tell the story later´** _

_´Possible making himself the shining hero´_

_**´Hahahahah possible´** _

I wanted to make my way to the park when I was stopped by and ANBU appearing before me.

_´The hell!?´_

_**´He doesn´t search for us, or does he?´** _

"Yuuki Hanaka?"

My eyes widened so much that I thought they would pop out.

"Yes ANBU-san?"

_´What does Hiruzen think sending an ANBU for me!?´_

"You are friends with Uchiha taicho"

That alarmed me more than the possibility that Hiruzen sent him.

"Yes, did something happened? Is he alright?" He handed me only a paper.

Taking it, I read it and were filled with a light warming feeling, a second spark of hope.

_We found track of Tsunade-hime she will come to Konoha soon. I will get you an appointment so don´t give up Yuuki-chan._

"Do you need an answer?" The ANBU was still there watching me closely.

"No" and so he puffed away. I took the note and placed it in my poked going home.

"Yuuki-chan there you are, you have a letter" mother welcomed me back.

Curiously I took the heavy enveloper from her.

_´This could be-´_

_**´We aren´t sure but better open it in our room´** _

"Thank you mom it is surely from Akimichis-san, a new receipt" I told her while going upstairs to see what it really was.

Closing my door I sat down on my desk opening the enveloper to find a short note and-.

_´Ah! My first test´_

I smiled at the coded text on the other papers.

_Your first test is to decode the text. When done give it to Inoichi._

_**´Hmmm...won´t be that easy´** _

_´It is easy I have seen it before´_

_**´Sure?´** _

I searched in my inner library and found the right book.

_´Here, see? It is a code with a key, we only need to find the key´_

_**´And that would be?´** _

_´A book and how I Hiruzen know it would be the rule book for Ninjas´_

_**´There is no other way then trying it out´** _

_´This will be fun I really like puzzles and with most of my friends gone on missions I have time´_

I smiled and fetched the book from my bookshelf an began the decoding of the text only to be done in just a few hours bringing the decoded text to Inoichi.

"I didn´t expect you so soon" We stood in the flower shop and I only gave him the envelope with a big grin.

"This was nothing"

"They will only get harder from here on"

"I will hope for that or it would be boring"

I laughed and left to find the Ino-Shika-Cho trio on their training ground. I may not be a ninja like them, but watching can´t hurt and so I can see my friends more often.


	13. The Chunin exam

OC 12 years old, Itachi 18 years old

I stood at the gates of Konoha and waited for team 7 to return from their mission from wave

_**´There they are´** _

I hold my hand up to shadow my eyes and could make a pink, blond, black and silver blob out in the distance.

_´Yup they are back´_

_**´Means in a few day the Chunin exams begins...we should prepare a bit or?´** _

_´Too early we wait until the second round is done, there is a one month pause for the third test, that time we use to prepare´_

They soon reached the gate on the last meters they saw me and my friends hurried a bit more dragging Kakashi along.

"Ne Ne Yuu-chan this mission was so awesome, we got first attacked from some low ninjas out of a puddle and I saved everyone naturally, but then appeared this mean evil guy nearly killed us but again I was the hero saving Kakashi out of a water ball. And the-"

Truth be told I tuned him out after that he just was talking like a waterfall never stopping to even breath.

_**´He really made himself the Hero good we know the story´** _

_´Not really better ask Kakashi later what became of Zabuza and Haku´_

I went with them to Ichiraku to celebrate their first successful C-Rank mission seeing some of our other friends namely, Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

While eating together Naruto told his story again, but I excused myself a bit earlier and began to search for Kakashi to get my answers.

It took me a good of three hours finding him in a tree in the park reading his porn book.

"Ne Kakashi!?" I shouted up to him.

"What?" He asked without looking up from his book to engrossed in the current scene.

"I wanted to ask what happened to Zubaza and Haku?" With that I got his attention and he now looked down to me.

"Why?"

"Curiosity"

"They were wounded and near death but for them turning the last moment against Gato got them Tuza to take them in and heal them. They help now the bridge builder, I think Zubaza thought of becoming a smith"

_´Wow nice´_

_**´They could come in handy later on´** _

"Thank you Kashi" I winked and hurried away back to my friends. They would by now be on the training grounds.

* * *

The next morning I went to the marked and was deciding if apples would be better than peaches when I heard the loudmouth of Konoha.

"Let him go dude!"

_´Could it be?´_

_**´Sure we saw the hawk a few days ago´** _

Forgetting aout the fruits I went in the direction I hear Naruto to find him standing before a Kakuro holding Konohamaru. Sakura and Tamari stood behind their boys watching indifferent.

"What is going on?" They all turned their heads to me. Naruto and Sakura relived, Konohamaru more questioning because he don´t know me and the two sandnins gave me a look up and dismissed me turning again to Naruto.

_**´Should we give him a lesson?´** _

_´Sure that was just rude´_

I sat my basked down drawing near to an non suspecting Kankuro and even Temari didn´t watched so I just drew my fist back and gave him a good punch right in his side.

"Uff...What the hell" He let Konohamaru drop, who used the chance to hide behind Naruto.

"I asked a question and to be dismissed so rudely, that screamed for a lesson, never underestimate anyone just because they don´t look like a ninja" I huffed crossing my arms over my chest giving him a cold look in return he mustered me again then grabbed my collar and got into my face.

"You will pay for this" I grounded out between clenched teeth.

"Bring it on" I grinned madly.

_**´Sometimes even you have a temper´** _

_´I just hate it when they look me up and then dismiss me because they already put me in the "not important" box´_

**_´But even then it is hard to aggravate you enough so you are ready to do bodily harm´_ **

_´True but sometimes even I have the desire to punch someone´_

Before anything could happen some stones were thrown at Kakuros hand and Sasuke made his "cool" entrance only to be outdone by Panda-kun - ah sorry - Gaara. He landed by his sibling with his cold black rimmed eyes.

_´Should we help him too?´_

_**´Are you suicidal?...ah no don´t answer that but you maybe don´t like the pain accompany this sort of death´** _

_´You have a point there, but you know...Naruto will do that with his therapeutic fist´_

_**´They will be great friends´** _

_´Yes´_

I was not really listening until Gaara spoke to me.

"What is your name?"

"Leave Yuu-chan alone!" Naruto sprang in front of me.

"Yuu?, I will remember that" and a really scary look crossed his face

_**´Oh good don´t get anywhere near him´** _

_´Oky´_

The siblings made their exit after telling us they are here because of the chunin exam.

"Yuuki I will bring you home" Sasuke offered my forgotten basked in his hands surprising me with that offer.

"Thank you Sasuke but I can do that alone I need to shop for somethings before I go home and I´m sure you wouldn´t like to accompany me.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Girl stuff Sasuke for my monthly-"

I didn´t get to finish that sentence he already disappeared after I said "my" leaving the basked neatly on the ground.

_**´That was for once as fast as Itachi but for sure he didn´t notice that´** _

_´Boys when will they grow up´_

_**´After their first time having sex´** _

_´Sure?´_

_**´Not really but most will think from there on how to prevent accident pregnancy´** _

_´True, don´t want to accidently knocking some girl up and pay for the child´_

_**´See there is hope for them´** _

"We better go and get him, I think we need a talk with our Teacher" Sakura grumbled grabbed Naruto my his collar dragging him away from me.

"Good luck!" I called after them and waved at Konohamaru who thanked me shortly and ran after his boss with his friends.

_**´He really is a mini Naruto´** _

_´Better continue our shopping our I will get late´_

I picked my basked up and made my last purchases before going home preparing for the bentos my friends will need for their exams especially when they go into the forest of death.

* * *

The next day someone rang our bell around mid-afternoon. Opening the door I saw Sakura standing there with an uncertain look in her eyes.

"Sakura what can I do for you?" I asked but I already had a hunch.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure come in" She hesitated a moment looking down at her feet's.

"I understand wait a moment" I went inside to tell my parents that I would be out for a while with Sakura and slipped my shoes on closing the door behind me.

"So where do you want to talk?" She fidget for a short moment then answered.

"The park?"

"Then let´s go" I said with some cheer and began to walk in the direction.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked after a while, we were now at the park sitting under a tree.

"Kakashi-sensei said he signed us up for the Chunin exam, but all of our team must agree to this our we all can´t take the exam...I...I"

"You aren´t sure If you are cut out of this to manage that?" I asked hitting the nail straight on, she looked really surprised that I knew what her problem is.

"Remember the time in the academy where we learned ninjutsu?" She nodded.

"I couldn´t manage a simple bushin or henge better not talk about the other techniques, that was when I began thinking the same as you did I think it is a natural phase where you make you first lifechanging decision. Do I continue or do I not? I´m ready for this? I´m strong enough? This questions run through your head right?" I smiled at her and she began to understand.

"What did you de-" she stopped remembering what I told them not too long ago, It wasn´t my decision to stop being a ninja.

"Oh I´m sorry" She looked really guilty hanging her head low.

"Na it is ok you could say that the decision came in another form, I needed to decide what I would do instead being a ninja, but that is beside the point, It is more about how to find your answer." I smiled at her patting her head and she looked up again listening carefully.

"You know, you can try asses your skill compare it to others in the branch you want to join just to ultimately come to the awareness you aren´t fit for it. Or you could try listen to your heart, it isn´t an easy feat but you often already decided bevor you even knew it so only thing to do is to listen."

She looked at me for a moment then up into the leaves thinking.

"But how?"

"Think about you as a ninja not as you are now but how you want to be, what you will do as one simply said your goal, and feel your heart feel for something that feels like a combination out of longing and happiness, then you know that your heart want this and is in this path, only with that feeling you know you will success" I watched her wrinkling her eyebrows while closing her eyes thinking deeply.

Then a understanding crossed her face and she opened her eyes having a determined sparkle.

"Thank you Yuu" She smiled pulled out a paper and signed it quickly.

"I will try this" She declared and I laughed.

"Good then let's go and find the other two to ease their worry" We both grinned and headed to Ichiraku.

* * *

Chunin Exam Day

Knowing that the first test will be held in the academy I waited at the entrance for my friends and gave each passing one a sealing scroll getting hugs and "wish me luck" in return, the last ones were Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Here for you" I handed them their scrolls.

"You are so great Yuu" Naruto gave me one of his patent bear hugs.

"Yosh let us show them!" He cheered heading inside followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Good luck and be careful" I advised and turned to left only to see Itachi standing a bit afar.

"Seeing your brother off?" I teased and he nodded shortly and looked around.

"That and I control the security" He knew where the ANBUs should be and checked each position.

"Itachi" the tone in my voice got his attention, it was grave and serious.

"I have a really bad feeling...I know based on a feeling you can´t really take it serious but...have a lots of extra eyes on Sasuke...and this Kabuto guy...he gives me the creep." He watched my face closely thinking seriously on what I said.

"To be cautions can´t hurt"

_**´When it comes to his brother he really don´t take any chances´** _

_´Good...we don´t want him get this cursed seal from Pedosnake´_

_**´God we really have seen a lot in our former live, Zombi smashing, monsters, aliens and what not in movies and animes, but this guy this snake is just disgusting more than all the things we saw. That guy is reborn in his body and crawl out of his own mouth please that just...just...ugh´** _

_´Stop reminding me of that my stomach is upset because of that´_

I nodded at that and changed to my normal happy self.

"So after checking do you have some time?" he eyed me shortly but then understood crossed his face and looked away nodding slowly knowing that I gave my friends their bentos and surely made some sweets alongside of that.

_**´He just don´t want to admit it he will sooner die than admit he loves your sweets´** _

_´What can I say I love them too, so being my gracious self I share with him, we came to a truce in the war for a while´_

_**´Just because you can teas him about his sweet tooth´** _

_´Jup´_

Grinning I waited for him to be done and lead to his apartment to eat the cake I made. A cheesecake with some fruits for the perfect summer cake.

The days were unnaturally long while everyone was in the exam beside me.

_**´And after that a whole month bevor the third test´** _

_´I just hope that Orochimaru didn´t get to Sasuke´_

_**´Put some faith in Itachi knowing him he himself is guarding him´** _

_´True´_

_**´I´m really curious about the invasion and what Hiruzen did as measurements´** _

_´I´m sure he involved the Uchihas in that, having them around this time could make the difference´_

_**´Let us see´** _

* * *

Then after a Week  _s_ omeone knocked on my door opening it I blinked sometimes to be sure I see right.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Just wanted to inform you that Team 7, Shikamaru Nara und Shino Aburame passed the second round and will begin training for a month now" He smiled down at me.

"They wouldn´t have time to tell you so I thought you would like to know, maybe also that nothing happened to Sasuke thanks to an overprotective brother who got a hint" He gave me a pointed look that I returned it with one of pure innocence.

"Thank you, that is so great they did it" I smiled giddily already thinking for something for my friends that didn´t make it.

_**´A cake?´** _

_´Hmmm...yes but I would like to go now´_

_**´Some of the cookies you made a few days ago´** _

_´That's great´_

Kakashi gave me his eye cringle and disappeared. I went into the kitchen taking a box and put some cookies in it stuffing it into my bag ready to find my friends.

_**´With Choji and Ino out they would be at BBQ´** _

Following my instinct I found them surely there seeing them eat at bit less energetic then before.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Yuu" Ino sprang up and pulled me into a hug beginning to cry.

"Ino it is alright please stop crying" I hugged her back.

"See Yuu think so, too" Choji comment between eating.

"Just because you didn´t made it this time doesn´t mean you failed, just train more and then show them!" Ino listened to that slowly stopping crying.

"Your right I will show them just they watch" She got from depressed up to fiercely determined in one sec flat, but that is just Ino.

"You see for training you need some energy so I bought some cookies with me"

For that I was pulled into a group hug and later after lunch dragged to the trainings ground, where we meet Hinata and Kiba and they all began training together.

* * *

In the month waiting for the third test I accompanied Ino and Sakura to the hospital visiting and befriending Lee, he has a great personality when you turn a blind eye to his outfit and his strange flowering language.

On one visit we meet Gai, Neji and Tenten, getting each other know. Gai was simply said excited about me being such a good girl and friend (naturally he said that with a lot of youthful and other things between), Neji dismissed me, being his noble self that is over a civilian that was fated to fail, needless to say I look forward to his match with Naruto, and Tenten was the first giving me her hand in friendship (Girls holding together and so on).

With my new found friends and that who had some time between training the month was over fast and I was now in the arena sitting in the audience, sadly I didn´t got a sit near my friends, but for that I had now a good look on the field below to cheer for my friends.

The first change I really could see for the story so far was that the Uchihas were present and the slightly different fight table.

Fight 1: Naruto vs. Neji

Fight 2: Kakuro vs. Shino

Fight 3: Temari vs. Shikamaru

Fight 4: Gaara vs. Sasuke

Fight 5: Dozu vs. Sakura

Funny thing that this time around Sasukes match was later.

_´So practical that they wouldn´t be late this time´_

_**´You wish it is Kakashi we talk about´** _

_´Nearly forgot, but they won´t be too late´_

_**´But late nonetheless´** _

* * *

The first match started with Neji holding a long monologue about fate and so one.

_´Thinking of it Naruto has a god-sent tolerance listening to all of this´_

_**´Maybe he don´t understand just the half of it ?´** _

_´I had already punched him just to shut him up´_

_**´Ah there! They begin´** _

"Show him Naruto" the audience should be silent for the matches so I didn´t outright screamed but saying it out loud was good. I tuned out the whispers about Naruto and how he should be locked away or that he is such a monster and cheered for him and when the point came where he laid in the crater I waited with excitement and sprang up putting my fist in the air cheering loudly when he knocked Neji out with a punch out of the earth.

_**´Really that Scene is just great, best is, it changed Neji´** _

_´Therapeutic punch success_

Kankuro forfeited and the next match was on.

Temari entering through her fan while Shikamaru was rudely pushed over the railing down in the ring.

_**´Beside complaining when fighting he makes a good pose´** _

I watched him intently, he was smooth and efficient.

_´Any moment he will sit down on the wall thinking. Ha there´_

Shikamaru sat down on the wall so sadly I couldn´t see him anymore.

_**´This will take some time´** _

I leaned a bit back in my seat and dozed off waiting for Shika making his move.

When the shadows got longer he moved and bought a fast end to the match by giving up after catching Temari with his shadow.

_**´He may have given up but he will be promoted, be ready for a long complain when he get the news´** _

I laughed a bit but concentrated again on the ring waiting for Sasuke and Kakashi to make their great entrance.

_**´It will be any moment now´** _

I checked my sleeve where I had some kunais hidden and also looked around seeing for the security to be in place.

Sasuke made his great entrance and began his fight with Gaara until the moment when Gaara retreated into his ultimate defence and Sasuke pierced it with his chidori.

* * *

When Sasuke pulled his hand out of the sand defences with a monstrous arm attached to his, when feather started to fall down in my vision and I felt sleepy.

_**´Hold It together that is a genjustsu´** _

My inner woke me up dispelling the jutsu and I saw some sound ninjas right in front of me, but my first concern were the Hokage so I quickly looked up to the already placed barrier.

_´Damm no one made it inside beside the two´_

_**´Do you think he would-´** _

_´I´m sure Shikaku and the others made plans´_

_**´But-´** _

_´Shit´_

Seeing me moving one of the soundnins attacked me with a katana, but I throw myself to the side avoiding his first strike, the second followed faster this time, standing I leaned a bit back narrowly avoiding it. The strike should have cut my throat but me leaning back lead to it cutting deep across my collarbone, my pentant was also being cut off from the strike and fell down in some of my blood, getting stained. I pulled the prepared kunai out of my sleeve to defend me now ignoring the flaming pain and the blood running down.

_**´Little bit too close, it could have been your live´** _

"Bitch" the man snarled.

The ninja charged to fast for me grabbed my head and smashed it against the wall a behind me drilling first his sword through my right shoulder and an then pulled out a kunai to pin my hand also on the wall render me defenceless but I already didn´t felt it anymore I lost my consciousness that my head wound caused.

* * *

**3rd POV**

Itachi went straight from his place at the barrier to Kakashi to get a report.

"You orders Capaint?" Kakashi asked after giving the information.

"Eliminate the left over enemies and see if anyone is hurt and get them a medic or bring them into the hospital. Wolf, Hawk! Follow me!" Two other ANBUS that were fighting nodded killed their opponents quickly and went to Itachis side and roamed the arena killing enemies to their left and right.

They were checking just the crowd for wounded ones, when Itachi saw something on the ground, it looked familiar. He knelt down to get a better look he picked it up only to froze when opening his hand and recognizing it.

It was a little snowflake with a pure white stone in its middle mattered with blood, there were only one such pendant.

"Crow" Hawk who stand beside him pointed to the wall to his left.

The pendant fell out of his hand to the floor his eyes widening in pure horror and disbelieve, but he didn´t notice letting go of the snowflake.

"Y-Yuuki, no" her name was just a whisper over his breath with a slight tremble in it.

* * *

She was pinned to the now bloodied wall by a sword through her shoulder and a kunai in her right hand he head hang blood dripping down from her head into a pool at her feet's. There were so much blood. Itachi couldn´t move he wanted too but he was frozen into his spot and pain shot through his eyes he winced and closed them hoping that when he open it this scene would vanish not wanting to believe this, for the first time in his live he felt fear, being scared of losing her, He felt also despair and an burning hot white rage burning him inside out with the desire to punish that one who dared to kill her.

"She is alive, barley but she lives." Hawk said after checking her for a pulse.

Itachi eyes snapped open showing his magenkyo sharingan manically swirling some unshed tears in his eyes and a downright frightening anger, that covered the relief he felt for hearing that she is not dead yet.

Hawk and Wolf covering scared to the side out of his way. They never saw so much emotion on Itachi Uchiha, whoever this woman was she was probably his most important person, not even Sasuke being in trouble elected so much emotions out of the Uchiha.

He stepped forward and pulled sword and kunai swiftly out of Yuuki and carefully picked her up one arm under her knees and the other supporting her upper body. At this moment sound made his biggest mistake in its existence. Yuukis attacker returned with company.

"I tell you we get this bitch and share her later in the camp"

"and where is she?"

"She is a feisty one tried to fight but I pinned her to the wall for picking her up later she is right down here" The three soundnins rounded the corner, how they got past the other ninjas and ANBUs no one knew, but that wasn´t important Itachi heard them.

"Hey Leaf put that bitch down she is ours" the main culprit commanded trying to be intimidating

* * *

Wolf and Hawk wanted to attack the other ninja but they have already fallen to the floor screaming and trashing even crying and begging. Both ANBUs looked slowly over their shoulders to their Captain but he was already gone not losing any second to save Yuuki.

"We should tie them up I´m sure they will tell Ibiki everything he want to know" Hawk began with that task.

Both were silent for a moment.

"I never saw him so angry" Wolf said and Hawk stopped in his movement.

"This three got very lucky that he had the girl in his arms or they would all have met a cruel painful death..." Again silence.

"I remember her, I once gave her a message from him...I first really thought of scaring her away from him at some point he don´t need civilian friends...but now...better we let the others known of this or we will have some serious wounded out of duty" Wolf had cold sweat running down his body and Hawk just nodded.

* * *

In the hospital it was hectic, but someone teleporting right into the hall got the attention of everyone present stopping them in their tracks, he didn´t need to call for someone with the blood from Yuuki running down his hands. Her mattered form was taken out of his arms and for a moment he looked like he wanted to go after them but decided otherwise with a last glance at her being taken around a corner into an emergency operation. Making the hand signs going back to the battle field he promised silently to be back as soon as he could.

The doctors did they best fighting for her live the whole afternoon and barely managed to save her.

She was bought to the intensive station in a single room for watching, sometimes after midnight a shadow slid into the room and on the chair beside her bed and didn´t moved an inch after settling down, not even when a nurse found him he just stared her down making her leave in a state of pure terror.

**3rd POV End**


	14. Waking up

**Chapter 14: Waking up**

* * *

**3rd POV**

After the dust began to settle down the ninjas worked repairing the damage on the village. The damage was lesser than it would have been without the measurements namely strategically placed groups of Uchihas winning back a big deal of trust from the village with that.

Hiruzen managed to survive his fight with Orochimaru he didn´t sealed the former Hokage, they disappeared through the loop hole in Edo Tensei releasing themselves back to Peace after a good fight seeing that their village was in good hands. Cutting of Orochimarus hands Hiruzen attacked one of the sound four to release the barrier letting ANBU jump to aid, getting the pedosnake to retreat.

Kabuto was caught sneaking into the hospital room from Sasuke instantly being killed by an Uchicha Itachi on his way to Yuukis room.

Danzo tried also a coup but only managed to give Hiruzen enough evidence to get rid of him for all.

Ibiki had his fun with three cooperative soundninjas giving up all the information they had to the Hokage even that one how they even landed in capture. He thought it really funny how three nobodies managed it to signing Sonds death sentence only by attacking one girl, apparently the wrong girl. On the other hand he for once was impressed with Itachis handiwork, he reduced this ninja to begging things that flinched and screamed only at the mention of the repeat of their experience with Tsukuyomi.

The Hokage feeling his aged called in Tsunade as his successor sending Naruto and Jiraiya to retrieve her as soon as Naruto is out of the hospital.

In his remaining time as Hokage he gave out orders to find every bit of Information on the location of the Akatsuki members and to keep track of them until the time is ready. He also prepared the Information he got from Yuuki for Tsunade, the only thing left to be dealt with was Yuuki who still laid unconscious in the hospital visited by her friends and an Uchiha Itachi watching over her never leaving his post letting Shisui take charge of ANBU for that time.

* * *

In the hospital

It was now two days since Itachi brought her into the hospital he never left her side beside short little breaks to shower and eat. His family heard of the incident that lead to him activating his mangekyou but he didn´t care, so much feelings were running through his body mainly worry for her and a chocking heart wrenching feeling at the thought almost losing her. He didn´t want this to happen ever again.

Hearing of Yuukis near death all of her friends gathered, pulled Naruto and Sasuke out of their own hospital beds and went straight for her room seeing for themselves her condition.

Opening the door they were greeted with the sight of an unconscious Yuuki and an Uchiha Itachi sitting in a chair beside her looking dead tried.

"Brother" Sasuke came up to Itachi standing beside him his eyes never leaving the pale form of Yuuki now more resembling her namesake than ever, only to conclude that it didn´t suit her.

"How-"

"Instable, didn´t move or woke up" he answered shortly that shut them all up, who now stand all around her bed. Shikamaru standing opposite from Itachi took Yuukis hand carefully shortly marvelling at softness of her skin, he wanted to touch her face and caress it but there were too much people around for him, watching him.

"Yuuki...wake up soon...please" he spoke out and tried to fight down his tears.

"Yeah you better do Yuuki I want you to meet someone, a new friend" Naruto said placing his hand over Shikas and Yuukis.

The others did the same telling her to get better soon, but they were shattered helping built up some destroyed buildings and get to do missions or training, the only ones who nearly never left their place beside her were, Itachi, Sasuke and Shikamaru taking turns to leave for eating, showring and a bit sleep. Waiting patiently for her to wake up.

* * *

On one occasion Team Gai came to visit or more like Lee came and dragged the others along, he heard of a brave girl fighting and wanted to see the beautiful flower.

Lee swung open the door only to stop in his tracks when he was meet with three death glares from the self-assigned guards.

Brave Tenten stepped forward.

"How is she?" She asked nearing the bed to see better followed by Lee and Neji. She gasped when she saw Yuuki bandaged up and pale lying there unmoving beside the up and down of her chest.

"How did that happen?"

The males were silent until Itachi spoke up, telling for the first time about his finding of her.

"I found her. She dispelled the Genjutsu that was placed over the area only to be noticed by some soundninjas, she fought and lost" He didn´t looked up, no one knew of this so all were surprised, but Shikamaru understand his silent about this, would the others know of this hell would break lose.

Neji now with some opened eyes through Naruto and the story behind her hospitalization got him to rethink his first option on her of a weak no one. She fought knowing of the consequence and it looked like she had some friends in high placed seeing Itachi sitting here.

* * *

The other occasion was Naruto bringing his new friend Gaara. (For knowing Sound orchestrated everything and killing the Kazekage Hiruzen forgave the Sandnins allowing them to stay and rest before going home) Naruto told Gaara a lot about his first friend Yuuki on the way to her room, how she fought for his friendship defending him despite knowing of the demon inside him. How she made others see him too becoming his friends. Hearing all this and now seeing this person lying in a hospital bed in an unstable condition made her seem so fragile, but for the first time in his live Shukaku didn´t desired blood, he don´t want her blood. his eyes widened at that and he looked at Naruto.

"Can I visit again?"

"Sure, I think she would like you as a friend, and when she won´t wake up before you must go I´m sure she will come and visit you in Sand" Naruto grinned.

"And I will come with her" both soon left feeling the tension from the three other shinobis in the room that didn´t forget sands involvement, the Hokage might have forgiven them and sound was the main actor, but it would be better to let them alone until they calmed down.

**3rd POV end**

* * *

With Yuuki

First everything was dark and I knew I was unconscious but then I felt it, the same sensation I felt when I died the first time.

"NO! I don´t want to die again" I fought against the pull but it was stronger and everything turned white like the last time.

"There you are little one" a voice neither one of a man nor of a woman called out into the void room. Turning I saw a neutral person not showing any hint of man or woman or its age, clad in a long plain white garment stood there looking at me with piercing golden eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked fearing the answer.

"The only god that matters, live and death" he answered coming nearer towering over me by two heads.

_**´Well...shit´** _

"Am I dead?" My voice shook, I don´t want to be dead not again after I found friends and something to live for.

"No" a simple answer but until know the best answer in my life the relief was great but at the same time it uncovers a new question.

"Why I´m here then?"

"For healing, you nearly died so I will lend you a hand" he reached out to me and laid his hand down on my head.

_´Lend me a hand?´_

* * *

** 3rd POV **

The dead were mourned and Naruto left together with Jiraiya searching for Tsunade and training.

Gaara and his people also left for home thanking the Hokage for his generosity hoping silently that Naruto kept his promise and would come to visit together with this Yuuki the first person who Shukaku doesn´t want to kill asking him only got him one answer.

"Even I don´t want to hurt someone like her, even we monster have principles"

In the following week Yuukis condition got worse and she had a heart attack, the doctors managed to stabilise her again, but this incident made three shinobis realizing that they are powerless, they are strong but in this situation they can´t do anything. And then Ino one day after that snapped at them finally.

"You god dam males get your heads out of your arses, you are so pathetic to watch!" She got some serious death glares but she ignored them in favour for their wellbeing.

"Look at yourself you are the strongest of your generation sitting here running yourselves down slowly watching over Yuuki, sweet but do you think Yuuki would like it to hear that you disregarded your duties running down your health and ignoring your family and friends!? Do something meaningful like Naruto fetching or next Hokage!" She lectured them finally getting through to them with her comment on Yuukis displeasure about what they are doing, because they knew Ino was right about that.

They all returned to their duties, Itachi to ANBU, Shikamaru accepting his new Chunin Rank and leaving for a mission and Sasuke like the others in his team didn´t made Chunin so he returned to train, but they still visited Yuuki whenever they found time hoping that Naruto would return soon with Tsunade.

After three weeks after Naruto left he returned with Tsunade directly leading her first into the hospital to Yuuki not to the old Hokage.

"Brat where are you leading me!?" Tsunade shouted stopping Naruto who turned around and showing her for the first time a dead serious face.

"My Friend needs your help first, she is important to me, and not just to me to a lots of other peoples, too" He went on and opened the door revealing that said friend to Tsunade.

"Please...help her" he pleaded standing beside her clearly seeing that her condition wasn´t any better than before he left. Tsunade hearing the emotions in his voice shooed him a bit away and laid her hand down on the forehead of the pale girl channelling her Chakra to analyse the situation.

"Ne ne Baa-san can you help her?" Asked anxiously.

"No" Naruto looked distressed at Tsunade who had a grim face.

"She will wake up, but there is something that I need to investigate." Tsunade continued while standing up and left Naruto with that hope, returning every day to check the mysterious flow of this girls chakra and even let Shizune look at that. She digs out the old report of the doctors out who diagnosed Yuuki once.

After an additional week of checking and testing in the labour beside reading up dusty old books and scrolls fuelled by the mystery and the other people who came to her pleading to heal their dear friend, even two Uchihas came not directly pleading more like ordered her to heal her, surprised her to no end never heard before of Uchihas caring. Then on the last day of that week after reading a secret scroll from the closed library she found the answer.

"I never thought this possible" Tsunade said after looking on the results of some test and rereading the passage of the scroll.

"What did you found Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked with Tonton in her arm truly interest in the solution of the mystery of that girl..

"I will tell you later, Hiruzen wants to talk to me" she stormed out of the labour with the file of the girl, intending to consult that old man about this result.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

Back with Yuuki

While I was in this realm I didn´t know that weeks already passed, for me it was only a little moment. The hand of the god just settled down on my head and I had now the chance to ask the question that burned on my tongue since I was born again.

"Why me?"

He gazed at me with his neutral face getting a warm look of care in his eyes.

"You are one of the rarest and purest souls I have ever seen in my long existence and I have seen a lots of souls but yours pure white emitting a golden light was the purest of them. A soul so gentle not able to hurt someone, caring for every life even when it is one of a murderer with the undying desire to help the weak ones even when not being strong for yourself.

But where light is, is also darkness you were befallen from darkness that ate at you, but still in the death you fought it, it impressed me, so I gave you a new live in a world that is in need of your light and in return will be able to erase the darkness in you"

He stated looking into me at my soul and shifted his hand from my head down to my heart.

_´My light?´_

_**´Itachi calls you that´** _

I looked up to him and he nodded certainly knowing my thoughts.

"You will soon wake up, continue your work, it will be a long time before we see each other again" He and the white light slowly faded and made place for darkness again.

* * *

"-waking up-" I heard voices around me and slowly I opened my eyes only to close them again blinded by the brightness of the ceiling light.

"Yuuki, Yuuki can you hear me?" A voice sounded at my side early familiar.

_**´This Voice...there is no mistake´** _

"Shikamaru" I rasped through my throat that felt like a desert, I was sat upright and hold a glass to my lips with cool water. Drinking slowly I opened my eyes again seeing the person that shifted me and was holding the glass.

_´Tsunade´_

She looked good with her blond hair in pigtails and her light brown eyes and she was surprisingly not even tipsy.

_**´Not like the chocolate ones from Shikamarus´** _

"Shikamaru out, go tell the others that you can visit when I´m done with her" She ordered handing me a second glass of water.

"Why?" Shikamaru sounded like he really didn´t want to leave he crossed his arms and got a defiant look on his face.

"She need to be undressed for the examination, so out with you" she orders again throwing him out of the room.

"You have some persisting friends. It was nearly impossible to get this damm Uchihas to hold their post after hearing you waking up. Seems like my head ANBU used his position to have you guarded and got that little information even before me, little brat." Tsunaded ranted for a while letting me blink at her in some disbelieve.

_´He did? What the hell was going on while I was out?´_

_**´Good question better ask it out loud´** _

"What happened?" My throat didn´t hurt anymore so my voice sounded better than before but still held an edge to it.

"This would be my tale to tell" Hiruzen entered my room locking the door behind him.

He sat on my other side beginning to tell me what happened while I was unconscious.

"Some buildings are rebuilt thanks to you we could hold the damage to a minimum even the causalities weren´t high, we both know that we could only do so much" He let out a long breath with some smoke.

"You were bought into this hospital by Itachi, it was a close call Yuuki. He didn´t leave your side and after your friends heard of your condition they came straight to you and two other ones teamed up with Itachi, you know which one right? Shikamaru and Sasuke. Beside that we manage to get some information about Orochimaru out of some hostages sadly Kabuto was killed so we couldn´t question him. I also sent people out to locate the Akatzuki members and motion them with the orders to protect the Jinchuuriki when they stumble over one." He finished and then looked over at Tsunade.

"Hiruzen gave me the scroll and let me in on the secret who wrote this so we could work together on the next problem called Akatsuki, but I wasn´t lazy, I healed your friend Lee and made researches on your unique situation finding an answer" That got my attention.

"You did?"

"It wasn´t easy for a little one you had a really big puzzle there for me but yes I did after all I´m the greatest mednin in the five great countries"

I looked expecting on her waiting for my answer if I could be able to be a ninja.

"I try to hold it simple. It only happens maybe to one out of a million and is really a random happening. It happened to the time you were around 11 and 12 the age most girls began their monthly cycle like you did, but at the same time something else happened. You entering puberty lead your chakra to your uterus beginning to form a nourishing bed for any coming foetus and also it builds a shield around it, because of this most of your chakra is used up already render you unable to even execute the simples ninjutsu or even to walk up a tree."

"I don´t understand that fully what do you mean with nourishing ground for a foetus?" I was really confused the shield I understood somehow but the other thing and that combination really let me on a loss.

"Simply said you have a super uterus"

That got her a more puzzled look from me than before.

"Should you ever have a man, you do not really need to try to become pregnant with this the chance for that without protection will be by 99%. Furthermore the nourishing ground simply said your children will be strong, really strong and should their father have a blood limit they will inherit it for sure and not even that they will have it enchanted through you. The last is the shield that will protect them from any outer and inner danger making the chance to lose them through any occasion at near 0%."

I absorbed that information carefully already understanding the decision that will come.

_**´Simply said you have a super womb to have super strong children...crazy´** _

_´Yeah may be but truth be told I´m even glad about that to hear that the possibility of having children is so high and to lose them so low´_

_**´But it has its price, you will never be a ninja´** _

"I may be able to reserve this, BUT that would be permanently and I can´t redo it then, it would be even possible that you would become unfertile"

_**´And here a choice again and not a small one´** _

_´...´_

Like I once told Sakura I closed my eyes letting my inner thoughts wander to me being a ninja helping the people and defending them. I felt happy about that prospect only to feel a very sharp pain of loss going through me and a scene showed up. Myself sitting on a porch in a garden of a traditional house having a little baby on my arm feeding it while watching a boy and his little sister playing ninja running around. Some other women entered. Hinata, Sakura and Ino with their own children coming up and beginning to chatter with me.

The scene changed and showed me tucking my children in and reading them a goodnight story and kissing them goodnight.

My heart clenched by the prospect of giving that up so I made my decision.

_´I always wanted my own family´_

I opened my eyes and locked my gaze with Tsunades.

"I want a family" at that she smiled at me.

"I thought so, I heard really much about you and thinking of that I knew that you would choose to have children" She even smiled brightly at me.

"You have made a good choice, when you didn´t I would have punched you so long until you understand that a life without founding an own family is cold and hard...I would have given myself as an example for such bad decision"

_**´Right she can´t have children because of the rebirth jutsu´** _

_´Oh...´_

_**´She really would have wiped the floor with you to make you understand´** _

* * *

"When we are by family...Yuuki" My head snapped to him cracking my neck in the progress.

_**´Everything that begins like that sounds like bad news´** _

_´They are dead...that is what he tries to tell me´_

"Your Parents are dead, your father died in duty fighting the soundnins, your mother on the other side was unfortunately crushed by your collapsing house that was hit by a summon"

I hang my head.

_´He didn´t felt the need to tell me´_

_**´He is a god why should he?´** _

_´...´_

_**´They are in a better place now don´t be too sad, you know better than anyone that is the flow of the things living and dying´** _

That maybe seems too cold for other ones but I didn´t shed any tear for them they will watch over me from another place, together with my beloved grandfather from my old world.

"I see...So what now?" Hiruzen and Tsunade were startled by the lack of crying and both gave me suspicious looks.

"Don´t look like that just because my view of the death is different, crying won´t bring them back and won´t help me. I believe firmly that they are in a better place and watching over me from there so I better make them proud don´t you think?" I smiled at them and they understood nodding slowly.

Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"The Akimichi clan, Yamanaka clan, Nara clan, Inuzuka clan, Aburame clan, Uchiha and even the Hyuga clan offered to give you shelter" with each listed clan Tsunades yawn descended more towards the floor and even I was surprised that all of them offered that.

"I don´t want to impose on any of them...can I have an own flat?"

"You would need money and a job for that" Hiruzen reminded.

"When I beat Shikaku in a shogi match will you let me work under him?" I was fast thinking getting our plan for my 16 birthday a bit early into motion. Hiruzen mustered me.

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes it may be a bit early but I could pass as a genius and everyone knows that I´m a friend from the Naras, no one would question this, I want to be independent standing on my own feet."

**_´You really have an issue with accepting help from others´_ **

_´Why should I when I can do this alone?´_

"With all this attention from the clan I think it also better for you when we seal the result that Tsunade found"

"So you will let me have my match with Shikaku?" Hiruzen released a long wary sight.

"That doesn´t lies by me anymore Tsunade is now Hokage" I turned to said lady giving her a pleading look and she too sighted.

"Alright but you must win that match then I will give you a flat, the job and your independence"

"Thank you very much" I bowed my head to her to show her my gratitude.

"That won´t be an easy feat" She huffed giving me a warning glare.

"I will hope for it" I grinned madly at the prospect of a really intensive match making Tsunade blinking at me in confusion and Hiruzen laughing.

"Are you ready for your friends?" He asked as we heard a lot of footsteps nearing the door.

"If I´m ready or not they will find a way inside this room" I laughed hearty at the antics of my dear friends.

Tsunade and Hiruzen stood up from their chair.

"I will tell them about your parents death and your decision to life alone so that they take it easy on you" I gave him a thankful bow and he winked at me opening the door greeting my friends together with Tsunade. I heard them talking and whispering outside then the door was opened and they all flow inside hugging me giving me their consult for my parents death and began chatting to get me up to date on the current gossip on of that about a certain Uchiha heir caring for me.


	15. Omake 1

**After reading some very good ideas I made this little bonus for you**

**I will give you access to some thought of the characters about Yuuki, Shika and Itachi.**

**Shall we begin? Let us start with this person**.

* * *

** Choji **

"What do I think about them? Hmm...Shika is my best friend and we grew up together with Yuuki. Her not being a ninja doesn´t matter to us and I even think that Shika is glad about that, I think he really likes her. I just don´t know what role that Uchiha plays, I don´t know him so *shrugging* can I have the cookies now?"

** Ino **

"Shikamaru, Yuuki and Itachi? I´m smelling some love drama you know I know both Shika and Yuuki since we were little and Shika has fallen for our little sunshine Yuuki for sure, but sometimes she is away at the Uchihas and I saw them on Christmas. I´m sure the older hot brother of Sasuke has a thing for her despite the age difference, aww~ how romantic. I think Shika should move his lazy ass quickly when he really likes Yuuki more than as a friend or she will be whisked away by the Uchiha. I wouldn´t complain, you know I even can´t decide who is hotter Sasuke or his brother, both-"

** Kiba **

"Huh that pack? They are strange the boys always change their scent around her, but I must say Yuuki really smells sweet and nice. I would say both boys don´t really match to someone like Yuuki, she is all sun while they are such broody dark guys the complete opposite, that doesn´t match."

** Hinata **

"Ah-Uhm-eh- I just hope that Yuuki doesn´t get hurt, clan politic is complicated"

** Shino **

"They are like bugs, always following the lead of the female, did you know that-"

** Sakura **

"Oh I don´t really know Shika and Yuuki are childhood friends it is rare to meet one of them alone they are like twins, so cute together., but sometimes I saw her over by Sasukes parents speaking with Itachi or training, I saw how he looked at her, I´m sure to their relationship is more than the eyes meets. I really can´t choose which would be the best one for her...I just hope she finds her happy ending with her prince kyaa~"

** Naruto **

"Eh? There should be something between them? Hmmm...I don´t think so I don´t see anything like that, Shika and Yuuki are friends and the Uchiha, pha who needs them! Yuuki could be better off with me, but my heart is given away to Hinata-chan, heheheh"

** Sasuke **

"*glares* Yuuki-chan is tolerable and really good for my Nii-san, he smiles more often in her presence"

** Kakashi **

"Why asking me? Huh because-!? What!? Naturally I don´t do such a thing! But I must they both have a thing for her...good that they don´t know that she is actually older than them, hope they will never find out...but this would be good stuff for Jiraiyas next books"

** Hiruzen **

"Hehehe, the youth today, but She really was a great help for all of us I feel a bit bad to be unable to give her some credit for that. I wish them all luck for their future, may it be a happy one"

** ANBU **

"Captain was really scary after seeing her."

"She is just a civilian, why does he give her such attention?"

"I really thought of to get them separate he don´t need such connections...but...I saw this sound nins...I don´t want to end like that!"

"Scary-scary-scary-"

"Get it together it can´t be this serious"

"You weren´t there...I´m used to his cold efficient way, but that is totally different and more lethal"

"We saw him...we wanted to check out the rumoured girl...He saw us, that look...such malice*shudder*"

"Better we don´t come near her until he orders it"

"hu hu"

_**Special guests** _

Thoughts about Yuuki

** Lee **

"I heard about her bravery and beauty so I just have to see her. She was even more beautiful than the people told me, such a delicate pure white flower blooming in her full youth was cut down by such unyouthfully ninja I will have revenge for her. Just wait for me Yuuki-chan, Sakura-chan I will show you that I´m perfectly youthful for you, right Gai-sensei?" "That is the spirit" *blinding sparkle*

** Neji **

"Such a weak girl, but she was brave nonetheless, she fought because she thought it was right...so she must be the one building up Hinata-samas spirit...maybe she isn´t that bad or weak..."

** TenTen **

"Poor girl was all beaten up, I really hope she gets better, I want to be friend with her and I don´t care that she isn´t a ninja she is human like us and a girl so that is enough to be friends, maybe she wants to learn a bit about weapon use, I would gladly teach her"

** Gaara/Shukaku **

"The air around her...so weak...so easy to break...but, why find it that I just can´t hurt her?"

_**"She is different, we may be cruel brat but not THAT cruel"** _

"Why talking to me monster!?"

_**"BRAT don´t overdo it just because I don´t want to hurt her doesn´t mean I won´t hurt the others grrrr"** _

"I have enough..."

_**"Pha, me too I don´t like you...but...I want to have her a bit around...and such creatures don´t like the smell of blood...so...let us talk a bit humpf"** _

And here I found two interesting VIP

** Shika **

"Yuu-chan? What she is to me? How troublesome...She is a close childhood friend end of the story. - Don´t look like that...stop it...ugh what a drag *blushing* ok I´m a guy so I don´t know but I have always this warm feeling when being around her...and sometimes when we are away on missions I find myself missing it and yes I was worried when I saw her in the hospital, was that all? Then I will be going" *turns away beat red*

** Itachi **

"Yuuki-chan? Why asking? - Hmm for the readers? Alright it isn´t then really a secret that Yuu is my little light – Why do you ask, and If I see her as a sister? You see she is the only person who has such a pure heart accepting even such peoples like me, her aura is so calming and i just feel free around her...and no *clearing his throat* I don´t see her as my sister, I don´t really know what I feel, because feeling is since I met her something new for me and I´m still in the progress of understanding, but of that I´m sure...I will nothing else happen to her ever again sound will pay for this" *emitting a murderous aura scary the author away.*


	16. Moving on

OC 13 years old, Itachi 18 years old

Nearly one year after the disaster of a Chunin exam I sat in my own new flat thinking on how I got here.

** Flashback **

Just one week after I woke up I was asked to a room in the Hokage tower. Coming inside I found Hiruzen, Tsunade, Kakashi and Shikaku sitting already and waiting for me.

"This match won´t be easy Yuuki-chan" Shikaku warned me when I took my place across from him and looked at the ready shogi board.

"I hope so Shikaku, shall we begin?" I asked him already concentrating on the game.

There were no clock and no windows so no one could tell how long this match lasted, every move was watched closely me and Shikaku both pulled everything we could, traps after traps and feint after feint, it wasn´t one bit easy, but it was so much fun. After what felt like a day I sat down my last stone.

"Check mate" I called out and Shikaku closed his eyes.

"I´m glad you are on our side little one that was a terrifying match" he commented ruffling his hair up while the other three looked at the board disbelieving that Shiakuk really had lost.

"Looks like you get what you want little one, but this time you must tell that your friends on your own" Tsunade huffed.

"We put everything that wasn´t damaged behind repair into some boxes waiting for you to be looked through" Hiruzen told her while Tsunade fetched the key and handed it over.

"it is fully furnished but you can ask for other furniture and the boxes are waiting there" she grumbled obviously the two had made a bet and prepared for it.

"You will begin your work next Monday at 8 am don´t be late" Shikaku told me over his shoulder and went outside mumbling something alongside "Troublesome beaten by a child...need a drink"

** Flashback End **

* * *

I told my friend and they happily helped me moving into my new home bringing along some decoration or helping me looking through my boxes.

I was lucky, the jewellery box from Itachi and the photo frame from Shikamaru weren´t damaged. With the help of all I had unpacked everything in no time we even found time to shop for food and clothes.

After that when they began to worry about how I pay the rent and I revealed that I was working under Shikas father surprising him and the others only Naruto didn´t understand what my work was now.

"So what do you do as a tactician?"

"I develop plans and strategies for every kind of situation, missions, defence the village or attacking plans so that we all are prepared for such situations."

"But didn´t you want to become a cook?" He asked with a quizzable look.

"Only until I could join the tacticians, I will still learn from Akimichi-san but my main work will be helping you behind the scenes" I said smiling at all of them. It wasn´t hard to tell them and they accepted it like it was but then Sasuke spoke up.

"My mother invited you over for dinner tomorrow" he gave me a look that told me that Mikoto wanted to question me.

"Oky" I submit myself to that fate, Mikoto was like a mother hen when it comes to me.

"I will pick you up at six pm alright?" He had a sympathetic look for me he knew how his mother can be when it comes to her.

"Yes"

_**´No avoiding that´** _

_´How will they react?´_

_**´I´m sure you will surprise them´** _

It was getting late and my friends left all one after another until only Shikamaru was left.

"You sure it won´t be too lonely?" I saw concern in in his eyes.

"Yes, but when you are so worried you can always sleep here" I gave him an innocent smile.

"Maybe I will soon take you up on that offer" He grinned surprising me with that answer giving me a kiss on my forehead and then went also on his way home.

* * *

Now alone I looked around getting familiar with my new home.

It wasn't that big there was a small entrance hall followed by a big room the right side was now a living room with a long sofa standing so it faced the TV on the wall between sofa and TV was a deep purple carpet on that a coffee table out of glass stood. Behind the sofa was a shelf taking the whole wall there filled with books and some CDs, DVDs and photo frames one of them was Shikamarus that stood in the middle of the shelf.

To the left of that room was a good sized kitchen for someone who has cooking as a hobby, also my friends got me a bigger table and more chairs than I originally wanted, because "You will need them when we come over to eat you delicious food" (Chojis argument and effective because Kiba and Naruto joined on that)

Beside the kitchen they fixed some shelves up on the wall were my receipt books now found their place.

Thinking of it Itachis flat had also this separation made me think that this seems to be pretty common.

A hallway went father inside with here only two doors, one lead into the bathroom with a bathtub shower combination the room wasn´t that big but you could move around without bumping into anything.

The other door lead into my bedroom.

The main part was taken by a queen sized bed, I could choose one and when one thing is important for me then it is a comfortable bed for a good sleep, my sleep is holy to me without a firm 8 hours of sleep I don´t function right and I´m definitely no morning person hating it to be woke up.

The bed is placed in the upper left corner of the room and the window was right over it in the middle of the wall so that the light was hitting half of the bed but not the upper half were my head will be (as said hate it to be woken up) on the bed were some pillows two big ones one like a roll and two small ones, and a blanket all in the colour of deep wine red and yes I like darker colours like that.

To the right side of my headboard was first a little nightstand with an alarm clock and on the other wall my wardrobe middle sized I was no woman who had mass of clothes, between them again a carped of deep purple fluffy and right so that when I stand up won´t touch the cold floor first thing in the morning.

On the other half of the room stood my desk and beside that a bookshelf and a cupboard in the I kept things like my jewellery box from Itachi or storage scroll.

It all was simple how I like it the most here and there were the little accents making this place personal, the walls are all white but for that the furniture was black or a deep Cherrywood like the table and chairs only exception was the kitchen out of light coloured oak wood.

in the cellar of the building was a little room for me where I could wash my clothes and hang them up down there, outside or up in the attic.

After that tiresome day I changed in my sleep wear considering out of a long T-shirt and short pants that only went midthigh, and me liking to sleep comfy didn´t wear anything under that even in winter I wouldn´t, and went to sleep in my new home closing my eyes and letting myself being carried to sleep by the light sounds of the night.

* * *

Me having two days left before I start my work slept in until 11am made my lunch and then went outside in the direction of the cemetery to give my parents their final goodbye. I bought some flowers by Ino and went on down the streets thinking for myself what I should do now.

_**´You could finally go to the hospital and ask for lessons in massaging´** _

_´Good Idea I have nothing else to do´_

After finding my parents grave I cleaned it, laid the flowers down and gave them a silent prayer. Sitting up I made my way to the hospital finding there Sakura in a nurse outfit.

"Sakura?" I asked to get her attention.

"Hai? Ah Yuuki-chan how can I help you?"

"Did you ask Tsunade to be her apprentice?" She blinked sometimes at my bluntness.

"No, not yet. How did you know?"

_**´Woah careful you nearly slipped up there´** _

"I thought so, you know I´m a clever girl I saw your look, you want to be stronger and Tsunade is the strongest around here" I grinned at her and she blushed slightly.

"Ah yeah, uhm so why are you here?"

"I wanted to learn how to give a massage, do they give lessons at that or do I need to ask someone?"

"Hmmm" Sakura put one finger to her lip titling her head upwards.

"I think you could ask this Shizune girl she should be in her office right now follow me"

I lined up behind her looking a bit around.

_´I really don´t like hospitals´_

_**´Yeah...you also don´t like needles´** _

_´You let it sounds like I´m afraid, but that is not right...I´m just very uncomfortable with them...you know my actual fear´_

_**´Oh I know~´** _

"Why do you want to learn that by the way?" Sakura asked turning a bit to me while walking.

"Ah...Uhm...Just don´t tell anyone...but for Shikamaru and some others they always complain about being sore after training and I may not be a mednin but I want to give them some relief through that, even for you girls when you want" I winked at her and she understood the underlined meaning, because we all are now in or wonderful hormonal phase of puberty

_**´Oh yes we will give Shika a good time´** _

Pictures were running though my head of "massaging" and I was so glad that Sakura looked firmly ahead missing my blush.

_´Would you stop that please!?´_

_**´What we both know you are not prude´** _

_´I´m 13 I shouldn't have such thoughts´_

_**´But mentally you are not, so better learning a good poker face´** _

I grimaced slightly, but yes I had actually no problem with this thought everyone has an inner pervert side and come on I am and was a single woman alone for myself.

Sakura stopped and knocked on a door.

"Come in"

We both stepped inside seeing Shizune fighting a mountain of paper down.

"Shizune-san?" The woman looked up from her paperwork at first somewhat irritated but then recognized Sakura.

"Sakura-chan what can I do for you?"

"Ah not for me my friend her, Yuuki" Sakura pushed me forward and left the room leaving me alone.

"You are that girl that we threated, Yuuki Hanaka right?" She asked interested in why I´m here.

"Yes, I have a favour to ask"

"Ask then" She smiled at me encouraging.

"Could you teach me how to massage?" She blinked not expecting that.

"Oh...for what do you need that?"

"For doing some friends a favour" I grinned.

"Then sure let me finished this report here and then I can show you"

She may have saw in me a chance to ditch her paper work but it was ok with me. She showed me some simple techniques until it was 5 pm and I must go to make me ready for the dinner with the Uchihas, but she promised me to continue tomorrow.

* * *

At home I had a short shower and decided to let my long hair open and to wear a comfortable black simple Chinese shirt together with white shorts reaching to my knees and slipped my sandals on to wait for Sasuke.

Right on 6 pm I hear a knock and opening the door I found Sasuke with a dark mood glaring daggers at his brother who stood beside him.

"Good evening Sasuke, Itachi" I smiled at both.

"Good evening Yuuki" Itachi returned my greeting ignoring his brother who only grumbled something inaudible.

"Shall we?" I asked stepping out of my flat locking the door and turned to both of them.

They flanked me setting a leisure pace.

"It had been a while ne Sasuke, I heard Kakashi is training you now, how is it?"

"Hn" (translation: "Good, he is how he is but I improve")

"You know, Sakura wants to ask Tsunade to train her" I grinned already thinking on the scene where she fought in the war with her full power getting Sasuke and Naruto to agree on to never annoy her.

"Hn" accompanied by a shrug (translation: "Don´t care")

"Sasuke you better should not underestimate her when she really becomes the Hokage apprentice" his brother scolded him. The rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence until we reached their home.

They entered letting me in first and I didn´t made two steps into the hallway when Mikoto appeared out of nowhere pulling me in a crushing hug.

_´Why are mothers like this?´_

_**´Don´t know´** _

_´Will I be like that when I become mother?´_

_**´God only knows´** _

"Ah Yuuki-chan you made it"

_´Sure why not, I had two Uchihas escorting me!?´_

"Yes I wouldn´t miss the invitation" I smiled at her.

"Then come, come sit down" she pushed me into the living room on the table sitting me on my place between Sasuke and Itachi who also sat down. Fugaku was already sitting there and Mikoto came back with our dinner.

* * *

"Itadakimasu" We said and I took my first bites before the first question was asked.

"Your parents died?" It was Fugaku.

_**´What finesse, such overwhelming sympathy´** _

_´Don´t overdo it or I must laugh´_

_**´Sorry´** _

"Yes I live alone now" Mikoto gave a warning glare to her husband but he ignored her.

"Why did you decline our offer"

_**´Straight to the point what do we say?´** _

_´The truth or as close to it as I can´_

"I...I didn´t want to impose on you all, I was also given offers from the other clans to force me to choose...I thought it in this situation better not to take any offer."

He seems to understand that in clan politic it could be difficult when all offered and make one to choose.

"Who pays for it?"

_**´That Mikoto doesn´t stop him...´** _

_´Maybe because she also wants to know but doesn´t know how to ask?´_

"I will pay" That got their attention Sasuke stopped eating and even Itachi looked now down to me.

"How?" Mikoto asked for the first time a question.

"I work as an tactician under Shikaku Nara" I stated and took another bite of the perfect chicken.

"You?" Fugaku questioned with disbelieve all over his face so I changed my actual happy face to a serious one in matter of a second.

"Yes, I already took some test the last one supervised from the third and fifth Hokage alongside with Kakashi Hatake was a shogi match with Shikaku, which I obviously won" ok slight smugness came through but I really got him speechless with that.

"Oh" Mikoto was the first to recover from her shock, beside Itachi who didn´t look one bit surprised I even saw a short flicker of pride and a lopsided smirk for me, but it quickly disappeared when Fugaku came to again this time giving me a more respecting look. Shikaku was a genius and to be able to bet the until now unbeaten master of tactic was something to be respected.

_´This feels great´_

_**´It will only last for a short moment´** _

"But you are no ninja as I heard from the hospital Tsunade can´t cure your...sickness"

_**´It was a nice moment nonetheless´** _

_´I will sooner die then tell him about this...sickness´_

_**´Only think about the chaos that would create and the heirs that will hunt you down´** _

I shuddered mentally

_´It will stay a secret until I´m married´_

"Yes sadly, it is too rare and she couldn´t find any references"

"Oh you poor one" Mikoto cooed.

"Na I´m happy to be of other use, I may not be of use with my body but my mind is as sharp as any sword so I will manage" I gave her a grin.

"Do you even have any knowledge of politics or war?"

_**´He is slowly getting on my nerves trying to find weak points´** _

"I read and observe much Uchiha-san I know a lot" I let myself slip a little bit showing him a bit more age in my eyes coupled with a warning.

"She also is befriended with the Naras since she is born father, sure Shikaku taught her one thing or the other" Itachi stepped in holding a frim mask in place. That shut Fugaku for the rest of the dinner up and I gave Itachi a short thankful look.

* * *

Dinner was over and I put on my shoes when Mikoto came around the corner.

"Itachi will accompany you, a girl should not walk home in the dark" with that said Itachi came just around the corner and slipping on his own shoes ready to escort me home.

Out of the warm house we went on our way to my flat.

"You look tried Yuuki-chan"

"I´m" he gave me a knowing look.

"Don´t lose yourself in the seriousness" I gave him a sad grin

"I will not" the sadness slowly faded knowing that I´m now someone else free of my old life.

"But I learned that with that face they take me more serious...but truth be told I like to be my usual happy go lucky self" He looked at me giving a small smile.

"You are strong Yuuki" I shot him a glare.

"You are, too Itachi don´t lose yourself too...and stop overworking" for the last part of my sentence I gave him a deadpan look telling him without word that denying it wouldn't help his case.

"You know that I try" he stopped walking making me halt also standing in front of him now so I turned around to him wondering why he stopped.

"I know" I cocked my neck and gave him a questioning look nonverbally why he said this.

He didn´t answer only stepped closer and took a strand of my hair between his fingers staring at it for a little while then put it behind my ear and laid his hand on my cheek looking deep into my eyes letting me see him and how hard it was to be himself and not the perfect shinobi he was trained to be.

I laid my hand over his leaning a bit into the warmth, but then he moved his hand taking mine in his.

"We should continue" he stated and began walking again with me bringing me home safely.

"Thank you again Itachi for escorting me" I smiled stood at my tip toes and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Hn" he said (translation: "Your welcome") letting slowly go of my hand turning around to leap over the roofs back home.

* * *

Monday

My first working day finally came and I was hurrying over to the building beside the Hokage tower exited to finally start working.

_´I always prefer praxis over dump theory´_

_**´...you know that strategy is about theory?´** _

_´Don´t burst my bubble´_

_**´Hai hai´** _

I entered the building and was greeted by a blond secretary looking a bit like barbie that stopped me entering the "only for staff" corridor.

"This isn´t a place for children, come here I have some sweets"

_´Really!?´_

_**´Jup...not taking the offer of sweets?´** _

_´No I don´t take sweets from strangers´_

_**´How...adult´** _

I gave her a bored face opening my mouth to tell her that I would work here from today on when she interrupted me.

"You such a sweet girl you want to go to your father?" She asked, she couldn´t know it but I must make this clear. I opened my mouth again only to be interrupted...again.

"She has no parents anymore and from today on she works here, Misaki-san" A gruff voice came from behind me and the secretary shot up smoothed out her skirt, checking her blond hair sitting firmly in a bun a quick glance to a mirroring door checking make up.

"Nara-sama" she bowed then fluidly.

_**´I have the distinct feeling she is a bitch´** _

_´You mean...she wouldn´t´_

_**´Trust me´** _

_´Na only when I witness it´_

_**´Suit yourself´** _

"Shikaku" I greeted him with a smile full of smugness still happy over my victory.

"Follow me" He went down the corridor and I followed feeling the woman watching me.

* * *

Shikaku swung a door open nearly hitting someone with it and walked inside where everyone stopped their work to look at me.

"This will be your place" he shuffled some papers and books aside uncovering a table.

"Ah, Guys this is Yuuki Hanaka she will be our new colleague so be nice to her" He only said and sat on the biggest table at the windows to begin his work.

"Uhm..." I stood before him.

"Do you have something to do for me?" He looked up and gave me shortly a look full of mischief.

_**´Oh I smell revenge´** _

"Yes you see all the files there?" He pointed to different mountains of paper.

"Organize them, file them away and best do the ones in the wall there too, they seem organized but I fear they aren´t" with a slight smile he began his paperwork again.

I glared at him.

_´This is much´_

_**´Nothing we can´t do we had once a lot more to do remember the art book project in the university library where we worked?´** _

_´Somehow we did it´_

_**´With discipline and swift working we can do this´** _

_´So better start with the old ones where we could maybe find some order and hints how to organize the paper work´_

_**´Yup make them right and then put the other ones to them´** _

I walked to the far left of the shelf looking up going back to my place fetching the chair to begin my work.

_**´You know...I have the feeling he want us to also read them´** _

_´You and your feeling´_

_**´You know to trust it´** _

_´...´_

I sighted taking the first batch of folders on my table beginning to look over the system and to read here and there some of the work that was filed away.

Most of it were some political information, then some military information.

_**´Looks like we found the right end with the basic information´** _

_´Good, they are categorized after the countries that's easy and can work fine´_

I looked the whole folder through finding here and there some misplaced papers and put them on their right place learning about this country while I was at it.

I turned out my inner clock only making a lunch break eating my own made bento only to continue my swift work after I got a routine it was going fast at the end of the day I was through a good 30 folders.

At 4 pm I went to Shikaku reminding him that I was only working for so long.

"You did good. I also got your schedule ready. Because you are under 16 you will come only for 3 Days a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and Friday you only work from 8am to 1pm the other two days from 8 pm to 4 pm understood?"

"Hai"

"Good until Wednesday little one" He ruffled my hair and let me go.

_´Little one...father called me that´_

_**´You will hear that more often, you aren´t really tall´** _

_´Don´t remind me I still have time to grow´_

_**´Somehow I doubt that you will go over 1,61 m´** _

_´I won´t lose hope´_

On my way outside I catch the eyes of the secretary, this morning she was all sweet and nice coating me with sweets and now she gave me a look like she walked into shit.

_´Rude´_

_**´We both know ...no one should mess with a secretary´** _

_´Then she better don´t mess with me´_

I gave the woman a sugar sweet smile, a wave and a "goodbye" with a light high pitched voice.

_**´We will torment her when she crosses us wrong´** _

_´A lesson better learned fast´_

_**´You know...after reading about Ame...I think we should bring our light to someone there´** _

_´This will be carefully planned...and we need some people for fighting...should we fail´_

_**´When?´** _

_´Maybe after our birthday...no next year around summer...will not travel in the cold month to Ame...I´m not that crazy for a cold´_

_**´We should pull Shikaku in that´** _

_´Not yet I want to finish the folders first, maybe there are more information we could use bevor we go there...and we need different plans for whatever they will throw at us´_

I mentally noted the first sketches of my plan, swinging with my thoughts back do the folders and how to progress with that monster job.


	17. Ready for travel

OC 14 years old, Itachi 19 years old

One year passed without notice, one day after the other I went to work after that meet with my friends, watch them training, make their benots and see them off on the gate or welcome them back, a peaceful time passing much too fast.

Some month ago I sat down with Shikaku talking about my plan...his first comment was "That is too dangerous" but I didn´t care so we both sat there planning out a plan where I would get as less damage as possible and now at the beginning of summer I was ready to go, the only thing regretting is missing Itachis 20th Birthday.

**_´Sure you want to do this? ´_ **

_´Yes´_

**_´And what is when something goes wrong? ´_ **

_´It won´t everything will be alright´_

**_´For a sometimes-pessimistic person you are awfully optimistic´_ **

Naruto began his training with Jiraiya earlier than bevor so Tsunade wrote them a letter telling them they should pick me up at Konoha and escort me to Amegakure giving a reason like visiting friends of the family for Naruto and for Jiraiya she wrote that I would carry a scroll for the Amekage.

A day bevor beginning my travel I decided, now that I had everything packed, to visit Shikamaru and Itachi to say good bye, after all this journey could take some time and who knows when I will be back.

Shika came first finding him with Ino and Choji on the training ground.

"Shika!" I stormed up to them giving Shikamaru no time to evade I tackled him to the ground hugging him.

"The hell Yuuki" he complained trying to peeling me off from him a frown marring his face.

"Stop that already we aren´t children anymore" He grumbled pushing me away and stuff his hands into his pants.

"But-" I tried to understand, not used to be refused like that.

"No really stop that you are so clingy" that stung, because he had a serious look meaning every word he said.

"Shika-" Oky I may sound desperate now but I had the feeling of losing a dear friend.

"I don´t even like it Yuu" another sting I stood up but kept my eyes down trying not to cry.

_´Why? ´_

**_´I don´t know...´_ **

_´He really means it... but why did he never tell me so before? ´_

**_´You know that we can´t know everything´_ **

_´What do I now? ´_

**_´He doesn´t like it so we will stop it´_ **

_´But I liked it... ´_

"Alright" I mumbled.

"Hey Shika why are you so mean to her?" Ino was slowly getting angry with the lazy ass.

"It is ok Ino, when I don´t like it I will stop it " I gave her one of my fake smiles, trying to hid my sadness.

"I just came to say good bye, I will leave tomorrow" their eyes widened looking shocked even Shikamaru and I thought I saw a flicker of regret in his eyes but it was too fast to really catch.

"leaving?" Choji echoed.

"Yes, I will visit some friends of my family in Ame, I don´t know when I will be back" I still smiled and then waved them good bye running away.

_´What was this? ´_

**_´I don´t know´_ **

_´Why was he so mean? ´_

**_´Don´t know already told you so´_ **

* * *

I made a little stop to eat some sweets cheering myself up as good as possible with it before I went to the Uchihas to say good bye to Itachi he still came over to them often enough that it was easier to try there before heading to his flat.

Knocking on the door Sasuke was the one opening me.

"Yuu?" He was surprised to see me here, normally I came only on invitation.

"Good day Sasuke, is your brother also here?" I asked him hoping he would be here.

"No" he said flat out.

"Oh, then I will try by his apartment" I turned around to leave but Sasuke stopped me.

"Don´t, bother he is on a mission"

"Oh... alright then I wanted just say goodbye to you two, I´m traveling to some friends of my family in Ame, I don´t know when I will be back" He blinked at me slowly progressing what I said.

"...Hn..."

**_´Creative´_ **

He gave me a short hug, because Uchihas just don´t do that.

"When will you be back?" He tried to distract me from registering the fact that he hugged me.

"I don´t know hopefully soon" I smiled at him shortly and went away to make a little stop at my working place the last stop would be the Hokage office.

* * *

I entered the tactician building seeing miss blond flirting shamelessly with Shikaku even opening some of the buttons of her shirt showing off the top of her bra lifting a little bit her skirt up with the other hand.

**_´As I said´_ **

_´... I can´t believe this...he is married for god's sake´_

**_´Should we tell Yoshino? ´_ **

_´No look there is no need´_

Shikaku blatantly ignored miss blond turning around still focused on the papers he held.

"I knew you would show up sooner or later." He said.

"Maybe you could help me to find a new secretary?" He now raised his gaze up from the papers with a light pleading look.

"I would really like to but you know I will be away, but when I were you I would ask Kiko from the archive department she is good" I smiled sweetly at miss blond who now noticing me hurried to button up her shirt again and smooth down her skirt.

"No need to hide the fact that you are a bitch, miss" I still smiled sickly sweet getting a glare full of hate from her, we didn´t like us one my first day and it only got worse from there, truth be told I had the idea with Kiko already for some month and wanted to suggest her when I was back.

"You are a child what do you know!?" She raged forgetting that Shikaku was still there.

"That you flirted shamelessly with a married man, who by the way showed that he had no interest, and by the way it wasn´t the first time I saw this"

Fixing her with a glare from mine side combined with an evil smirk planning the demise of her carrier.

**_´You aren´t that cruel´_ **

_´I know but I like it to let them think that´_

**_´Evil´_ **

_´I´m not all sweetness and cuteness´_

"Come on Yuuki we need to talk a last time about this...thing" I followed him into the office making space for us to talk without the other listening.

**_´Not that they would try not to listen they learned their lesson´_ **

I remembered the first time we began talking about this plan first they were confused then tried to understand only to get grasp of the fact that both Shikaku and me were talking to much over their standard that they gave up trying to listen on us.

We sat there for a moment in silence both knowing how the talk will go.

"You know the risks?" He asked scratching his beard on his chin.

"You made sure of that" I returned remembering the hours we sat here talking and him made me repeat everything more than once to be sure I remember.

"This time you can´t make any mistake, like with your first plan" He gave me a slight amused smirk bringing up that dump mistake.

_´Damm you Pakkun´_

"I know, but please have some faith in me" I mocked with a fake pout electing a small chuckle from him.

"I have, just accept that are there some people who are worried" he now was serious again.

"Shikaku...do you know what is with Shikamaru?" I asked hoping Shikaku would know something and to change the topic a bit.

"What do you mean?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Today when I greeted him he brushed me off telling me I was to clingy" I couldn´t hold all my sadness over that back leaking some of it into my voice.

Shikaku leaned a bit back thinking over the strange behaviour of his son he maybe says that it is troublesome but never did he outright refuse her.

"Maybe he begins his puberty?" He guessed getting from me an equal raised eyebrow but he just shrugged.

"He will come around again."

"But I will be gone for a good while..." I mumbled.

"Na everything will be alright when you come back, so about the escort, as we said you must lose Naruto for the time where you go with Jiraiya to Pein" and so we began again going through the plan to make sure we didn´t oversaw anything. I took us until afternoon to finish that and I made my way to the Hokage office to get the last things for my travel.

* * *

"Come in" Tsunade commanded and I entered the office packed with mountains of paper.

"I´m here to get the scroll"

"Ah Yuuki-chan, yes wait a moment it was somewhere here..." She went through some papers and searched her desk until she gave a triumphed shout throwing the scroll and an envelope into my hands.

"There and Yuuki?" She called me before I could turn to leave.

"Yes?"

"You better come back soon and in one piece" an order from the Hokage.

I gave her a bow.

"Hai"

"Good then go" She dismissed me and I went home to pack the scroll and papers into my travelbag for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Next Morning

I stood at the gate waiting for the toad sage and the blond goofball to pick me up it was pretty early, too early for my friends to say goodbye... I hate goodbye so I evaded these ones.

"YUU-CHAN!"

A blond blur came full speed at me pulling me in a bear hug.

"Naruto" I muffled out hugging him back.

_´Truth be told I missed this little sunshine´_

**_´Yes, he really is something else... Hinata is one lucky girl...and he a damm lucky man when he only would notice it´_ **

_´One day we will set them up´_

**_´Yup´_ **

After some more hugging and greeting the old sage we began setting out they were running and I was sitting on a horse to make the travel a bit faster.

Naruto was going beside me.

"So, you are visiting some friends in Ame?"

"Yes" I smiled at him.

"But I heard it is dangerous there and they don´t let strangers in" Naruto had for once a moment of intelligence.

"Yes, but because I have friends there we will have no problem there" I grinned and we continued our way resting here and there under the stars or in an inn it was nice. Jiraiya was a good travel company...but Naruto got bored very fast and began talking...and talking...and talking so I put one of my skills of my old time to use, putting "Mhm", "Yes" and astonished "really!?" Here and there but tuning him actually out.

* * *

** 3rd POV **

Three days after Yuuki left

"Sasuke do you have seen Yuuki by any chances?" Itachi asked his younger brother coming back from finding his little friend for a sweet threat. After some rare mission, he always stopped by her relaxing, drinking tea and eat some sweets, but she wasn´t there what was strange...but also he didn´t told her that he was away.

"No" was the short answer from Sasuke as he stood up from putting on his shoes and tried to leave.

"You know where she is" It could be sometimes really annoying to have an observant brother so he turned a bit.

"I have no clue" he tried to deny everything but wasn't really good at it, because when he lies he avert his eyes automatically and Itachi knew it. In an absolute rare moment of emotions Itachi catches Sasuke by his arm making him to look him in the eyes seeing the rage and threat in the red sharigan of his brother.

"I will ask only another time... Where. Is. She.?"

Sasuke gulped feeling the pressure of the chakra emitted by his brother and the slow dangerous swirling of his sharigan.

"She went to Ame" Sasuke gave in and used the chance of the slacking grip of his brother to flee letting him alone.

Itachi stood there for a moment going over the fact that Yuuki was away...and the strange thing that Sasuke wouldn't tell him first so to get an answer for his first problem he went to Shikaku for sure he would know why Yuuki went to Ame, now that she is his underling.

* * *

Shikaku was just drinking his coffee feeling this could be a good lazy day when the door was swung open revealing Itachi Uchiha.

"Good morning Itachi what can I do for you" he greeted the head of ANBU getting an unusual sharp look.

"Do you know by chance why Yuuki is in Ame?" He asked coolly pinning Shikaku down with his piercing eyes.

"She visits some friends of her family" Shikaku told him the lie fluidly taking a sip from his coffee.

"She isn´t" that statement got Shikaku to choke on his coffee.

"Why is she in Ame" the tone in Itachis voice was gradually getting colder.

"This Itachi I can´t tell you my lips are sealed by the Hokage...it´s classified" Shikaku knew when to give up and he also knew that Itachi was a genius in his own right figuring out that Yuuki wasn´t visiting some friends. Itachi gave him a short glare and the puffed away into the Hokage office.

Shikaku looked out of his window. "There goes a good day...how troublesome" he mumbled knowing that Tsunade will on one point come after him for spilling some beans.

* * *

Tsunade just took a sip from her sake while Shizune was away when someone puffed in her office letting her flinch and spill some of the sake.

"Uchiha!" She cursed.

"Why are you here? You already handed in your report." She calmed down just a little bit.

"Why is Yuuki in Amegakure?" Blunt and straight to the point but underlined with some ice and a cold piercing stare.

Tsunade wasn´t dump she got from Itachi being in her office to the fact that Shikaku the only other one beside herself that knew of Yuukis travel and would give such an excuse. Cursing Shikaku silently under her breath she answered Itachis question.

"That is confidential" she sat her sake down folding her hands resting her shin on it pinning him with a firm stare only to get an unusual reaction. His eyes narrowed lightly into slits and showing a short flicker of red hold some serious hold back anger and... worry.

She sighted.

"Don´t think me being dump Uchiha, she isn´t alone Jiraiya is with her, but I won´t tell you more so get lost" She huffed out and dismissed him turning back to her sake. The door opened and closed and Itachi left the office getting into his own thinking of what to do now.

Jiraiya was one of the strongest Ninjas a Sanin, but still he had this gut feeling this cold grip in his stomach.

"Hey baby cousin what do you think of so intensively" Shisui asked his cousin seeing him unusual deep in thoughts.

"Yuuki left for Ame out of unknown reasons, "confidential" Hokage said only giving me the information that Jiraiya is with her..." he trailed off only answered out of reflex only now noticing his mistake.

"Worried for your girlfriend, na she will manage I´m sure" Shisui said while looping his arm around Itachis shoulders.

"She isn´t a ninja Shisui" that froze him.

"And Hokage said it is confidential why she went to Amegakure?" He said completely serious smelling the danger now.

"A civilian 14 year old girl is going to Ame for unknown reasons and is escorted by Jiraiya? That is what you want to tell me? That feels like there is more to it and that is why you are so in thoughts right?" Itachi only nodded.

"I will cover your ass but be fast" Shisui said already knowing that Itachi wouldn´t be of any use in his worried state what will only worsen with every day she is away he got a thankful nod for that and then he was away following Yuuki.

** 3rd POV End **

* * *

We were finally there. We knew because it began raining...and never stopped once until we reached the wall of the village.

**_´Huge´_ **

_´For sure there would be a great view from those Towers´_

**_´We should climb up on one and look for ourselves´_ **

_´First things first´_

**_´Just don´t forget it´_ **

_´I will try´_

Bevor we came to the guards Jiraiya put a Henge on himself so he won´t be recognised.

"Stop, who are and what do you want here" the guards asked me when I dismounted.

"I wanted to visit some friends of my family. My name is Yuuki Hanaka, this here is Naruto Uzimani and that is his teacher-"

"Minorio Kajama" Jiraiya butted in.

"We met this young woman traveling alone so we decided to escort her" he gave the guard a grin.

"Your papers" the other guard demanded and I pulled them out, beside the scroll Tsunade also forged some papers for me to pass the guards.

They looked through them thoughtfully but then let us pass.

_´Step one: success´_

We checked into an inn only to go separates way Jiraiya went with Naruto to search for the base of Akatsuki in the southern part of the city and I went north.

In the evening, we met up and waited until Naruto was sound asleep to discuss our findings.

"There are talks about this Angle and God resides in the highest tower in the city, but no one is allowed in there" Jiraiya reported.

"But why do you were sent Yuuki-chan?"

"I volunteered do bring a scroll from the Hokage but this must be absolute top secrete and to be unsuspecting she sent a civilian child" He gave me a thoughtful look.

"You know they are dangerous and will hurt you or even kill they have no moral"

"Na have some faith in me" I repeated the same word Shikaku told me not, too long ago.

"Tomorrow we will visit this tower, just distract Naruto long enough" I said going back to my room to get some sleep before I have my meeting with the Akatsuki.

* * *

Next Morning

"Naruto, I have a little task for you while I gather some information for my book." Jiraiya began telling Naruto his task of running some errands and Information gathering before he could buy something to eat and should wait then in the inn for them.

"Eeh Yuuki you help that old pervert?"

"No Naruto I... I was actually going to visit my friends Today so see you later" I said following the said pervert out of the inn in the direction of the tower.

"You are sure of this?" He asked again.

"Yes, for the tenths time" I may sound irritated by now but who wouldn´t

**_´This will be interesting´_ **

_´Let´s just hope he hear me out´_

We sneaked into the Tower and finding ourselves in a little clearing opening up high in the sky letting the rain fall down on us.

Rustling was heard and in a covered area paper was flying setting itself together to Konan the blue haired beauty.

_´Her eyes...those liquid gold colour is really great´_

**_´We are not drifting to that shore´_ **

_´Oh no I don´t I´m a pure red-blooded woman batting for the men´_

"It is forbidden to enter this tower so why are you here?" Konan asked with a straight face giving no emotion away.

She asked floating in the air with her wings spread out and with the rain she made a great picture that I would draw later in my free time.

"I was sent to give something to your leader" I called out already knowing he was here hiding in one of his summon listening to everything.

Something on the wall behind Konan shimmered showing a giant chameleon.

"Jiraiya from here on I can take it please leave out of the hearing range" I whispered to him seeing the mouth of the animal slowly open. Nodding the Erosennin disappeared right on time to not see the corps of Yahiko standing proud on the tongue of the chameleon.

"What do you want girl?" He asked totally aloof and I notice some other bodies of Pein moving in the darkness blocking slowly cutting off my escape routes... not that I plan to escape

"Before I give you the scroll Nagato, I want you to see something" It was a dangerous gamble to mention his real name and I saw the narrowing of his eyes and Konans.

"How?" Came from Konan while paper kunais were formed behind her ready to strike me down.

"No one know of this" come from Pain.

**_´He really has a nice voice´_ **

_´Yes but I like the voice of someone else more´_

"I know, so come here and see for yourself, look into my mind and see what I know" I gave them a determined look not startled by Pain´s speed when he directly stood before me capturing my gaze with his, invading my mind.

We were again in my mind space library and he lifted an eyebrow at me but kept his cool after all he is kami.

**_´No just someone with a really big complex completely fucked up by fate´_ **

_´No fate talks please´_

**_´Ok black Zetsu, better?´_ **

_´Much´_

My Inner didn´t show up this time keeping my demon in check what didn´t like the invading one bit.

I turned to the shelf behind me.

"What I´m about to show you only know a handful of peoples and even less do know that I´m holding this knowledge" while talking I pulled out the book about my memories of Naruto and throw it over to him for him to catch it.

"Naruto...what is this?" He asked after he read the title.

"Just open it, you are a god what do you have to fear" I smirked at him throwing out the bait waiting for him to take it.

He slowly opened the book instantly seeing the memory how the story goes from the beginning to the end I could see it in his face when he saw how the story went on after he apparently died until the end revealing the truth behind "Tobi", "Madara" and "black Zetsu" and the fucked-up war that takes place.

Slowly he closed the book.

"I understand" He looked shell shocked for a so-called god.

He left my mind and we stood now again in the open space in the tower rain pouring down on us.

"I think we should have a little talk" He said surprising Konan with that, but ignored her showing me the way inside their hideout. We went up and up and up until we reached a room with a missing wall showing the great view from nearly the top of the tower.

"Wow" I couldn´t hold that back both of the Akatsuki just looked at me and Pain opened a door showing me inside into their meeting room with "Tobi".

I sat down on one of these comfy chairs overlapping my legs and leaning back relaxing.

"So, shall we talk?" I smirked having a good Idea about what he wants to talk about.

* * *

** 3rd POV **

Itachi reached on the same day as the meeting between Yuuki and Pein Amegakure getting in easily. He found Jiraiya near the tallest tower in the city.

"Jiraiya, where is she?"

"The Hell Itachi!" Jiraiya was startled and nearly got a heart attack, that damm Uchiha was just too silent.

"Where is she?" Itachi repeated with narrowed eyes and anger in his voice.

"She is doing her job, she will be back sometimes around afternoon, it isn´t dangerous just a little exchange so calms the hell down Uchiha or you would jeopardise everything and she will get hurt in that progress and we both don´t want that."

That were the first words that got through Itachi getting his normally cool head down from his overdrive registering his mistake...he a mistake, unthinkable but he did it and nearly jeopardized the live of a person he cared for...because he cared...

"Just...will she be alright?"

"Yes I´m here nothing will happen to her"

Itachi nodded and then disappeared into the rain, back on his way home.

I would never know how close he came to discover my secret.

**3rd POV End**


	18. A detour

OC 14 years old, Itachi 20 years old

It took some month and more visits to the Akatsuki hideout until I could give Pain the scroll from Tsunade.

It was a peace offer between Konohagakure und Amegakure, so simply said Pain continued as the leader of Ame just this time official and Akatsuki will continue his originally purpose as long as his members want to, as ninjas of Ame, when not they could continue their live as missingnin outside of the organisation.

Konohagakure will support Amegakure by the negotiations with the other Kages about the part of missingnins becoming part of another village, normally it wouldn´t be a problem but this missing nins are a special case. While negotiating this, both would try to get a peace agreement between all the other great villages and even small villages, not counted Otogakure.

Pain was now one of the few peoples knowing the truth about me, at first, he was a bit disturbed about a 14-year-old teen girl sitting across from him with a so serious and old look in her face talking like a veteran diplomat and being painfully honest with the consequences of some of their early plans.

We stood in the place we first met it was time now to go home reporting back to Tsunade and Shikaku.

"It was really a nice time with you" I smiled at them. Konan may not know about me but she knows that I´m important so she still was very nice to me especially after I got Pein from his earlier plans.

* * *

** Flashback **

It was evening and I sat outside of the tower marvelling about the beautiful night sky with the stars seeming bigger and shiner than at home.

"Excuse me can I talk with you a moment?" The feminine voice of Konan drifted to my ear making me aware of her presence.

"Sure" It did look at her for a moment but then again up into the sky.

"it is beautiful here, I envy you. Able to see this every day" she was silent for a moment so I asked her.

"What do you want to talk about?" I now turned fully to her standing in that little room not far away from me.

"I wanted to thank you" She gave me on of her rarest smiles coming up to me.

"Here for you" She got a complicated folded water lily from her sleeve holing it out to me and I took it very carefully.

"Thank you it is beautiful"

_´Wow´_

_**´Yeah pity we aren´t THAT good at folding papers´** _

_´You mean we can´t even to it because I have a tendency to cut myself at the paper´_

_**´Pity´** _

_´Yes but I will take care of this...maybe putting it into our box from Itachi..´_

She smiled a last time and went back inside.

"You better come in it will rain soon" she said bevor disappearing inside the tower.

**Flashback End**

* * *

I met up with Jiariya and Naruto at the inn packing.

"Nee Yuuki?" Naruto asked when we were ready to go.

"Yes?"

"Suna isn´t far away..." He trailed off looking a bit shy.

"And I promised a friend to visit" He got this hopeful sparkle in his eyes combined with a puppy dog look I couldn´t resist already knowing who this friend is.

_**´Visiting Panda-kun sounds good´** _

_´But I hate the heat´_

_**´Suck it up´** _

_´Hai hai´_

"It is alright Naruto no one is waiting I already told them that I didn´t know when I would come back so we can easily go and see you friend right Jiraiya ?" I saw that he wasn´t really sure of this idea knowing the slight instable situation in Suna because of the new Kazekage

"You know that a certain ANBU head is worried like crazy and is surely waiting for your return?"

Naruto and I gave him a quizzable look.

"Itachi? Why?"

"On the day of your first meeting with Pain he came here looking for you. You know what it means right?"

_´He left his post, traveling into enemies territory alone, and told no one about that´_

I nodded.

_´But why would he go so far?´_

_**´You know we are more than a friend to him...´** _

_´But surely Sasuke told him about our excuse?´_

_**´...I don´t know´** _

_´Better investigate after we are back´_

"But I think it would be nice to visit Narutos friend. What is his name by the way?" I change the topic back to the blonde's suggestion.

"What harm could it do? We are now allies" I gave him a grin.

"Yes Ero-sennin let us go!" The number one knuckle head was already heading out leaving us behind.

"Naruto...Suna is that way" Jiraiya pointed into the opposite direction telling us in other words that he agrees with our detour.

* * *

_**´Why again thought we that it was a good idea?´** _

_´I don´t know´_

I really hated the heat of the desert, but somehow, I bore with it, I changed my horse at the border against a camel finally understanding why they were called desert ships. The heat in the day the cold in the night I really was yearning for the village.

Somehow, we made it there after some days in that good dam sand. I was hanging on my camel like an overcooked chicken.

_´Sooo hoooottt´_

_**´There look shadow!´** _

We went through the passage into the village, the short relive of the heat refreshed me enough to dismount and begin to walk behind Naruto who was led by a sandnin to the Kazekage first before they could search for Gaara.

_´We are the only one knowing that HE is the Kazegake´_

_**´Narutos face will be priceless´** _

_´It will only eager him on in his own goal´_

_**´Heheheh´** _

At the Kazekage building my camel was taken from me for the duration of us begin in there.

"Ne~ why must we go to the Kazekage first?" Naruto complained.

"Because we are allies and visiting for the first time without any mission" Jiraiya answered already looking up the secretary which showed them to the office, knocking on the door.

"Enter" She gave us a short signal to wait.

"The Sanin Jiraiya, Naruto Uzumiaki and Yuuki Hanaka are here" She only said and then let us enter the office. Behind the big desk was a swivel chair with its back to us so we couldn´t see the person in it first.

When we were all in and greeted him with "Good day Kazekage-sama" and a bow the chair turned revealing Gaara sitting the with a shadow of a grin. I watched Naruto´s reaction.

First he blinked then his jaw hit the floor, his eyes got bigger and a hand came up accusing pointing at him.

"GAARA!?"

_**´He didn´t disappoint us´** _

_´Hehehehe´_

"Naruto" the red head responded calmly but still had that small grin in his face.

_**´You know ...Panda-kun is also handsome´** _

_´And you know already-´_

_**´But looking can´t hurt´** _

_´True´_

"It looks like we found your friend already" I remarked grinning at Naruto who still was trying to coup with this situation.

"Yeah..."

"So you must be Yuuki, nice to see you this time conscious" Gaara looked now to me with curiosity.

"?" I didn´t know what he meant by that beside that he seems to have already seen me while I was unconscious.

"Ah" Naruto rubbed his neck sheepish.

"I wanted him to meet you but...you were healing so I promised to take you with me when I visit" He confessed laughing a bit awkwardly looking between us.

Gaara let his serious air fading and let his smile bloom on his face.

"It is nice to remember your promise Naruto" He stood up from his chair.

"You sure will want to remain here for some days, you will stay with me at my home, follow me" and so he went ahead letting us follow him back to his home just some steps away from the tower, plain but just the right building for the desert.

Opening the door he led us to two rooms.

"This one is for you Hanaka-san and you two will share the other one"

"You can call me Yuuki, when you let me call you Gaara, someone wants us to be friends" I winked at him holding my hand out, which he took.

"Yuuki...-chan" he only hesitated for a moment letting me see a little glint in his teal eyes

_**´Did I see that mischievous flash right there in his eyes?´** _

_´It was too fast I don´t know´_

"That is great thank you Gaara" Naruto cheered already throwing himself on the bed in his room while Gaara turned to Jiraiya.

"How long do you plan to stay exactly?"

"Maybe a week we don´t want to agitate them keeping Yuuki away for too long." He smiled and sniggered mentally at the thought of a certain Uchiha pacing up and down in the Hokage office, irritating Tsunade to the end of her nerves until she sent out a group to get them back and this Uchiha from her own back. Unknow to us this scenario wasn´t far from the truth.

* * *

**3rd POV**

In Konoha, Hokage office

A group of ANBU were kneeling on the floor having given their report of their mission and waited to be dismissed or given a new mission.

Tsunade read the last part of the report and sighted.

"You are dismissed" she waved her hand and they all disappeared beside one who still kneeled down.

Tsunade didn´t need to look up to know it was Itachi who still remained and she also knows why.

"Uchiha stop asking always for that, I didn´t get any news, I would have already told you just to get you from my back, brat" her temper was slowly raising, but the man remained unfazed.

"Let me look for her"

"No I need you here, I can´t let my strongest Ninja go and look for a little girl that will come back when it is time" she sneered a bit at that, but only received narrowed onyx eyes.

"Cocky brat come to your sense, no woman like a overprotective boyfriend" she huffed out but cooled down seeing the Uchiha becoming wordless with a...she wasn´t sure if she should bet on that, but it looked like embarrassment. He recovered fast and still stood in the office, still pressing the matter without words.

"Two weeks then I will send a letter to Jiraiya to hurry up, and now out of my office brat" Tsunade gave away to this cold pressing stare of the Uchiha and took out her sake.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

The next day in Suna

I heard banging at my door but I tried to ignore it in favour for my sleep so I snuggled deeper into the comfortable bed.

The door swung open banging into the wall, letting in an energetic hyperactive blond.

"YUUUU-CHAN GOOOD MORGNING!" He was only greeted with a glare and an accurate thrown pillow.

_´Don´t kill him the world needs him´_

_**´You still like him as a friend?´** _

_´I know he is such a lucky guy´_

"Heh no morning person? Come Yuu-chan, Gaara is also up let's do something together" He came up pulling off my thin blanked and also tried to get my pillow only to have me clutching it tightly and shooting him a death glare. Having suddenly an idea he let go of my pillow having a wide foxy grin spread over his face.

"You know...it is said that the ice creme in Suna is the best" he drawled giving me a knowing look.

_**´That´s just too obvious as if we would fall for that´** _

But I was already out of bed and changed in record time in the bathroom and just 2 Minutes later I stood ready on my doorframe looking at the surprised Naruto.

"What do you wait for?" I said waiting for him to take the lead.

_**´You let him bribe you?´** _

_´Ice creme, hello, the best ice creme I won´t miss that´_

_**´Sometimes you are too easy´** _

_´...the little things are that what we should cherish´_

"Gaara waits downstairs so let's go" Naruto quickly took the lead and I just followed already arguing with my inner which sort we should take.

"Good morning" Gaara greeted us this time not wearing his Hokage robe but some more casual clothes beside him stood Jiraiya grinning widely.

"Good morning Gaara" I gave him my best dazzling smile to only get a sceptic look from him surly not used to a female smiling so early in the morning.

"So, then everyone is here" Jiraiya grinned.

"I will do some research so behave kids" he waved and made his way eagerly to some bathhouse, I was sure of it.

"I will give you a tour. Temari and Kakuro will tack along later they are training some academy kids" Gaara informed us and turned around to begin and we followed.

Suna in short was first of all hot, but they have built their boring looking houses so that the heat doesn´t get inside. Despite the missing green it was also an oasis and they really cherish their water. Naruto tuned that part in Gaaras tour out and focused more on the food stalls and so on or interrupted talking about ninjutsus and asking about the puppeteering.

It was around lunch time when Temari and Kakuro walked up to us adding some small talk and other information like the new clothing trends in Suna or the progress in developing new poison.

Gaara lead us into a nice little restaurant for eating and as a dessert he ordered the promised ice creme for everyone. This morning I thought Naruto exaggerated about how good it would be, but it proofed to be even better than he told me.

It was a smooth ice creme dream of cold cherry and vanilla or simply said just perfect.

* * *

The other half of the day was spent in the rest of the tour and talking at the home of the sand siblings until a bit after dinner. Naruto soon hit his bed like the others even Jiraiya just shortly showed his maimed face and went to bed, surly tried out from running away from angry sand-women.

I on the other side went up on the roof to look up to the stars. In Ame the view was just great but here in Suna it wasn´t bad either no cloud was up there so I could the clear sky in its fullest.

_**´We archived all what we set for us...so what now?´** _

_´A good question...I don´t know just live and let everything just happen?´_

_**´No dream?´** _

_´Something like a goal?...I don´t know...´_

_**´A husband?´** _

_´We both know that I´m a hard nut to crack you know that I don´t believe to find one´_

_**´But this world is different why shouldn´t be there anyone...like Shikamaru´** _

"This place is really good for thinking" the voice of Gaara reached my ears and I turned around to the insomniac redhead.

"Yes, it is" I gave him a smile and looked up to the stars.

"What do you think about?" He asked silently walked up to me and sat town on my side.

"About...how to call it right...my future path? My goal? I have done everything that I wanted to do...I don´t desire more...but also I feel a bit lost without anything bigger to do..."

He blinked a few times not expecting such deep thoughts.

"Humans always desire something" He stated looking up to the stars.

"Most of the time they desire money or power" he gave me a short glance but then pointed his attention up to the stars.

"A family" I said.

"I want a family...that is why I gave up to become a ninja...and also that is something that I can´t influence it will happen...or not" I lost myself in the night sky remembering someone with eyes just a little shade darker than the night sky watching me with unspoken warmth.

_**´He would be a great father don´t you think so, too?´** _

_´...He would be...´_  a short smile crossed my face imaging Itachi holding his children telling them a story smiling his warm smile at them and then turning around greeting his wife with a sweet but smouldering kiss letting her know how much he missed her after that mission.

 _´But he will marry someone out of the clan...I also think Shikamaru would be also a great but lazy dad´_  I could image Shika laying dozing on the porch while the children were knotting his hair and his wife were cooking lunch calling him until she had enough coming up to him only to be pulled down in a kiss.

_´They really would be great fathers and husbands to their wife and children...what more could a woman wish for´_

_**´That you would be the lucky one´**_  I buried that thought spoken from my inner deep inside of me.

_**´It isn´t wrong you know...to wish for it´** _

"What do you desire Gaara?" I asked to distract myself from the cold feeling of desperation for just that a family...love and warmth. My heart twisted at the memories from my former life, trying to find someone to have a family with and failing every time. The feeling to want something that feels like you will never have.

"Love and acceptance" He answered we both still didn´t look at each other.

"Someone like you will maybe have a hard way ahead but I´m sure you will get what you desire...just like Naruto" I gave him a genuine smile that he hesitantly returned. We both fell silent watching the stars lost in our own images of our wishes come true. When the sun began to rise he broke the silence.

"Why does Shukaku not desire your blood?" He mumbled silently but still in this early silence over the village I heard him.

"Maybe because he knows that it isn´t possible for me to hurt or hate someone even a demon like him" I answered now standing right beside him.

"Why not? He is a bloodthirsty demon full of hate."

"But didn´t we made him like that? Hunting the tailed beats for power, hurting them and caging them, no wonder he hates us humans" I smiled.

"I know you have problems with him, maybe now a bit older and wiser is the time to talk to him showing him the other side of what humans can do" I grinned getting on my toes I gave him a kiss right on his tattoo.

"Good morning Gaara" I said and returned inside the building leaving a confused Gaara and a manically laughing Shukaku behind.

Inside I met Jiraiya standing on the wall beside the stairs.

"It isn´t nice to listen to others old man" I turned to the hall down to my room but stopped for a moment.

"In a few days is Naruto´s Birthday...I think we should return to Konoha for that" I gave him a short smile and went to get some sleep bevor a hyperactive fox boy will wake me up.

_**´You know it would be best to also use the chance and get a present for Shika and some souvenirs for your friends as an apology for being away for so long´** _

_´Gosh I forgot!´_

_**´?´** _

_´I fogot Shikas birthday´_

_**´Shame on you´** _

_´Deserve that...we need a really good one...he was upset the last time´_

_**´I still wonder why´** _

_´God only know´_

* * *

Just two hours later said fox boy swung my door open and hollered.

"Rise and shine!, it is a perfect day for going out!" again my answer was a pillow but this time he evades and even managed to grip my cover.

"Come on Yuuki let us have some fun" he ignored my death glare sitting down on the floor grinning up to me, melting my anger away.

_´With that smile I can´t stay angry at him´_

_**´Or you just don´t want to accept that you are going soft on cute things´** _

_´Only over my dead body´_

_**´...does your former dead body count?´** _

_´...oh...´_

_**´So you are soft´** _

_´I would call it "having a soft heart" but yes...strange I more and more like I always lived here...beginning to forget´_

_**´That is good don´t you think?´** _

_´Yes´_

A short smile crossed my face and I gave Naruto one of my own grin.

"When you little pervert would just leave my room, I could change and come out to have, as you said, some fun"

Naruto blinked for some seconds progressing what I said, when slowly some redness raised from his neck up to his hair.

"Ah! Oh...Yeah...Sorry!" He closed his eyes fleeing the room at ninja speed.

_**´Hahahaha the wonder of puberty...OH!´** _

_´?´_

_**´It may be a bit early and to forward to think without proof but...what if Shika is in that phase too and because of that he acted so strange getting aware of a girls/women´s body and so on´** _

_´?´_

_**´Girl you aren´t so naive to miss that´** _

_´Yeah as you said It could be an option but...somehow I don´t think so, It could also be that he already begins falling for Temari, because of the early friendship between this villages she also started early traveling between them...I know that they had some meetings´_

_**´Hmmmm...we solved so far, every puzzle we got but Boys/men's are the only one we couldn´t solve so far´** _

_´I think it that feeling is mutual´_

_**´True we are as much an irresolvable puzzle to them like they are to us´** _

With a much better mood I changed and went to meet Naruto and Jiraiya outside to plan what we do today.

"Ne Naruto I thought that we should go back to Konoha and celebrate your birthday at the festival like always" I told him my idea that I got before going to bed.

"That sounds great" He grinned and then pulled me into a bear hug.

"A then I think I should send word to Tsunade. I think she dies to hear from us" Jiraiya grinned understanding the look I gave him over Naruto´s shoulder.

"Good and Naruto will help me finding souvenirs for our dear friends"

"Yes!" Naruto cheered pulling me along down the street just too happy to return home to our friends and to show them how strong he got on his journey.

* * *

**3rd POV**

A bit later the same day, Hokage office

"Good dammit Uchiha! I already told you last time to wait for two weeks!" A sake bowl hit the floor beside the kneeling head ANBU.

"Something doesn´t feel right" He just responded.

"You are ANBU you doesn´t just run inside a situation just because you are "feeling" something isn´t right, you should know better after the last time when your cousin covered your ass so you could travel to Ame!"

"Hokage-sama!" Shizune interrupted the tirade.

"What!?" Tsunade barked not looking away from the brat.

"Jiraiya sent word they will be back one day before Naruto´s birthday" Shizune handed over the letter to Tsunade, so she could read for herself.

"Heard it brat? They will be back in a few days and yet...OUT! And Shikamaru better not letting me catch you eavesdropping a third time!"

Only the tips of the pineapple head were seen before he took his legs in his hands while the Uchiha disappeared in the trademark poof like every shinobi.

**3rd POV End**

* * *

Next day at the entrance to Sunagakure

"Sorry Gaara that we only could stay such a short time" Naruto apologized to his red head best friend.

"It is alright Naruto just visit again" Gaara graced us with one of his rare smiles.

"Wait!" Temari ran up to us before we could say or last goodbye.

"Sister?"

"I will go along, you know to bid for some help in or little problem with our hospital" she explained and also reminded Gaara of this problem.

"I forgot but you are right this is a good chance to use...I´m sure you will watch over my sister, right?"

We got a dangerous glare telling us to not get any hair on her head hurt.

_**´Woah sister complex?´** _

_´Nah more family complex but understandable, they are all what is left of it´_

_**´Sadly we couldn´t help him then, but he turned out good and now he even won´t be kidnapped still having Shukaku he will show his village that even with him he could be a good man and leader´** _

_´He will, just like Naruto...everything is on a good way so far...but Madara is no easy opponent´_

_**´I know hopefully everything will fall in place before he makes his move, you already made enough plans, like...50?´** _

_´Not enough to cover every move from him sadly this isn´t chess and the choice of movements are endless, maybe I should concentrate on this from now one´_

_**´...sometime you should think of yourself´** _

_´Later´_

_**´You always say this´** _

With this we said goodbye to Gaara and I gave him a short hug when the others turned around to start the journey back home.

"I´m sure your wish will come true" I whispered in his ear stepping back and followed the others where Naruto offered to carry me so they could get out of the desert a bit faster and back to Konoha leaving my camel behind in Suna. I got on his back looking a last time at the entrance waving to the little red spot and then hold on thigh on Naruto who began picking up his speed.


	19. Coming Home

Oc 14 years old, Itachi 20 years old

Exactly one day before Naruto´s birthday we neared the gate of Konoha. It was early in the morning and the village was silent just here and there I could hear some animals in the forest. A light fog was lingering in the chilly air.

_´I love autumn´_

_**´Yes, it is the best season. Not to warm, not to cold, more coloured than spring and summer, lots of rain and storms...just great´** _

I breathed some of the cool fresh air and exhaled slowly when we passed the gate and signed the formula for our return.

"Welcome back, the Hokage said you should come to her right away" the guard informed us.

"Then we shouldn´t let her wait" Jiraiya grinned grapping me boldly around my waist jumping up on the roofs followed by a complaining Naruto.

That only left me a short moment to see the black elegant cat who was sitting beside the guard house staring at me until it couldn´t see me anymore.

_**´I guess someone else beside the guards and Tsunade will know we are back from our trip´** _

_´Sadly too late to bribe Yami´_

_**´Better hope he doesn´t show up to the wrong time hearing things he shouldn´t´** _

_´You know our luck?´_

_**´Yes, but hey you try to be more positive in live so "The hopes dies last"´** _

_´...I pray for it´_

* * *

Like every ninja Jiraiya entered the office through the window dropping me rudely on the floor.

"Baa-chan we are back" Naruto busted into the office through the door.

_´Why did he use the door?´_

_**´More dramatic? Our because it sounds better to bang the door open, you know to make a great entrance´** _

"Don´t call me Baa-san!" Tsunade hollered hitting Naruto over the head.

"Ma, ma calm down, please" Jiraiya said, only to save himself from the fist from a fuming Hokage.

"Where were you!?"

"Ah...I...we...made a detour visiting Gaara...in Suna" Naruto explained sheepish hiding behind Jiraiya.

"Tsk, kids these days. Was your training successful?" She asked calming down suspiciously quick.

"Yes! I learned some great ninjutsu!" Naruto was really excited and began chatting about his new techniques but Jiraiya interrupted him.

"His training isn´t completed we will just stop by here to celebrate Narutos birthday"

"What do you plan with him?"

"I will take him with me to Myoubokuzan" Jiraiya for once wore a serious expression.

_´Ah right his training for his sage mode´_

_**´To think of it some of the originally things still happen when they should...does that mean we didn´t made enough of an impact to change the final fate?´** _

_´I don´t know, what else we could do? We gave every information we had about the upcoming events even about the rabbit goodness, we changed Nagatos mind getting him on our side and we got a few things into motion with the help of Shikaku...´_

_**´Or it is just the fate of Naruto to grow at this pace, because one thing we won´t change...the fight between him and Sasuke, because I´m sure that fight will happen on way or another´** _

_´True enough´_

"Alright then you two can go...and Jiraiya pray that I won´t find you spying in the woman bath" She warned and dismissed both of the goofballs.

"We will meet at Ichiraku?" I asked my friend.

"Sure! I will get the other ones, until later" He rushes out the window grinning, already planning his hunt for our friends while Jiraiya used this time the door surely planning a way to peep on the womens without getting caught

For a little moment it was silent and I showed my older side.

"We don´t have much time, one of Itachis cats saw me" Tsunade nodded knowing full well of the little spy system Itachi build up while waiting for me.

"You are unharmed?" She scanned me with worried brown eyes.

_**´One thing was true about Tsunade she saw herself as a mother to us all´** _

_´It is nice...´_

_**´Yeah´** _

"No one hurt me in any way" I assured.

"Good...the mission?" She hesitated for a moment, it wasn´t really a mission from the Hokage more or less one I gave myself so she doesn´t have an actual right to know.

I reached inside my coat opening a hidden pocket to get the scrolls I got from Nagato.

One was the original of the now completed treaty (Nagato made a copy for himself) and a letter that I didn´t read, both I laid down on the big desk.

* * *

When I retracted my hand, not a second to late, Tsunades fist went down on the desk splitting it in half.

"UCHIHA! And NARA! Inside! NOW!"

Two figures entered the room, an all black one through the window and another with standart Chunin vest through the door.

Itachis stress lines were more prominent than the last time I saw him, his hair in a slight disarray and he was paler with some new scars that looked only a few days old. A frown formed on my face taking in his uncared and obvious tried form. Other may have not seen the little signs of his exhausted.

My gaze went over to Shika seeing a similar picture with stiffened shoulders and tried eyes. They both gave me a long gaze looking for any injuries only to avert them and turning now to Tsunade.

"See she is here unharmed and save, so, you god damm brats!, go and get some good sleep!"

"Hokage-sama, why was a mission of unknown rank signed to a civilian?" Shikamaru asked ignoring the order of Tsunade standing with Itachi between me and Tsunade, backs turned to me.

Silence sunk into the room while the staring contest between two geniuses against one Hokage began.

**´Wow that is intense´**

"It wasn´t her who gave me that mission, I assigned it for myself" I spoke up getting irritated to be ignored.

Three sets of eyes fell on me, two angered ones and one with some pity and again silence fell over us but now both guys were getting angrier with every passing second.

"I won´t tell you anything about it beside that it was planned long beforehand together with Shikaku, as such it was a fool proofed one. And don´t you dare say anything about danger and getting possible hurt, I knew the risks more than you will ever know" for empathising I gave them one of my own angered glares.

"What risks?" Shikamaru asked with an iced voice.

"You think after your reaction now I would tell you" I lifted an eyebrow to underline my rhetorical question.

"Why won´t you tell us anything about the mission?" Now it was Itachis turn making me uncomfortable, I averted my eyes directing them out of the window not missing the pity-look from Tsunade.

"I will only tell you when you promise to not ask for more then I will tell you"

_´They should never know about it...´_

_**´But when they find out?´** _

_´All evidence was destroyed as long as some people keep their mouth shut including myself they will never know...´_

_**´But still...what will you do when they find out...?´** _

_´...I´m scared...we don´t know how they will react...should they take it the negative way...then...then...we both know the answer to that´_

_**´You would-?´** _

_´Yes´_

"We promise" the chorused and I turned my gaze back to both of them, taking in their serious posture.

"Just listen, don´t interrupt me with any question" I warned them, their intense gaze made me nervous enough that I looked again out of the window.

"As I said it was planned long beforehand, as working under Shikaku I heard about Akatsuki" both stiffened at the mention of the criminal organisation, but I continued my half lie.

"I talked a lot with Hokage-sama and Satorubi-sama...I wanted to talk to them or better said their leader. Having no parents or anyone who could say anything against it they allowed me to go under the protection of Jiraiya and Naruto giving me along a scroll and the plea to get them to agree on the peace treaty. And after that I went with Naruto to Suna visiting his friend Gaara"

* * *

I got some extreme reactions for the first part of my story, the visit in Suna was unimportant for them. Shikamaru got really angry, something Naras usually won´t get, his presence alone became suffocating, but he wasn´t the really scary one. The utter silence from Itachi scared me more than the obvious angered Shikamaru.

_**´Wow one feels like he is on fire while the other one could freeze hell over with his aura´** _

_´Yeah and now think of it when they would know about the truth...´_

_**´I understand your worry´** _

"You-! You-! TSK" Shikamaru tried to say something but he only got frustrated ruffled his hair wildly ranting under his breath, then he turned sharply went to the window turning his back to all of us.

I now looked slowly over to Itachi, who had his eyes closed seeming calm, but I could feel that it was more like a calm bevor the storm.

"Itachi...I-" Just with opening his eyes he shut me up.

_´These eyes...they are like that time, when I followed him into his room´_

"Why didn´t you trust us?" He didn´t sound a bit angry he sounded sad and disappointed hitting me right deeper in my heart than any angry tone could.

_**´I have an Idea!´** _

_´I´m listening´_

…

_´That actually makes sense...thanks for that idea´_

_**´No problem I´m here to help you out´** _

"Alright, but this...will remain between us" I took in some air and then exhaled.

"I love you both really much, just you know." I gave them a shaky smile.

"Remember the Chunin Exam?" I only could see Itachis darkening face but I guessed Shika remembers, too.

"I really don´t know how or why or anything else...but I saw something that I could only guess were fragments of the future. Inoichi checked it and that was followed by discussions with the Hokages. The guess was that I was maybe for a short moment too near to death doors, who knows, no one knows what happens when someone dies. I told you I wanted to help and our only real chance of Akatsukis leader to listen and siding with us was to see for himself with his rinnegan, so there were no other way then sending me."

_´I really hate to lie but I hope I will be forgiven for this little one´_

_**´It was this or telling them the real truth, and that would sound unbelievable´** _

"But why not telling us before?" Itachi asked again.

"I was scared of the knowledge of the consequences of knowing...and of your reactions...I didn´t want to lose anyone through that...not after my parents died" I looked away, trying to hold my tears at bay.

"Just say it clearly that you didn´t trust us, didn´t believe in us" Shikamaru hissed out turning his head a bit sending me a burning glare.

_´We made a mistake maybe I should have told them that earlier?´_

_**´People do make mistakes even us...´** _

I hang my head and shrunk back a bit, I never liked to be yelled at and Shika was really near to it. Bringing my arms up I hugged myself.

"I´m sorry...what I saw...It scared me, I lost my parents, I didn´t wanted to lose you two too I couldn´t bear it...I wanted to do anything to change that fate and then just forget about it" I shuddered at the thought of the original story of Naruto.

"I was selfish, I didn´t wanted for anyone other to know about it, the less people knew, the better. Such knowledge is dangerous, I could be hunted and my dear peoples could get hurt...I didn´t want that. I did it to protect myself...I´m not perfect, I made a mistake in not telling you, but I did what I thought was right and I apologize for hurting you with that."

I now looked up into their eyes hoping for forgiveness, that I didn´t deserve.

_**´You deserve it, you know´** _

_´I´m not sure about that...´_

"I-I promise to never do this again" and now I waited.

* * *

I saw how Shika slowly cooled down while Itachi got more relaxed and his aura warmer. Shikamaru and Itachi both let out a world vary sight ruffling their hair, but it was only Shikamaru doing a step forward to gather me in a hug.

"I could never stay angry at you, you are my friend Yuuki so clearly I will forgive you" He mumbled.

_´Ah no, damm I hate it to be built so near on the water´_

I began sniffing trying to hold back my tears, but failing so I grabbed his shirt at his back and pressed my face in his shoulder.

_´Damm him for being taller than me´_

While I cried in his shoulder I couldn´t see how Itachi and Shikamaru exchanged some death glares.

"Yuuki" a warm hand fell on my shoulder getting my attention.

With an ugly tear stained face I looked up to Itachis onyx eyes that hold this strange warmth in it again.

"I understand you so there is no need for forgiveness" I got myself out of Shikas hug to throw myself at my special Uchiha. Given the age difference I was smaller and only reached up to the beginning of his chest, but I ignored that and threw my arms over his neck pulling him down to cry in the crook of his neck.

He hugged me a bit more carefully than Shikamaru trying not to touch me in any indecent way, he laid on hand on my head and the other one around my shoulders.

_**´Oh somehow I think it will be funny to tease him later when we are growing in the right places´** _

_´It already began´_

_**´I know, that is why I´m so excited when the curves will show, and they will for sure AND not to forget our deal, with 16 I will unleash our not so innocent imagens´** _

_´Oh great´_

_**´Careful with the sarcasm´** _

Slowly my tears stopped.

"Thank you" I rasped still holding Itachi but letting go slowly.

"I will bring you home" Shikamaru said with a tune that won´t accept a no as an answer. For a second Itachis hold tightened then relaxed again.

"I will accompany you" I looked from one to the other for the first time getting the exchange between them.

_´Huh?´_

_**´Could they be...´** _

_´Nee I don´t think so´_

_**´But it would be a possibility´** _

_´They aren´t fighting over me´_

_**´Then be blind´** _

_´What reasons should they have?´_

_**´Maybe both of them like you?´** _

_´You mean like...like?´_

_**´Love, call it by its name, but yes´** _

_´Oh...´_

_**´Think of it later´** _

"Then let us go I´m really tried from the travel" I tried a shaky smile at both of them turning to the door.

"And sorry Hokage-sama for this..."

"It is alright Yuuki, go home and take a good nap as soon as you feel ready go to Shikaku tomorrow"

* * *

We left silently not talking on the way to my apartment. The atmosphere was a bit heavy both were in their own world maybe thinking over the discussion and my mission. With no feeling of time we arrived at my door and I now stood there awkwardly not knowing how to bid them goodbye, but then I remembered something.

"I nearly forgot" I mumbled out.

"I have something for you two so come in, please" I opened the door for them grinning at their curious looks in their faces.

I led them inside on my couch telling them to wait for a moment while hasting down into my room unpacking my bag in search of Shikamarus present. Finding it I crawled under my bed getting a box from the far corner and with both presents I came back into the living room holding them out to the two guys.

"I know it is a bit late, but still, Happy Birthday you two" now I gave them a real smile surprising them with it. They both took their present opening it swiftly.

Shikamaru looked at first puzzled down at the dice he held in his hand, but then he seems to recognize the little symbol craved on it so he put some Chakra in it. A click was heard and the upper part swung open to reveal some vials with some rare poison and plants.

"Tche, how do you always find such things" Shika mumbled clearly not for me to hear so I ignored it and turned to Itachi who got the old wrap down from a long and sturdy box. I sent a full year ahead a note to Zabuza ordering this special made present after scratching every yen together that I get after the death of my parents, but after hearing that I was friend with the foxboy he made it nearly for free only taking a quarter of that what I could offer.

Itachi blinked a few times in his hand lied a Tanto and not just a normal one it was crafted from the hardest and sharpest material found in the world, the sheath was all black and had the Uchiha crest on it. After inspecting it he laid it back down.

"I can´t accept this Yuuki-"

"When you think of how much this must have cost, you are wrong, the smith who made this saw this as a chance to repair the village a favour so he lowered the price enormously, please take it" I interrupted him already knowing his argument.

For a moment he was silent closed the box and took it under his arm while standing up.

I didn´t saw it coming when he leaned down giving me a kiss on my cheek so he got a full out blush from me.

"Thank you Yuuki, I will honour it." With a short smile he left leaving me and Shikamaru alone.

* * *

"Shika, there was something that I wanted to ask you" I turned to him.

"Before I began my travel you...were different..even angry at me...why?" I came near him getting my face near his to hold his gaze.

"Huh?" First, he looked confused but then remembered.

"Oh...Uhm...that was...eh.." Slowly a blush raised up to his ears.

"You are a girl...and uhm...it isn´t proper to...be so close-I mean-you know" He began to stutter turning away to hide his embarrassment.

I couldn´t anymore and busted out in a laughing fit startling poor Shika.

_´That was the reason?´_

_**´I was right´** _

_´You were thanks god, this problem is easy to solve´_

"Sorry Shika I didn´t mean to laugh at you, but that reason is just so silly" I wiped my tears away getting my breathing and laughing under control and turned to the embarrassed and slightly angry best friend of mine.

"It is a part of growing up to become aware of the other genders body" I smiled at him to reassure him that I wasn´t compelled to talk about this.

"But just because of that doesn´t mean we can´t touch like before, you could-,"I stopped myself bevor I let anything improper like "you could even like it" out of my mouth, we both are still underage "I mean I really miss it to hug you especially now after my visit in Ame. And I also think that a hug is pretty much in the proper zone or does you have any other problem with it?" I asked him while smiling hiding my seriousness about that.

For a like five minutes he was silently thinking before I had enough and threw myself at him, hugging him like I wanted for the past weeks. I titled my head so I could whisper in his ear.

"It feels right for me to hug you Shika, when you feel the same then there is nothing wrong with doing it" and to underline that I tightened my hug a little bit and then let go of him.

_**´Girl...that sounds awfully like you seduce him onto the path of lust´** _

_´...stop these pictures right now there is still one year left bevor you can wreak havoc´_

_**´They came from you, pervert´** _

_´I know, but still shut them out please´_

_**´Oh I´m so excited for you to turn 16, can´t wait´** _

_´God please let that be only a phase´_

_**´You pleaded for that often enough to know it isn´t a phase´** _

In one moment I could still see and even feel his hot blush but then it disappeared suddenly and he wound one arm around my midback up to my shoulder and the other around my waist pulling me a back close to him into a different hug than all the others before.

I was now feeling how my developing breast were pressed into his warm chest that seemed to get a bit warmer than before. Feeling his arms with the first hints of muscles under my own that I slung over his neck nuzzling my nose into the crook of it and breathing in his scent of rain and forest and feeling his own hot breath caressing my own neck. I was completely overwhelmed.

_´This...feels different. - No comment to this?´_

I felt a bit fuzzy and warm, this hug...was it even one? It felt like an embrace I was getting this strange feeling again, but at the same time it felt so good that I didn´t want to leave his arms and relaxed more.

After a moment he let hesitantly go of me mumbling something I didn´t quiet catch but I sounded like "You don´t know how right it feels".

"I better get going now, until later" he was in such a hurry that he took my window instead the door.

* * *

_**´Now better hurry they will wait for us´** _

_´! - Right!´_

I hurried and got a short shower and some fresh clothes to meet up with my friends on the way out I grabbed the bag of souvenirs for my friends.

I really only needed to follow the usual bickering of some certain friends to find them all gathered at Ichirakus happily chatting and or bickering.

"Yuu-chan!" Choji was the first one spotting me getting the attention of the others.

I was called from all sides getting hugs here and there being welcomed back from my friends.

"You guys are great I even bought you some souvenirs from my trip" I laughed when I hold the bag up and it was whisked away by Kiba being exited to see what I got him and Akamaru. While the bag goes around I began telling them of my journey, when Shikamaru showed up together with Temari and surprisingly Itachi.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the question that was ghosting in my own mind.

"Can´t I look after my brother and his friends?"

"No, you are too old don´t you have some own friends?" It wasn´t often Sasuke showed he was annoyed but in the presence of his brother he showed more emotions

"Sasuke you know ANBUs are busy" that shut Sasuke up.

"Yeah Teme let your brother be here he is a better companion then you" Naruto threw into the litle brother fight.

"What was that dude?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"Teme!"

"Dude!"

"TE-!"

I just rolled my eyes at them and ignored them for the rest of their shouting fight.

_´But being truthful I missed that´_

_**´Yes´** _

I smiled at my dear friends how Lee was firing on Naruto and Sasukes fight, while Choji and Kiba were having an intense discussion over meat. Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Sakura and Ino were talking about guys and Shion together with Neji seemed to have a monologue contest on going...or was it a conservation?

"You know you want to trust us all" I hear the smooth voice of Itachi from behind me, he got us both some ramen.

"You really know me huh?" I gave him a lopsided grin while breaking my chopsticks in two and began eating my ramen while listening to my friends.

"Ne Yuu-chan, is Gaara hot?" Inos too innocence voice reached my ears and made me with that question to chock on my noodles.

_´Where did that question come from?´_

_**´Hmmm...yeah he is quiet the looker´** _

_´Hey! No betraying!´_

_**´But he is hot´** _

_´Ah..´_

_**´That red hair, that eyes and the tattoo´** _

_´Yeah, yes ok he is hot, but...here are some other guys who will be quiet the lookers later on´_

"Yeah he is why do you ask?"

_**´!´** _

_´What?´_

_**´Your promise to tell the truth is great, but you know...saying this while Shika and Itachi are present...sure that was a good idea?´** _

_´OH!´_

I nearly facepalmed myself for myself being so stupid looking up my inner was right both looked a bit...angry? While Ino busted out into laughter saying "See I knew she had something with him".

_**´Welcome back home´** _

_´UGH´_


	20. Swimming Fun

OC 16 years old, Itachi 21 Years old

1 year and some days later

I knew I was dreaming, but I think no one would blame me for not waking up. My Inner held to its promise to unleash my fantasy so I was now sitting in my dream savouring every minute of it.

The setting was a beach, some random good-looking men were present but I ignored them concentrating only on two of them.

Shikamaru laying on a blanked stretched out and only wearing some swimming trunks. He was sound asleep and his chest was rising and falling in the rhythm of his breath. My eyes were glued to this delicious chest. Tanned, toned and with some little scars begin the evidence of his occupation as a ninja. His whole presence radiated warmth and I really wanted to touch that chest wanting to find out how his skin will feel like, but something else catches my attention.

Itachi came out of the water and I got a nosebleed. His hair was loose clutching to his shoulders and falling into his face, but with one hand he strikes them back only to open his eyes halfway gazing over to me. A gorgeous seductive smile appeared on his face while my eyes followed some water droplets down his shoulders down over his chest and down and down and-he was wearing also some trunks clueing me in that my inner didn´t go all out after all of this is a dream I never saw both shirtless, such pity.

He was paler than Shikamaru but begin older than him he had more scars and the body of a man who trained daily. My eyes wandered again a bit down and I felt some drool dropping out of my mouth. That abs, surly a dream. A pair of rough and warm hand touched my waist pulling me back into the warm body of Shikamaru, whose soft and hot mouth fell on my neck wandering upwards to my ear to nibble on it. My knees buckled and I let myself be supported by him while I watched Itachi coming near with a predatory look burning up the places on my body only by watching at them.

When he reached us, he laid one of his big hand on my cheek cupping it and tiled it upwards to-

* * *

The blaring of my alarm woke me up from my first "adult" dream after my birthday.

"Damm it!"

**_´Hehehehehe´_ **

_´Curse you´_

**_´That was just the beginning dear´_ **

I crawled out of my bed still cursing at my inner and went to take a shower.

_´But why the beach?´_

**_´You and your friends wanted to go swimming in the lake today, because it is still hot for fall´_ **

_´Interesting way to remind me of it´_

I now stood for the tall mirror studying myself.

My body matured like my former one so with 16 my body was nearly done.

I remained sadly on my high of 1,61 meters, but that I saw coming.

My chest was now a good C-cup and I knew it will develop into a good D-Cup until I turn 18.

I was really happy to have my waist back, my natural hourglass form, and a small but not big little stomach, showing clearly that I wasn´t a ninja.

The downside...I had my, in my terms, too big ass, thanks to my wide pelvic, back together with my thick thighs going down into some nice shaped wades and into some small feet's.

My face lost some of its children fat, I let my hair grow to my mid back shining now a bit more than before and also my skin got smoother and felt now like silk, something that I took pride in like my waistline. I was really lucky that even now again in puberty I didn´t break out in spots, but that was more or less because of the pill I took regularly, not because I had any sex or so no I take them to lessen the pain of the strawberry-week.

**_´You really shaped out´_ **

_´Yeah but I don´t know...I don´t really match into our group with that, all of them even Ino are in such a good shape thought their training and missions while I have so much fat on me´_

I poked my stomach to underline my statement.

**_´Who said that the men's here like only the busty supermodel?´_ **

_´99% of the men's?´_

**_´Hopeless, just have later an eye on the guys I´m sure they will be staring at you in that bikini we got last time shopping´_ **

I blushed a bit and shook my head to get the gaze from dream Itachi out of my head.

To cool down I jumped into the shower turning the water on cold.

**_´Sure men's don´t know that women's sometime also need a so called cold shower´_ **

Then I got dressed into my bikini beforehand, we wanted to meet at lunchtime at the lake, and threw a simple marine blue dress over it over my chest and waist it was tightfitting but I liked it like that, to show of my curves.

_´What to do until lunch?´_

**_´How about making dangos?´_ **

_´Hmmm...yes sounds good I need to go shopping for that´_

I grabbed my purse and went outside to the market.

With some groceries bags when someone stopped me.

"Let me help you" the voice belonged to Itachi who swiftly took the bags out of my arms.

"You know I could carry them myself" I still hate it when someone helps me.

He was silent for a moment and then gave me one bag back.

"You are hopeless" I mumbled walking again to my flat.

"I know you don´t need the help, but still I want to help you"

_´He is always like that, so...understanding.´_

"Beside like this I have a better view"

I stopped in my track.

"Huh!?" Confused I looked at him.

_´I misheard that or not?´_

**_´Oh I hope not´_ **

"You look great in that dress" he just said and began walking again knowing the way to my flat by heart.

_´Ah I misheard..puh´_

**_´I will let you think that´_ **

I quickly catch up to him.

Arriving in my flat I made him some tea and began unpacking the bags.

"Are you making some dangos?" He stood right behind me leaning down to have a better look at the ingredients, speaking into my ear seeming by accident.

"Yes, for our trip to the lake, we are all going swimming didn´t Sasuke tell you?" I asked turning a bit to him while he didn´t move having anger crossing his face for a second.

"He doesn´t tell me anything about you and your friends"

"Strange, would you like to come too?"

"Yes, I won´t miss these dangos" at that I giggled a bit and began to prepare everything.

_´Sweet-tooth like always, somehow that is so cute, he is all like death and still he loves sweets´_

**_´I´m curious what else he likes´_ **

A short picture of whipping cream went to my head and a suggestive idea making me fighting the blush that began rising at my neck.

_´Wow...uhm...please not so much of that ok?´_

**_´You gave me permission so...No..muahahahahahah and be honest you do like it´_ **

_´I won´t say anything to that´_

"Can I help you with them too?" an innocent question, but we both know that he just wants to use the chance to pinches a bit.

**_´But you can´t hold it against him you did that too when your mother made sweets´_ **

_´True, but that was something totally different´_

**_´Hai hai´_ **

_´But I will let him help, it would be just wrong to have him just sitting here while making them´_

"Sure, you can begin with this and Itachi, no stealing" I gave him a serious glare, that he returned with his usual cool look.

"Never" a light smirk was heard in his voice mocking me.

"I´m serious here Itachi" he didn´t say anything just turned do begin his task but the mirth was radiating from him.

While making the dangos I was watching him like a hawk so he didn´t dare to try anything.

While he did the sauce, I was making the balls and began cooking them.

"Have a taste" Itachi arms came around my shoulders and hold a little spoon to my mouth, so I tasted it.

"Hmm...that is really good now I can add my little secret" I took the spoon gave him my own for the dangoballs and ducked under his arms to add the last thing for the sauce, a little bit ginger.

"Perfect" I grinned getting out the bentoboxes and turned to Itachi who had the finished dangos which we tucked them on some sticks and then glaze them with the sauce.

"When you will come along I think you will need some swimming trunks"

"I will be fine" he watched me packing the bentos away into a bag where already was a picnic blanked and a towel in it.

I grinned at his sweet tooth.

"You know it is rude to not give the person you talk to you full attention" I really meant it in a harmless way just teasing a little bit.

Itachi slowly pried his gaze away from my bag giving me the attention I asked for, but the look in his eyes...it was still that strange warm one...with a bit more heat I think...it changed a little bit over the years.

"You are not ready for that" He stated simply blinking once and the heat cooled down to the usual warmth.

_´Challenge!? I accept´_

**_´Sure of that´_ **

_´You know saying such things only lead me to prove them wrong´_

**_´But-´_ **

_´Woah we aren't like that inner you know that!´_

**_´But how will you prove him wrong?´_ **

_´Over the time, slowly´_

"Sure?"

"Yes" he answered firmly.

"Ok, then let us go to the lake the others will arrive there soon." I turned picking up my bag and walked out of my door hearing him follow me.

At the Lake

"Hey everyone! I bought some sweets"

"YAY!" The guys cheered out loud, even Naruto was here for a little break from his training, coming up to me to get their share, when they register WHO was standing beside me and stopped in their tracks.

I busted out laughing giving Itachi the one bento box, that one with the most dangos, and then gave my friends the other ones and went then with the girls up to some trees to change.

Flashback (just so you can laugh with Yuuki)

OC and friends around 15 years old, Itachi 20 years old

We were all again at Ichirakus even Itachi, who was nearly done with his portion.

"Ah before I forget I have something as a dessert for you Itachi" I pulled out a little box.

"Some freshly made Taiyaki" I smiled at the little glint in his eyes so I set the box right beside him and turned to the girls who were complaining about that little fat they had.

This was our agreement, we will not fight anymore over the sweets as long as I made him some when he comes over to my flat after missions or just a hard workday.

While thinking of that I heard suddenly nothing just an ominous silence so I turned around.

Kiba and Naruto had both crumbles and the end of a Taiyaki in their mouth while staring at Itachi who just turned to open his box only to find it missing, slowly he turned around his aura already a cold one when he saw the thief's that fled when Itachis aura turned from cold to deathly in a matter of a second giving chase after them and after a minute some high-pitched screams were heard stopping the laughter from us and some of the guys went ghostly white.

Flashback End

After that day the message was clear no one touched my sweets before Itachi had his share and no one dared ever again to steal them from him.

"Wow Hinata they are- wow" Ino whistled feeling up Hinata in a light purple swimsuit with a wonderful lily flower print on the left side clinging to her curves and still showed off her C-Cup breasts. Ino, who was wearing a bright red bikini that was a short adult cut, had just slightly smaller. Sakura seeing this was depressed touching her still a bit flat chest while wearing an emerald bikini the top was one of that was crossing on the back and being hold by a bow in the neck.

TenTen just told her to not mind she will develop also some good ones, she wore a brown set of a chines shirt with shorts just out of the same material as the swimming clothes with golden Kunai pattern printed on them.

I also undressed and stood in a black bikini and the tope was like two long clothes crossed over my chest and held in my neck and mid back by two bows.

"Wow Yuuki you also look great and, wow they are the same size" Ino was grabbing my breast shortly do measure them like Hinatas before.

"The guys will droll all over the place, so girls let us show them" Ino cheered and was the first one to go back to the guys.

"Hey guys we are ready" she yelled getting her beloved attention.

Slowly we followed behind her and I could see some interesting reactions.

Naruto holding his hand before his nose searching for some tissue to stop his nosebleed that he got from watching Hinata. Kiba was drooling all over the place his gaze switching between Ino, Hinata and me or more like our breasts. Lee was holding his hand before his eyes trying not to look at Sakura but failing awfully. Neji was bright red averting his eyes from TenTen and from the little drop that I saw he fought also a nosebleed.

Shikamarus neck was getting red but he still tried to be his cool, collected and lazy self. He was better at it than Sasuke, who surprisingly was getting completely red and wide-eyed averting them hasty from all of us.

_´Aww someone pure´_

**_´That will not last, I´m sure of it´_ **

The only one unaffected were Shino and Choji. I first thought I could Itachi count to that too but when he lifted his gaze from his sweets I could feel a heat rising up in me, that look was nearly the same he gave me in my dream.

**_´Wow´_ **

_´I´m not dreaming?´_

**_´Oh you aren´t´_ **

_´Good´_

**_´?´_ **

The guys now stood up and began to retired a bit to also undress, while we girls went into the water playing already.

"Girls watch it here we come" Kiba shouted and Akamaru, now big enough to ride on him barked to underline Kibas statement.

We stood in the water and gave them all an overlook, Ino already commenting the looks of them.

"Neji is so pale, but his hair is so great I envy him" she began.

"Wow look at Kiba I didn´t knew he developed such muscles, see that abs?" Tenten said surprised over that fact, wearing a sweater concealed much as it looks like.

"Sakura, wow Naruto was sure training much and oh my god Sasuke!" Ino began again, but every now and then she looked around searching for something or someone.

"Who are you looking for Ino?" I asked her, while ignoring the guys who ran up to the lake and made a waterbomb contest, which Choji won clearly.

"Ah...I ...invited Sai and he finally agreed to meet you all" She said blushing madly.

"Hmm...Sai...that pale guy over there?" I pointed at the other side of the lake where a pale, black haired guy was standing a bit lost in his trunks.

"Sai! Over here!" Ino waved at him and he came over to us walking on the surface of the water.

He smiled his strange smile but said nothing.

"Girls, this is Sai, Sai these are my friends, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen and Yuuki, be nice to them"

"Hello" he just said shortly still smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Sai." We all said and then Ino grabbed his ankle pulling him inside the water.

"Ino who is that?" asked Naruto, who emerged right beside Sakura. Ino introduced Sai to the other guys.

Naruto grinned than at the new addition.

"Hehe nice to meet you~"

"Yes, I think dickless"

All halted blinking for a moment.

"WHAT!? I HAVE A BIG-" that was Sakuras cue to hit him over the head.

"Why did you do that hag?" Sai asked innocently, but now Sasuke and Naruto must hold back Sakura while Kiba and Neji held Lee down to come to Sakuras aid.

I let my gaze wander back to Itachi who still sat at the hill seeming to doze off a bit. Sasuke followed my gaze and got an idea his whole face lightens up in mischievous, Naruto must have rubbed off on him. He went to Neji and gathered the others whispering and forming plans.

And slowly the all crept up the hill and we were watching them.

"These guys really grew, also I mean their bodies...their mind is...degrading I think, did you see the nosebleed from Naruto?" TenTen said out.

"We all grew up, that is just natural like their reactions" I grinned shortly at them but turned back to the hill not wanting to miss any second from that what followed.

"Man, they are so troublesome" A voice rang from behind me.

"You are not helping them?" He yawned.

"I made the plan that was all for me"

"You just want to be out of the danger zone" I teased poking him in his chest.

**_´Girl take a closer look I need some blanks to fill with some real images´_ **

I didn´t want to look but...I did.

He was tanned and had the tone of light caramel, but had no scars and his pecks were now beginning to show also some nice shaped abs.

**_´Hmm better than I could image´_ **

"Seeing something nice?" He teased me back.

"Yes" I gave him a sly grin and a once over anticipating his blush, but it seems like with my birthday some weeks ago his behaviour towards me changed, it wasn´t so easy anymore to get him to blush.

Instead an unusual self-confident smile crossed his features.

"Then better take a picture, Yuu-chan" He spoke with a deeper voice.

**_´Got you´_ **

I blushed averting my eyes and looked back to the hill seeing a full out fight between my friends and Itachi.

"Their goal?"

"You will see soon" he just said, I wasn´t watching so I missed his signal to Sai. I only felt how the bow in my neck came loose.

Like in slow-motion my top fell, my eyes widened and a strange sound like "IIIEEEK!" Sounded over the hill. I hastily bought up my arms to cover myself and also, I went deeper into the water, but the damage was done. Itachi recognized my voice and turned to me seeing the issue his eyes widened in something like shock for a second, long enough for the other to throw him into the water.

I quickly grabbed the ends of my top and bound it together.

"For that I should let you suffer Shika, but I just have a to big heart than let you be sucked into the world of Tsukuyomi" I grumbled getting on the shove to grab the towel I bought with me and went back to a dripping wet and furious Itachi, who already had his mangekyou sharigan activated.

"Here hold still for a moment" I mumbled to him while I first got his hairband out to dried his hair and also a bit from his face, but with the high difference I needed to hold onto his shoulders while I stretched a bit to reach up to his face and hair.

While I was leaning on him and cared for him I didn´t saw the glare he threw over my shoulder to my friends. Slowly he calmed down and then I felt his warm hands on my waist steading me. They were warm and a rough to the touch. He also lowered his head a bit so I didn´t need to reach up so high and I could now feel his breath on my shoulder. I used that chance while his ear was near.

"How about giving Shisui some new prank-preys?"

"Hn" I could hear and even feel the smile that he wore under the towel.

Feeling that the towel was not to wet to be from any use I packed it away turning my back to all of them, but when I turned back I saw the glare Shika was throwing at Itachi who returned it with cool smugness.

**_´They are for sure fighting over you´_ **

_´...men's´_

"I think the fun is-"

I was lifted up and thrown into the water, I emerged spluttering to see who I should kill.

"Kiba" I growled out while the ninja made his escape onto the water only to run into Ino who decked him amazingly sending him swirling into the water.

"Who is next?" She challenged making a great water battle break out.

Somewhere between holding Naruto down hand evading Kiba again a strong pair of arms went around my stomach lifting me a bit up.

"Let me go!"

"Hmmm...No"

"Shika! You-" I was dumped into the deeper water.

Coming up again, a bit out of the range of the others I sighted.

**_´That is fun´_ **

_´But I want to bath a bit in the sun as long as she is still out´_

Slowly I got onto the shore and moved up the hill and laid down beside Itachi who was drying in the sun after his unwilling trip into the water.

"Mmmm..this feels great" I hummed in enjoyment and stretched a bit like a cat.

-poff-

_´Why always then when we begin to relax?´_

**_´Don´t know but don´t kill the messenger´_ **

_´Maybe´_

I ignored the messenger hoping that he wasn´t here for me.

Itachi sat up and nodded at that strange guy.

"Hokage-sama wants you Uchiha-sama, Nara-san and miss Hanaka in her office right now" with that spoken he disappeared into thin air.

I stood up turning to the lake and shouted for Shika.

"I´m right here" his warm voice rang just beside my ear and I could feel the warmth of another body right behind me seeping thought my skin.

"Don´ .That." I pressed out trying to calm down my heart.

"But it is fun" he pouted a bit but I saw the happy glint in his eyes knowing he just teased me.

"We better should get going" Itachi said snaking an arm around me pressing me to him and then he made some handsings poffing us into the Hokage office.

"Oh!.." I got a bit weak on my knees and was really glad that Itachi supported me. It was a really strange feeling for a moment you can´t really tell where everything is and you don´t feel any ground for a second before it stopped when we poffed into the office.

"Are you alright?" I heard a bit worry and I opened slowly my eyes to meet his onyx ones, but then looked around and saw Tsunade sleeping on the desk.

"I think...that was a bit...sudden" I regained my balance back and could stand on my own, but he still hold onto me just in that moment the window opened and Shikamaru came inside.

"I can stand now on my own thank you Itachi" I said getting out of his arms I stood now before the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, Jiraiya is peeping in the woman bath" I said out loud and got the reaction I wanted.

"WHAT!?" Tsunade shot up from her chair ready to pummel that old Ero-nin.

"Oh...You are here good. I had a long discussion with the leader of Pain and he will now come here with some of his best ninjas for a visit under friends. He asked for you Yuuki"

"What for?" I asked ignoring the change in Itachis and Shikamarus posture.

"He wanted to have a little talk to the girl who made this possible" Tsunade carefully formed this sentence but I understood.

"Hai, when?"

"I will call for you...and also for you two there, I will give you an option, the meeting will be here and you can stay outside that door guarding her."

I frowned and both guys saw this.

"Yuuki, please" Shika tried to reason with me.

"Who is now the one not trusting? They are here on a friendly base there is no reason that I would be in danger"

"We just don´t trust him, he has the rinnegan we are just careful" Itachi pointed out letting it sound a bit different.

I sighted looking at both determined males.

"Alright ...just try not to do this often, no girl like overprotective males" I said shaking my head.

I missed how both especially Itachi stiffened at that.

"Yuuki, you can now wait outside, I need to give these two their tasks for that visit"

I went outside thinking over today nearly missing when fifteen minutes later the door opened again and letting my two boys outside.

"Tss how troublesome" Shika said scratching his head in irritation.

"Hn" for once both seemed to be on the same side until Itachi came up to me.

"I like to use my time left over to meet with you will that be alright?" He asked looking me deep into the eyes.

_´A Date!?´_

**_´YES!´_ **

_´He didn´t say it is a date´_

**_´I don´t think you will ever hear that word out of his mouth beside in an official statement´_ **

_´But-´_

**_´It is a date for sure´_ **

_´...fine´_

"Sure"

"Then I will fetch you at 7pm" He said grinning a bit.

"Do I need-"

"Wear what you want to it will be no issue" was the last before he threw a sly smile over to Shikamaru and poffed away.

"Then I will see you tomorrow" He grumbled and shuffled the hall down and outside.

_´He is moping don´t you think so too?´_

**_´Looks like it´_ **

_´...means on some point I need to make a decision´_

**_´That won´t be easy´_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the final end, I´m splitting up the story here and bring out two continuations, one following the realationship with Itach and the other with Shikamaru....I just couldn´t decide who to pick so I´m writing for both of them ^^"


End file.
